Dark Witch
by FireIdar
Summary: He has lived for hundreds of years, protecting his race while yearning for the one who could make him complete. Returning to his homeland later than the others to answer his princes call he finds something he had never expected, something hidden from his past that only HE knows about, unknown to the rest of his race. SHE is his one, the only thing that can give him peace. Fem\Harry
1. Chapter 1

To all my readers-I apologize for the lack of updates to my other fictions lately. I have had a BAD couple of months lately. I have tinnitus and during a space of a week the symptoms drastically changed. My doctor was useless, going from 'an infection' to 'build up of fluid' to 'blockage somewhere' to 'damaged or twisted nerve' to 'benign tumor'. Meanwhile one side of my face is numb and the symptoms continue to change, some so severe I am stuck at thinking it would be better if I'm dead. Believe me when your ears are creating high-pitched LOUD tones that give you incredibly blistering migraines, the last thing you want to do is write or read. I STILL have problems, however they are settled down to numb\deaf with a kind of...swishing sound, allowing me to go back to my writing. I am currently halfway through next chapters of both Dark Chakra AND Mutant Ninja.

********************Chapter Start*************************

He watched impassively as the vampire's body crumpled to dust. He didn't know why he bothered anymore, he should just greet the dawn now while he still had a thread of humanity left. But something stopped him every time, a sense of waiting, like Mother Earth was holding her breath, waiting for SOMETHING to happen. So he held on, trusting the mother of all Carpathians to know when his time had come.

Suddenly there was a twist in the air, like something had changed, shifted.

His head shot up, body tensed and ready, at first unsure but then recognizing the sound he had just heard.

A scream. A scream of pure terror and fear, tinged with concern. A FEMININE scream.

The voice was so pure, so beautiful, so...clear and clean, but so YOUNG, it couldn't be more than a child...However the innocence of it had another effect on him. He grunted and dropped to his knees at the backlash as color, emotion and pure...feeling flooded him, blinding and stunning him at the same time. He struggled under the flood, at least 700 years of repressed or blocked color and emotions drowning him in the flow.

Just when he thought he was going to loose consciousness the feminine voice came a second time, rending the air with the emotion, this time followed by words "NO! DON'T, PLEASE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? UNCLE REMI! DON'T! DON'T HURT HIM!" Followed by something he had never heard before. The only way he could describe it was a wolf howl from a HUMAN throat.

Immediately EVERYTHING locked on that voice. It was HER! The one he had waited so long for! The one that made every struggle, every torturous second of his grey existence mean something. His eyes narrowed and his entire world narrowed down to that one, fragile cry. AND SHE WAS IN DANGER!

With a furious snarl his white eyes changed to blood-red and he was off faster than he had ever moved in his long life, he had to find her! He had to protect his lifemate before whatever dared threaten her took her away from him! His mind opened to the earth under him, processing all the information he could find of her location. His top lip curled back when he sensed the overwhelming evil ahead vampire, he should have realized! The one he had destroyed was too new, too easy. It must have been a distraction while the master went after his lifemate and this...Uncle Remi! But what was the strange howl?

When he FINALLY came across the scene he found something he had-in all his long existence-never seen before.

A master vampire stood at one end of the clearing, the ground and trees around him contaminated. At the other end was two figures, one an five year old girl and the second...the second was something he had never seen before.

It was hairless and only slightly larger than a normal man. the arms and legs were longer and humanoid-as the rest of it-but the head vaguely resembled an wolf, however it was also humanoid. The jaw was too short for a wolf, the ears high and pointed, shaped like wolf ears but on either side of the head instead of on top.

At first he thought that the creature was some sort of mutation the vampire created, but then he saw the way the thing was crouched over the child, snarling threatening at the vampire, posture threatening but also protective of the child and he realized the thing was...protecting his lifemate! As if to prove him right the head lowered, snuffling at the child, smelling her closely before she whimpered and he saw and smelt blood covering the child's shoulder. Sniffing the liquid the creature raised its head and those amber eyes narrowed at the vampire and it let out an ferrous snarl at it.

Somehow this...thing...cared for the child, protecting her and in such a way despite the power of the vampire, its control didn't seem to matter. However if it was to bite the vampire, the parasites would infect it, possibly let the vampire control or even manipulate it.

He was about to move forward to face it instead when the child moved. As if sensing the creature was going to attack it, she gripped its leg and whimpered, two words "Uncle Remi."

His eyes widened, this thing was her uncle? It was RELATED to her?! Could she also become this?! Wait, she wasn't afraid of it and it knew her, even in this form, which meant that she had seen it before. Any other thought was interrupted as the vampire moved, flashing forward to attack. He couldn't let this...thing be injured, despite the fact it was an abomination of nature, so he misted his body between them and raised one hand.

Somehow, probably because of the fact it was so fixated on the the creature, the vampire didn't see him until too late. He impaled himself on his clawed hand, his fingers instantly tightening around the withered black heart and wrenching it free. Before the evil one could do anything to reclaim it's life he had called down the lightening, burning up the withered organ.

The vampires shriek of pure fury and fear was cut short as he burned its body up next.

Behind him he heard a small cry of "Uncle Remi!" and spun, just in time to witness the creature collapse, unconscious, body going through what he could only describe as a horrifying transformation as bones seemed to break and move under the skin, moving into new positions, skin shifting and changing color, hair growing and changing color until a naked human male lay where the thing once was.

He was well-built but incredibly pale, sandy brown hair, looking in his thirties and with his enhanced sight he could see long scars across his face, three of them, one starting just before his left temple and down, barely missing the eye,across the nose and halving the right cheek. The second started near the top of the left ear, went just under the eye, halved the mouth and touched the top of the right side of the chin while the last started below the corner of the left side of the mouth and stopped at the base of the chin.

It looked like some sort of wild animal had attacked him, but the scars were too wide apart to be any animal he could think of and were not caused by the vampire, no, these were old.

As he moved slowly towards them, eying the bleeding tears on his lifemates neck, he watched the girl shaking the male, begging him to awaken. He frowned, it was obvious both cared for each other, he would have to examine and heal the male for his lifemate. However her own wound was more serious, he had to examine them for parasites and clean then close them, he couldn't risk loosing her now he found her.

He was almost within reaching distance of the male when the child's head snapped up and she looked right into his eyes.

He froze, breath catching in his throat.

She was the most beautiful and innocent thing he had ever seen.

Long wild blue-black hair flowed down her back, streaks of intense red laced through it, reaching just to the tip of the small of her back, framing an perfectly oval face. Her skin was peach, even with the pale flush of shock and tears welled and flowed down cheeks from the most intense green eyes he had ever seen. The only flaw in the perfection of his lifemate was a scar shaped like a lightening bolt one the right side of her head, just above the eyebrow and more towards the temple. But to him, in his eyes, it made her look all the more exotic, not in a sexual way but like an unique and interesting-no fascinating-way.

She, like the male, was something unique and interesting. And those eyes...he had never seen a green quite like it, it even seemed to glow with the sheen of tears in them.

His breath and eyes were caught in hers briefly before her whimper broke the spell. Concerned he moved slowly forward, trying to not look threatening as he spoke gently "it's alright, Cistri, I will not harm you or your...Uncle. Let me see to your neck, I can heal it."

"Uncle Remi" she whimpered, looking down at the figure, unconscious, grunting in pain every time his bones or some part else snapped out or back in the proper place. He slowly approached the two, hands out to show he wouldn't harm them and sending waves of calm and peace to them, hoping to sooth them enough to do what he had to do. The tear filled eyes looked at him, full of fear but also trust and it was just that level that humbled him. Even though they were lifemates SHE was human and didn't know that, yet, she was trusting him.

Slowly he reached out and gently moved the cloth away from the wound looking it over. Really it wasn't as bad as he had expected, her 'Uncle' must have pulled her away before the vampire could do more than pierce the skin, however since blood was drawn he would need to clear it of parasites. But he couldn't stay here, the vampire may have more servants or companions who would take advantage of his distraction to heal them. He couldn't take them to ground with him either, they were mortal.

 _"You require assistance?"_ a voice popped up, using the common telepathic path of all Carpathians.

He froze, a predator ready to strike _"who are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

He froze, a predator ready to strike _"who are you?"_

" _I am no threat to you or your lifemate, I merely offer you the use of a cabin I own nearby you can use to heal your one."_ He frowned, the other hadn't answered his question _"WHO are you?"_

" _My name is Demetri Tirunul. My lifemate is the daughter to Gabriel Daratrazanoff, older brother of The Prince's second in command and our greatest healer."_ The voice sounded vaguely curious _"you must have been away from our home for longer than the others to be unaware of this."_

Knowing that an Carpathian who had already found and claimed their lifemate was trustworthy, he relaxed a little _"I have. This is the earliest I was able to return, despite our Princes' call. I was just finishing another vampire when I heard my lifemate's cry."_ He hesitated _"she is only a child, five mortal years at the LEAST."_

There was a pause _"You will do what is necessary for the safety and protection of your lifemate"_ The voice sent him a location and coordinates. He rose, lifting his lifemate into his arms. As she began to protest he said in a soothing hypnotic voice "I am taking you both to safety. Do not worry, I won't forget your Uncle. But I need you to climb onto my back and hold on so I can carry him. Can you do that?"

She nodded and with his guidance carefully climbed around his shoulders until she could latch onto his back, hands gripping his shoulders and small legs around his waist. As he picked up the limp male he thought to the other voice as he moved off _"that is not all. My lifemate had her own protection. Her Uncle managed to hold the vampire off long enough for me to arrive."_

The voice frowned _"How is that possible? A human would never be able to compare to a vampire."_

" _He is NOT human, but what he is, I have never seen before in my long existence. He is an unknown, and while I do not LIKE an unknown, especially around my lifemate, the vampire was unable to control him and not just that, they knew each other even in his other form."_ He sent him the memory of the creature crouched over the child, protecting her even in face of the Master Vampire. Of the thing nuzzling her shoulder and wound, trying to lick it clean.

" _I have never seen such a thing, yet there is undeniably the signs of a true wolf inside it. Perhaps it is the product of our enemies trying to cross a wolf and human, however producing something more along the lines of a true creature of wolf and human. It had the obvious traits of both a human and wolf, loyalty, pack. He is protecting pack, what HE sees as a cub. Even IF they are not truly related and she only sees him as an Uncle figure, he will protect her with his life."_ He paused then continued _"if you are in agreement I can contact the Prince about this new information and Gregori will come to you and examine them both. The healer has seen things in his existence many have not and may know what he is. If he is NOT the product of an experiment from our enemies then The Healer may know what he is Or..."_

" _What is it?"_ he frowned at the others reluctance to speak.

" _Have you heard about the events of the last century, concerning Xavier and the vampires."_ When he nodded the other continued _"Do you know about Xavier's grandson and the Malinov brothers?"_

" _If you mean the fact Xavier's grandson, an Dragonseeker, had turned vampire and joined the evil one, yes."_

" _That was not true. Xavier had planted four fragments of himself inside his grandson and was using them to control him, to use his body to do those evil deeds, yet somehow he was able to hold on to his soul. He found his lifemate who, with the Healers aid, was able to cleanse him of those pieces. Razvan Dragonseeker is my lifemate's biological father and he and his lifemate once thought lost to us Ivory Malinov, have both joined us. Ivory was once trained under Xavier himself when we thought he was still our allie and when he wasn't being controlled Razvan was witness to many of his grandfathers more...vile experiments and rituals."_

 _"So you think that he may have witnessed this... male being changed?"_

The other hesitated _"While using Razvan's body, Xavier seduced and impregnated many women. So far other than his own direct family we have only being finding females, women. Your lifemate has a strong resemblance to a Carpathian, more so, a Dragonseeker. Those eyes..."_ He broke off _"if she DOES share his blood, it would explain the connection to the males more...animal side. The Dragonseeker line were always powerful in the way of magic and nature. She can 'control him' as it were, despite the fact he bares no resemblance to us."_

 _"So he is either another experiment she freed and he's protecting her, or..."_

 _"It's possible he IS related to her, but on her mother's side. While the child inherited her fathers blood, he still sees her as pack because of her mother. It is possible he became an experiment for interfering in Xavier's plans. It would just be like the Evil One to instead of killing him, torture him to try and break her spirit."_

Fighting down the fury as not to scare his lifemate, he spoke _"so how do I find out if she is such a child?"_

 _"Her skin should show signs of torture. Xavier conceived these children, purely to live off their blood to keep himself young. She would bare either the marks of bite or long slashes. And another sign of Dragonseeker other than the green eyes is the females bare a birthmark of a dragon that burns whenever vampires are around, just below the belly button on the right side. However sometimes that mark will hide itself and will not show unless the bearer is in danger."_

 _"How will I know if she is one of those?"_

 _"Only another Dragonseeker can sense it, their own blood."_

Reaching the cabin he slowed to a stop, a casual walk. He hesitated then sent back a thought to the other _"I thank you for the information and assistance, Demetri. I will tend to my lifemate and her protector right away and send both into a healing sleep before I go to ground. Please send my greeting to the Prince and I will swear my allegiance to him and our people anew when I am able. For now, however, my lifemate and her family is my priority. Please, pass on my information and learn what you can. After I have been able to talk to them both, I will send anything new I may learn."_

He sensed the other mind withdraw from his and using a small burst of power he opened the door. Using the map in his mind left by the other he entered the master bedroom, lowering the naked, pale and unconscious male down on the bed, summoning and dressing him in the way of his people. With a chocked sob his lifemate quickly climbed around him so she could drop on the bed beside him.

He was then witness to something amazing.

His lifemate reached into her pocket, pulling something tiny out, setting it on the bed beside her, voice trembling as she spoke one word, pointing to the item. As he watched the item grew in size until a fairly decent sized backpack sat in its place. She immediately dug inside, pulling out a small corked glass vial of something thick-looking and blue. Popping the cork she scooted closer to the bed, sitting next to the males head, whispering "Uncle Remi" over and over again until the male stirred sluggishly and those eyes, once amber and now a warm chocolate brown, opened and looked at her. She held out the vial and after watching her blankly for long seconds he slowly reached out and, with trembling hands, took it from her. He raised to his mouth and with difficulty swallowed the contents, trying not to choke.

Once done he let her take it back, his arms dropping to his sides as his eyes closed again, body relaxed and breathing easing off, almost asleep.

The child flicked her wrist and the bottle vanished into thin air, only to be replaced seconds later by another full bottle which she put back before handing over another two, which were also banished and replaced.

The male snorted tiredly "at least it seems Snivel..." he stopped himself and sighed, just as the child furrowed her brow and looked about to argue-or tell him off "...sorry, habit, at least it looks like the dungeon bat is safe and well."

"Uncle Sev, Uncle Remi!" she admonished him, childishly. "I know, I know" he sighed "what happened? Do you remember anything, Hari?"

Hari? His lifemate's name was Hari? Or was that a-what did humans call it?-nick name? It was beautiful anyway, just like her. It meant sea or ocean in Chinese, and the Sanskrit translation was a baby name meaning 'Lion' if he remembered correctly.

"The scary bad man hurt me. You got scared and angry, so Moony came out to help you keep him away from us. Then the other man came and stopped him. And then Moony went to sleep again and so did you."

There was so much of a child in those words, a sign of her age. Calling the vampire a 'scary bad man', describing the way the man lost consciousness as 'falling asleep'. Although calling the creature he had become as 'Moony', was that a name, or something more? Was it possible there was a separate soul inhabiting the man's body instead of it being some sort of product of experiments, a...mutation? It was entirely possible that if he had any Carpathian blood in him-perhaps from an ancestor-his ability to properly change his form was weakened and his inner 'demon' all Carpathians had took the form of a wolf, meaning that...thing was as close as he could get to a full change to protect his only kin.

But who was this...Uncle Sev? And why did it matter if he was safe, and what was in those bottles he drank from and why was it so important that his lifemate had to wake him up to digest them?

The male's head rolled to the side to look at her with a frown, but there was already color being restored to his face and skin "What man?"

"Him" she pointed straight at him.

The man's head rolled back to look towards him, but the minute he saw him he moved, shooting up straight, seizing the girl and pushing her behind him, one arm and hand raising threateningly while those chocolate eyes flashed amber again and he growled out "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The child giggled as she pushed out from behind the male easily and approached him, to his shock and surprise sitting directly in his lap with such trust and joy. She looked at the other man, stunned from his anger and threat by her simple actions and laid one hand gently on his wrist as if to sooth or stop him and that simple action soothed him in a way he had never experienced before. Well, that and her next words "he's my mate of course Uncle Remi!"

Both males could only look at her in shock, the Uncle's mouth opening and closing without sound. To further shock them the child leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek before moving off to curl up with the other, finally enabling the sandy haired male to speak "how? How do you KNOW he's your mate Hari?"

She looked up at him before curling back up "you know how you and Uncle Sev told me my mommy and daddy knew they were meant to be together? That they felt like they were a part of each other and once they met they couldn't be away from each other?" When the other man nodded she continued "I felt him, I still do" before she was finally asleep.

The man looked at him and he nodded "I do as well. It is why I moved towards you before I discovered you facing the Vampire." The male looked startled "vampire? That THING was NOT a vampire, I've seen vampires before, that was a monster."

He saw flashes of a creature in his memory and snorted "THAT is NOT a vampire. Vampires are creatures who have given their souls in return for the thrill of blood, the adrenilin lased blood of a human. They corrupt everything good and pure and live to torture and kill and feel nothing but hate and superiority to all other things in this existence" he looked at the child "they obsess over females with any sort of gift thinking their pure soul will save them, but it is far too late. If HE had of been able to take her from you, he would have raised her as his toy, feeding on her blood, killing his victims in front of her and trying to corrupt her. Once old enough he would have repeatedly raped and tortured her before turning her and she would have become some deranged siren, drinking the blood of children." When he went to move forward the other man blocked him "what are you doing?"

"She was bitten by it, the vampires have parasites in their blood and saliva, in their claws" he looked at the man "I will have to check you as well."

The male's face twisted in disgust and he nodded, but watched carefully as he shed his body and entered his lifemates as pure light. Entering the shoulder wound he burned the parasites away with pure heat before repairing the damage and closing all wounds, no matter how small they were. He then traveled through her body, checking for any damage or abnormality and repairing, cleansing any trace of the contamination. He would NOT allow his lifemate to bare a single trace of that foul being.

He was just about to draw out when something caught his attention, a warmth, a light so bright it was as if the sun lived inside her. Curious despite himself he followed. What he found was a ball of light seated just above her heart, something pure and clean and so strong yet fragile...It was as if everything she was, everything that made up his lifemate, everything pure, and innocent and strong and weak and, well, everything, was there in front of him.

He knew what this was, a core, a core of magic.

Once, when traveling in London England at least a century ago, he had encountered one of these. It had been an 'human' male, laying in a field, burnt and dying. Something inside him had TOLD him he must save this life, perhaps it was Mother Nature, perhaps it was a scrap of humanity he had left, but he had done so, healing the man and giving his a small measure of his blood, linking their minds for the rest of the humans life. It had shocked him when what he saw was a mere human had lived AT LEAST 2 hundred years but for that time he was able to feel a shallow echo of life and feeling through the unknown man. That one act had allowed him a measure of life, no matter how shallow, a reprieve from the torment of his existence.

This core was nearly exactly the same, same place and same size, except much more intense, more powerful. It was so strong, so raw it concerned him as to how he could prevent it overpowering it's owner. When he reached out with his spirit, encasing the core with his own spirit he felt it, shock filling his soul, this core was too similar to that man's to be a coincidence, his lifemate was related to that man he once saved! No wonder he was so drawn to saving him, by saving him he had ensured his own lifemate was born at some point in the line!

The similarities were too close to be ignored, he would either have to be her father or grandfather.

He HAD to know.

So he entered his lifemates memories.

Running, running with the uncle. Scared, someone wanted to take her from him, to send her back to THEM. A man helping them, a pale skinned black haired and eyed man with a hooked nose wearing billowing black robes and an seemingly permanent sneer on his face. However whenever he spoke to her, his eyes would soften with a mix of longing and pain, his voice softened. No, he didn't want his lifemate, it was more like she reminded him of someone else, someone he himself had loved.

This Uncle Sev perhaps, the man looked more like his lifemate than the other, although only vaguely.

Going back further when he couldn't find a trace of the man he wanted, or anyone else like him. His soul started to growl like his animal when he found a whale-like man and a horse-faced woman beating and abusing his lifemate, forcing her to be their servant, to do the housework, the cooking, the cleaning, the laundry, beating her whenever they wanted, calling her a freak and if her magic lashed out to protect her it was worse.

They turned his lifemate into a slave! They beat her and starved her for being special! A CHILD! How did she escape? He had to know.

Sorting through the memories he found it. The uncles, they appeared one day, horrified by her emaciated bloodied appearance. They attacked, using their own magic, and while the Uncle Remi...no, Remus apparently who was a childhood friend of her father...escaped with her to another location, the Uncle Sev...Severus and a childhood friend of her mother...'took care' of the humans. Good, by the fire in the black haired man's eyes, the cruel twist of his lips and the low bitter tone, those foul mortals got what they deserved.

When he returned, eyes dark but satisfied, even smug, there was talk while they tended to his lifemate, talk of her being threatened by 'Death Eaters' who wanted to hurt or kill her for 'destroying the Dark Lord', when she was just a child, and 'Lily's sacrifice' protecting her from them. Obviously this Lily was her mother, and the person the black haired other lost from the pain in his eyes when she was mentioned. But he was able to learn SOME of what he needed from this.

The 'Uncle Severus' was once one of these 'Death Eaters', following a man they saw as someone noble. He had convinced them he wanted to protect those humans born able to do magic from those who were jealous of their power and once identified would take those children from their families and give them to proper families of also gifted people to raise properly. As a child also abused for 'being a freak', this had appealed to the fragile young man he had been, as well as a lot of these families of magic, because, due to inbreeding to try and keep the 'family line pure', those same families now had the same problem the Carpathians did, low birth count. If he joined such a group, he could protect others from suffering what he had.

Unfortunately all wasn't what it seemed. Like the vampire who could seduce and control, once you were accepted and joined the 'inner circle' you were trapped. If you tried to leave, the hidden society of magic users dubbed you a Death Eater and you went to prison for the rest of your life. If you tried to leave, the 'Dark Lord' would hunt you down and torture you until you either died or gave in, or killed you himself 'as an example'.

A mark, a curse mark on every members arm connected them to the 'Dark Lord', allowing them to be found by him anywhere and could be used to torture them remotely. And this man bore one, yet he still worked for those who sought to stop him. Despite the threat to himself, he was a spy among those backstabbers and evil people.

This man, despite his foolish actions as a youth, was a true hero, a true warrior, and he felt respect for his daily sacrifice and soul. He bore this dark mark and yet despite the threat to himself being among the evil's forces he continued to work on the inside for those seeking to stop them.

Then he heard them mention a 'prophecy'. A prophecy that turned out to be about his lifemate, a prophecy that predicted either her death or her destruction of the evil magic user. A prophecy that lead to the murder of her parents and the Evils disappearance. The scar on her forehead was the only reminder or remainder of that night.

He witnessed a group of people lead by an old bearded man confronting them, eyes twinkling, insisting they send his lifemate back to her 'Uncle and Aunt' who would care for her, that the 'blood wards' was all that would protect her from the Dark Lords forces. When they refused he tried to force them, sending the others against them while he did nothing but watch.

However the black haired man summoned up a shield of energy before he handed off something, telling him in a hard voice to leave, that he would hold them off. Knowing it would be better if he did so, so the man didn't have to worry about THEM, he took the item and the unconscious child and with one spoken word was gone in a flash of light.

What followed was traveling around the world for close to two years, trying to stay ahead of both the enemy AND the bearded man's forces, the enemy wanting to kill her for what THEY SAW as the child killing their Lord, and the bearded man's forces for 'kidnapping our savior'. He snorted in dirresion. What sort of people allow a child to remain in a mentally and physically abusive situation and at the same time proclaim they were protecting and caring for said child, let alone their 'savior'?

Two years of running, two years of building back up her health and trying to 'reprogram' her of the slavery her so called Uncle and Aunt had forced into her. Two years of trying to bring out the girl-Hari Evans-and remove the 'Freak'. While her true name was Hari Potter, the uncle decided that to use her father's name would make her too obvious, so he settled on her mothers name. The uncle himself took the name Remi instead of Remus and instead of Lupin decided on Black, part because it was a common last name and second because it was the last name of another childhood friend, a man wrongly in prison for being responsible for the murder of her parents by the Dark Lord. However there was nothing they could do to free him.

He grimaced, their people valued their children as the blessings they were, every Carpathian warrior was equal and needed for both the species to continue and protection. His eyes narrowed when he learned that not only was this imprisoned man a close childhood friend, but his lifemate's 'Godfather' to boot. If he hadn't been locked away-without a trial-it would have been HIM raising his lifemate and not those foul excuses for human!

This COULD NOT stand! While the Carpathians normally wouldn't interfere in other societies, something had to be done, both for the godfather and the Uncle left behind. Once he left his lifemates body and cleansed the other man, he would send this information to Demetri and ask for him to request with the Prince aid in freeing this mortal, as well as finding the current location of the uncle left behind and aiding his escape. A society who expects a mere child to destroy such a monster as this Dark Lord, and then allows her to be abused and worse, defends it, didn't deserve to be saved.

Before he drew back another image came to him. It would only come to him like this if his lifemate was thinking about it, probably dreaming in her sleep.

A group of men looking down on her, various types of smiles on their faces.

The first was a man with shoulder length black hair with a trim mustache and beard and light grey eyes, the features aristocratic. This was a ladies man, but also someone who, when he let others into his heart, dedicated himself whole to his friends happiness and well-being. The smile was delighted as well as warm and cheeky. THIS man would obviously be the fun-loving friend and Uncle.

The second was the man Remi-or Remus, scarred even then, his eyes haunted but also soft with affection and love. He would be the heart of the group, the place she went for comfort and calm. His smile was gentle and peaceful.

The third, this man was obviously her father. He had her mass of wild black hair, his cut short around his head, wearing a pair of rounded glasses and while his lifemates eyes were different, most her facial features obviously came from him, just softened and feminine. HIS smile was also soft but proud as well, a happy parent showing his new daughter off to his best friends.

There came a voice from behind them, a feminine but tired laugh "can I hold my own child guys?" Immediately all three started apologizing and turned to face a figure laying on the bed, pale but happy.

His breath caught. The woman was stunningly beautiful, it was obvious why the both men had fallen for her and where his lifemate inherited hers. She was pale and sweating, laying on the bed with a sheet pulled up to her waist, wearing a hospital gown. Her hair was long and framed her face in an fiery red, her eyes the same green as her daughter. Her smile was loving and gentle and all three instantly reacted to her, gathering around the bed as the male gently moved back to hand her the baby. The woman gave them a motherly stern look before looking down at the baby in her arms "my little Hari."

The man beamed "you're naming her after my father."

She smiled at him before looking back at her child "of course. If that wandering healer hadn't healed him, you wouldn't have been born and that would have been the end of the pure-blooded honorable line of Potter. Without the healer we would never have met and my daughter would never have been born." She looked up at the group and smiled "it also means lion." She looked down at the baby "my little Griffindor."

While the other two males grinned at some sort of shared inner joke, the other male frowned "I just wish that we knew who or what he was. Father said it was because of his gift that he was able to sense his mate, and I was able to sense who you were to me."

She glared at him "I would never have even given you a second look if you hadn't promised to leave Severus alone. He was my only friend growing up that Petunia hadn't driven off. He didn't care what she said, he liked me for who I was. And you three picked of him!"

The long brown haired man spoke with a snort "he's a snake, Lil." She turned her glare at him and its intensity increased "so? It was just school Sirius Orion Black, it doesn't define who you are or will be." When he opened his mouth again to protest the sandy haired man did "She's right, Si, the sorting ceremony only sorts us by where we would fit in, not WHO we really are and what we COULD be. Just because he was in Slytherin it doesn't mean he was evil. I mean evil people came from all four houses. I mean Merlin was a Slytherin, and look at the good he did."

The black haired father blinked and spoke "yeah, you're right. We were bullies in school. We should be ashamed of ourselves. Next time I see Sniv...I mean Severus, I'm making a formal apology." The sandy haired man nodded and they looked to the other who looked cranky "why me too?!"

"Because he's suffered more than you, Sirius" the woman spoke "you were kicked out just because you didn't want to be dark like your family, you wanted to do good, not dark. While a lot of it was just the rebellious teenager stage, you still have money and a home. James' family took you in when you left, you always had a home, a place to feel safe. But Sev didn't have that, never. His father abused him, beat him and his mother for being a 'freak'. The one place, home, he should feel safe never was. Then he comes to school, excited, he can be free of his father and the abuse, he has somewhere where he can feel safe finally. Only it's not, at home his father abuses him and at school YOU GUYS abuse him. Is it any wonder he joined the Death Eaters? Besides, Slytherin's aren't just Dark families, they are the children of abusive homes. And YOU pick on them."

The man looked stunned for a second as the sandy haired man spoke "where do YOU think you would have gone, if not for James and his family, Si. You wanted to be just like him so you ended up in Griffindor, with us. But your family is dark. Where would you have gone if things were different?" The other male shook his head, but not in denial of what was said. Finally he sighed heavily "alright, I'll apologize to him as well."

There was a sudden shift and a sense of power, of evil and he froze. Did he miss something from the vampire? But no, despite the intensity, THIS presence had the tinge of magic AND humanity. THIS presence wasn't one of the evil of his kind.

And it was located elsewhere, but somehow a trail existed here. The core seemed to flicker and weaken as he watched. That COULD NOT happen! Whatever was feeding off his lifemate MUST BE STOPPED, MORTAL OR VAMPIRE!

When the core shuddered again his spirit 'walked' around, trying to get a feel for the evil.

Only to find a thin black cord attached to the core that wasn't there before when he first examined his lifemate. He was confident in his work, he hadn't missed any trace of the vampire, this was something else, something able to hide it's presence, even from a Carpathian. It must have hidden somehow while he was cleansing his lifemate and while he was examining the core, bathed in his lifemates power and spirit, the thing thought he was gone and started leeching off her magic again.

But he had it now, the foul taste of it's power, the trail of the cord back to the things hiding place. Hiding his presence by wrapping himself in his lifemates purity and light he sped through her blood, following the thin cord towards the source.

And found it hidden buried deep in the scar tissue of her forehead. A foul presence it was, glowing black, but underneath that he felt it.

A soul piece! Some foul excuse for a mortal had DARED use evil forbidden magic to attach himself to HIS lifemate in an effort to prolong his own existence! THIS WOULD NOT STAND! Circling the thing he examined it carefully. It was only a small piece and by the surrounding area it showed it had been there most her life, but wasn't embedded until she after was a baby, probably a toddler. As she had grown from toddler stage to child it had been able to grow with her by feeding on her magic, however it wasn't as strong as it COULD be. The one who implanted her had obviously created more because each piece separated from the original soul got smaller and smaller as the original soul lost more and more of itself. This was dangerous magic, because as each part of the soul was lost, the main fragment changed, loosing sanity and even sense of identity.

He frowned. Of course, the Dark Lord. HE had killed his lifemates parents. HE had once claimed that he was going to save children in their society from abuse. Could he...could he had truly meant it but something happened to cause his soul to fragment, leading to the insanity? No matter, he had done too much evil even if all his soul was returned to him and it was fully restored to 'human condition' the insanity was complete.

After another full examination he knew he could destroy this thing, however it would be hard on his lifemate and with her Uncle guarding her outside, he may attack in retaliation for a perceived 'threat' against his pack. He would need to explain first, on top of that, he still had the man to cleanse. As much as he hated the idea, destroying the soul attached to his lifemate would need to wait, he should also inform others of these events.


	3. Chapter 3

He reentered his own body, swaying with energy expended clearing his mate and remaining too long outside his own body. The male adult was looking at him dangerously "what did you just do?!"

"It is the way our people heal and cleanse each other, by entering the body as pure light, and burning away impurities, healing from the inside out with only the energy of our souls." The man blinked at him and he had the strong inclination that the man had seen too many things in his short life to question such an act. "What took you so long?"

"My lifemate's body contains another sort of contaminant other than the parasites, something her body has held since her early years. Something I can not remove until I am absolutely positive it will not harm her."

The human male looked alarmed "what is it!?"

"A soul piece. Something...Dark, evil, has implanted a piece of itself inside her, here" he gently pushed her hair away and touched the ugly red scar on her forehead. The child shifted in her sleep, moaning and moving her head away from his warm palm. "It is the reason she has not healed of this and it is leeching her core as we speak."

The male looked horrified "Then remove it! What are you waiting for?!"

"It's not that simple" he spoke "it has attached itself to her core. If I remove it wrong it may do something to her. I need to contact another who has had...experience with this before. There is also the fact that the enemy of YOUR people can do the exact same thing that the enemy of MY people."

The other male closed his eyes, seemed to steal himself and sighed heavily. "All right" he said "do what you must if it will free Hari." He opened his eyes and looked at him "What is your name?"

"Jarius Gryphon" he gave a short old-world bow from his position. The other male looked at him intently "WHAT are you? You called Hari a lifemate, I have NEVER heard of this before."

"Yet you know about mates at all?"

The man shrugged "pure-blooded families have been known to contain creature blood SOMEWHERE in their line, so one of them somewhere finding their mate is not unusual. Hari's father found his, just as his father did-so on. With those facts, it's not unbelievable SHE would find and feel hers, you."

"Pure-Bloods? What SORT of creature blood?"

The man looked at him sharply "I thought you would know, since you felt it too and knew what she was. Also you easily killed that...thing. Are you telling me you DON'T know about our people?!"

"I know SOME, not much. I know there are beings out there that bare a magical core and call themselves Wizards and Witches. I know they were once hunted by humans and went into hiding to escape persecution. While I do not know how many survived because our people and theirs long ago swore an oath to...ignore each other, I once save one such man from death."

The other male frowned "and he never told you what was going on?"

"The oath was long lost to us as YOUR KIND ignored our existence and OUR KIND started to die out, those who knew long gone. I think I am the only one left who remembers. As for the one I saved, I only healed him and then ensured his safety while he recovered before I left."

The male frowned, as if this sounded familiar somehow but instead decided to answer "humans think creatures like vampires, werewolves (he winced visibly), unicorns and dragons are fairy tails, but they are not. Instead they are kept safe in our world, protected from the humans who would hunt and kill them. In the past SOME creatures like vampires, Draconians, Veela, elves and shape-shifters have joined or bred into the Pure-blooded family lines. They see it as a sign of power in their family these days if one of their children shows signs of this blood. For instance, the Malfoy family are known for their Veela, not their power-that's diluted over the years, but their unusual beauty. The Potter family being one of the founding magic family, had both elf AND shape-shifter, not to mention something else recently introduced but we were unable to identify. The Potter family is also related to ANOTHER pure-blood called the Blacks. THEY had Dark Elf, as did the Princes." This brought up images of the black haired man-Sirius, and then the other 'Uncle' Severus.

So, both had this blood, while it was obvious in the uncle, not so much the other male friend of his lifemates father. Or should he also be seen as another uncle? The male DID say that these...Blacks were related to the Potters-her fathers side.

Calling along the mental path opened previously by the other Carpathian, he sent the other not just the information learned but what had happened. The other Carpathian was shocked by the idea of an entire society of magic-users their entire ancient race had no idea of existing, and that HE did. "Their society is hidden from anything else, even us. Any...humans learning of them are typically wiped of ALL such memories, any of their own kind revealing themselves are punished. This has been the way for a long time. If it came down to them being revealed to us, since they could not take our memories, I believe they would seek to try to destroy us."

The other was horrified "they would start a war over such a thing?!"

"Yes, and our people are dying out enough as it is."

The other voice understood. As a male of their race and so old the male was a protector of their people, meaning he KNEW this race was a potential threat, so by keeping them secret, he ensured that they didn't encounter them-or go looking. The appearance of his lifemate changed things though, no longer about protecting ONLY his people, now it was about protecting HER and the one who saw himself-and she saw-as family.

A Carpathian's lifemate was the most important thing to them, HER family was HIS family and even if the male wasn't genetically related to her, what was important to her, was important to him. More than that, because of the two males not only did his lifemate escape an abusive situation, but they protected her for him and even-indirectly-brought her to him.

"I thank you for this information and will ensure that it is passed on to the prince and those needing to know. If you plan on using the cabin-for now I will inform the healer and he will be in contact with you to organize a time to examine your lifemate to see about removing the fragment. Until then, tend to your lifemate, cleanse and heal her guardian, get to know them better."

The other male withdrew and he blinked to find the other blinked at him "what were you doing?!"

"My people have a common mental path we can use to communicate. I was organizing for our healer to come examine my lifemate for the removal of the soul fragment."

The other frowned "your people can talk to each other with your minds? You know Legilimency?"

"Legilimency?" He shook his head "there is no time. I must cleanse you of any trace of the Master Vampire then both of you must sleep, the dawn approaches. There is food here for you if you need."

Before the other could protest he had left his body and entered his own, seeing any single trace of the vampire's taint.

And found something that shocked him. The male didn't need help. SOMETHING in him was attacking and viciously destroying the vampires parasites. As far as he knew, nothing outside lightening or energy could destroy them. What WAS the male? Was there more like him?

Looking at the males body systems, he was surprised. He was human-like his lifemate, but at the same time his body was enhanced, senses stronger, body built to be more resilient then normal. He studied the digestive and blood, finding the traces of the three liquids and examining them. He found herbs, plants, some he knew, others he didn't but filled with a type of earth energy that seemed a mixture of nature and magic. Each set liquid was doing something different, one was balancing his systems, so the strain on his body from changing back was minimal. Another was healing his bones as they set back into place, the third was boosting his healing.

He knew the basic human form inside and out, as well as a Carpathians, but except for the fact this male was mostly human, he had no idea about his body, why he was enhanced and how his system worked as it did.

So he sought out his memories, seeking how someone went from human to-whatever he was. Was he the result of an experiment? He had learned his peoples enemies were experimenting, trying to find a way to end them, perhaps the first theory of him being an experiment was correct?

What he found in the males memories both promoted fury and horror in him, forcing him to regain his hold of his emotions before the loss of control forced him from the males body. But he DID find out what the male was.

A werewolf.

It was said that the Lycan race was responsible for the tales in human society about werewolves, but if the males memories were correct, that was incorrect. Werewolves as a supernatural race existed, mostly hidden in the magic users society. And MOST were working for the one they called The Dark Lord, along with the ones they called vampires.

He dug deeper, wanting to discover how this once plain 'wizard' became such a creature.

What he found was a child's nightmare image of agony and terror, a father fighting for his child's life against a creature attacking him. He forced down the fury, the boy was only four and the creature attacked and mauled the child for something his father said. The adult was barely able to save his son, but even after the healing, the damage was done. In order to protect their child from those who would hurt him for what wasn't his fault, they were forced to travel from village to village, leaving whenever someone got suspicious of their son's behavior.

While the parents were loving and tried to help their son, they were cruel in other ways. They told him he was different, that it was too dangerous for him to have friends. So not only was he lonely growing up, but they also tried to prevent going to the school where his kind learned who and what they were. By preventing him making friends, they deprived their son of all the necessary skills gained growing up about proper associations and behavior.

Then there was his wolf, it was wild, violent, rabid. It knew only pain and lashing out, and that was-in part-because of his parents.

The child's wolf was young, nothing more than a cub, and cubs needed pack, needed their alpha's, but the cub HAD NO alpha and when the parents were pack, it didn't see them as such, simply because they were never THERE when the wolf came out. Instead they locked him up during the full moon and left a child, a cub, to suffer by itself. The boy LOVED his parents, but part of him was always separate from those around him, NO ONE could understand.

That was why it attacked when it came out. HUMANS locked it up, HUMANS tortured it, isolated it. It HATED humans.

That was until school. From the first day his two friends were DETERMINED to bring him out of his loneliness. They refused to be rejected, even AFTER finding out what he was and what had happened to him. In fact, after finding out about the fact they couldn't be around him as humans during that time, one of them struck upon an idea. Something called an anigmus ability. This, he learned, meant one of their kind could discover their inner-animal, the animal their soul represent and learn how to call it forth, changing their form into that which it represented. This, however, was illegal, an ability they must register at their government.

Which they didn't because they would learn about their friend being a werewolf.

So the two men, along with another friend called Peter, learned this ability, using it to stay with their friend of a full moon. Since the wolf didn't register them as human, only animal, they could stay together, giving the male a sense of pack when he needed it and as the group stayed together both human and wolf soul was soothed by pack, the two males playing with the wolf on nights of the full moon, and apparently the change also protected them against the taint of the wolf that was infectious during those times.

He took note of the males shapes, the one called Black, an dog called a grim, an omen of death, nicknamed Padpoot.

The father of his lifemate an noble and powerful stag, nicknamed Prongs.

The other friend an rat, named Wormtail.

Himself, jokenly named Moony.

Something about the rat though got his attention. The wolf didn't trust the man no matter the shape. He was shifty, cowardly with an air of something he could only describe as being untrustworthy. However the human part ignored this, desperate for friends.

What concerned him was the reaction of the old man had to the newly born daughter, his lifemate. He acted like an grandfatherly figure, but he could see the truth in his eyes, the obsession, he wanted her for some reason and he DID NOT like it.

He examined the mans wolf, comparing it to those in nature, or those of the lycan or them. It was surprisingly normal, except for the intelligence and the unbridled fury at humans for it's isolation and imprisonment.

And it sensed him, he could feel it's fury and blood-lust, even hear and feel it outside his spirit form bubbling up inside the form he inhabited. He reached out to it soothingly, giving a low gentle growl. At first it ROARED back but when he imitated the stern but soothing growl of an alpha, the wolf soul paused, confused. Here was an human male who sensed him AND knew about pack. The instinctual behavior of a wolf cub to pack was there, including relenting to its alpha. And he DEFINITELY had the power behind him to dominate the male and take place as alpha.

This wolf soul had never known pack bonds growing up, having been isolated before it could form them. It's only example of it, the only thing near it he could experience was the other two males. Images, memories, times with the other two males in the form of a big black dog and the noble but strong red stag, playing like the cub he never got to be, bonding, only to loose one to death and the other to imprisonment. The wolf inside howled in pain at the lose of his only pack. It made it all the more protective of his lifemate, the only remains of it, and so, in it's eyes, its cub. And like any wolf, cubs were the most important, they were the future of the pack and MUST be protected.

Outside the males body was a surprise reaction. In his spirit form he felt more than HEARD the little answering feminine whine, but he DEFINITELY felt and heard the males wolf reaction. He gave a soothing gentle growl back, the human inside him gently gathering the child closer to him, holding her close with all the love of both human uncle and protective wolf. How did his lifemate understand the wolf? How did she know how to react, and instinctively in her sleep?

When he thought it over it was a possibility of one of two reasons.

The first was since they had been traveling together for two years she had learned this behavior through interaction, two years meant about 24 months and if the stories about werewolves were true, that meant 24 times he changed. IF he saw her not as a human during those times but his pack, his cub, she would have learned how to act around him.

Second was the male had mentioned 'creature inheritance', where their line had bred with other breeds. He had mentioned her fathers line had had 'Elf' and 'shape-shifter', but he never elaborated on what SORT of shape-shifter. It could mean anything from a classification for a Lycan or Jaguar, to something that could become anything they wished. IF it meant Lycan, it meant her guardian was awake even this young, either reacting itself to sooth him, or was influencing her to soothe her protector since it was too young and not strong enough to protect it's host.

Before he could continue his thoughts he became aware of the fact that the sun was starting to rise.

Confident that the male was now clear and keeping in mind the new information he had, he withdrew from the males body and back into his own, almost swooning with the drain and his weariness from the effort to heal and maintain his form. He nodded to him and spoke "I shall leave you now to feed and rest. This cabin is safe and in my peoples territory. It has everything you should need, food, beds, showers, excreta. Sleep, eat, recover and I shall see you both when the sun sets."

The male nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was cut in half and contains suggestions of rape.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

When he rose the next night instead of heading out to feed first, he moved silently through the house to check on them both. He found them curled up together on the bed, asleep. His lifemate was curled into a ball in the center, arms wrapped around one of the males tightly even in sleep, as if she was afraid he would move away or even leave her while she was unaware. The male himself was curled protectively around HER, other arm flung over over her, limp fingers resting on her shoulder while his arm was bent to cover her visible side.

Every now and then she would either moan softly or stir restlessly, as if in the midst of a nightmare, and when she did he would either let out a low soothing growl or pull her tighter. One, he realized was the wolf reacting and the other the human, whichever it was, each time she would settle back down.

After weaving the most complicated and powerful safeguards he knew around the small building he left to feed before he returned, however the last thing he expected was more presences standing around the property just out of range of the safeguards. He went of the defensive, ready to fight for his lifemate, when one of them stepped forward and spoke he relaxed slightly "peace Jarius Gryphon, I am Demetri Tirunul."

He relaxed slightly "who is with you?"

The other motioned behind him, another walking to his side and under his arm and side, someone smaller and feminine "this is my lifemate, Skyler. You said your lifemate was only a child. She can care for her while we...discuss with the male what is going on and the best way to remove the fragment."

"There are others with you than her" he said, voice tough and daring him to lie.

Another figure stepped forward, male, his silver eyes slashing him. He was tall and had a large chest and arms, pale silver eyes with the long & thick midnight black hair of their race. He blinked, he had never seen silver eyes eyes on another of his race but himself. The male blinked back, obviously also confused or surprised by this.

"This is Gregori, our people's greatest healer, he was the one to help remove the soul pieces from the one I told you about. He is here to examine your lifemate and find a way to remove it. He is also my lifemates uncle, younger brother of her adopted father."

This was the Dark One, boogyman of their race and their princes right-hand-man as well as bodyguard, he realized, also his son-in-law, he remembered. He was said to be knowledgeable in forbidden magic, as well as the greatest healer of their kind. If this male could remove four fragments from another, it was possible to remove it from his lifemate.

Two other figures appeared "These are Razvan and his lifemate Ivory. Ivory aided the healer in the removal of the soul fragments from her lifemate and they are here to aid the healer. Also Razvan thinks that your lifemate may be one of his, perhaps not his daughter, but maybe his descendant. He has come to see if it is so."

At his glare he spoke again "I know you said that your lifemates father was a pure blood and her mother was an magically gifted human but he recognized her image." He blinked "you think my lifemates mother may be one of your daughters?"

The male nodded "There was one, I barely remember her, after my father first was able to possess me. She was only an experiment to see if he could use me to impregnate women at the start. However she disappeared."

"If you are right about this society being able to hide themselves away from humans, it is possible whatever they use to shield themselves among those not with magic was somehow able to block her from any of his efforts to find her."

He frowned "her mother had an older sister and her parents were married. If she truly WAS one of your children..."

The other male nodded, pain in his eyes "she was a rape, but when he thought the pregnancy didn't take he wiped her memory of him. He had no reason to go back to her when in his mind the rape was not successful."

"So he moved to seducing them instead" he nodded "and because she married and stayed in their society, he never was able to trace her" he relaxed a little more " so my lifemate may be your granddaughter instead of daughter."

The other male nodded.

"You want to examine her for the Dragonseeker mark."

Again he nodded.

"And if she does not bare it?"

The male just looked at him, but his lifemate spoke out "IF she does bare magic then we can teach her. It does not matter what family she is from, she is your lifemate and being chased by others. We will aid and protect her."

"And whatever this...guardian of hers is, his knowledge will prove valuable to our race. If there is others like her it is possible the reason we are having so much trouble finding lifemates is they are among this...hidden society" the silver eyed healer said. "A way inside would allow us to possibly find other females, if not then an alliance between our prince and their authority..." The female called Skyler spoke out "maybe we should go in, it's better if we get this examination done so we can remove the fragment as soon as possible."

As if she had reminded them of their purpose the group together moved towards the cabin. He spoke to the group as they moved "I will go first, her guardian is fiercely protective. He shares his body with a wolf spirit and sees my lifemate as his cub, if he sees any of you as a threat to her he will react."

When the green eyed male opened his mouth to speak he looked to them "this is not a normal wolf. It has always been alone, had no alpha and been repressed, "chained" as it was. The only thing that seems to allow any control over it is my lifemate and some sort of...herbal drink."

"Herbal drink?" the silver eyes of the healer looked at him intently.

"From what I saw in his memories it gives him enough control to passicify the wolf, essentially turn it into a...playful puppy-or make it drowsy. However the wolf WILL NOT accept anyone in human form around it. However it sees my lifemate as its cub, or rather the cub of one of its only three pack mates. Both it, and the human part, will do anything to protect her."

They looked at him "And he is NOT an Lycan or a product of some sort of human experiment?"

He looked at him "how much of the information did he pass on to you about them both?"

"That both your lifemate and he were magic users, but not like Xavier. That you were aware of this hidden society when others were not."

He shook his head "they once had an alliance with us. All Carpathian are aware of this, except the alliance was NOT with Xavier and his kind, but them instead. When they went into hiding, Xavier stepped forward, CLAIMING to be one of them. However, his magic is different to theirs."

"In what way?"

"HIS type of magic is more through ceremonies, complex spells and rituals, sacrifices. THEIR type is more to do with an inborn magic core and the ability to manipulate elements of nature. They use spells, yes, but they are more simplistic in nature, some requiring only single words to be spoken. However most do require an medium-or an specialized object to focus their power through, but the strongest do not need it and can use it through will and hand movements alone."

"And what does this have to do with the male not being an Lycan or experiment?"

"When the race went into hiding they took many things with them, some mythical, some legends. Humans and even our own race now know them as stories, fantasies." The young female under her mates arm gasped, hand flying to her mouth "you mean?..."

He nodded "my mate's guardian is a werewolf." The other female...Ivory...frowned "an turn at the full moon, run around howling even attack humans type of werewolf?" To which he nodded "the same. He turns every full moon and now you know why he can not be around humans." She frowned "but it is not another full moon until two nights time, why did he change NOW?"

"It is also linked to his emotions, the wolf reacts to his more...negative feelings."

The healer nodded in understanding "and so the threat to the one both the human and the wolf saw as his only pack caused the wolf to come forward and change earlier." He nodded back to the healer.

The conversation ended when they reached the door to hear the last thing they expected. Laughter. Not just any laughter, but that of a child, his lifemate. Although calling it laughter made it sound too...mature. Instead she was giggling, loudly and almost helplessly, as if something was a amusing her. Or the sort of sound of a child being tickled.

The male voice spoke out suddenly, tone of voice one part exasperated, one part amused, the rest a gentle type of affection "Hari you have too calm down. The more excited you get the more 'Ini gets worked up. Your mate is almost here with others and when he arrives if you're too worked up she will see them as a threat and possibly attack him. You don't want 'Ini to hurt him, do you?"

The group exchanged a look, Ini? He hadn't mentioned anyone else with them.

"The wolf?" the younger female asked curiously.

"No, they call THAT Moony. I have no idea who or what this...Ini is. They were alone when I brought them here."

"All right Uncle Remi, she is just so happy I am safe. She said when she felt my fear she was scared she wouldn't be on time to help us" the child said innocently and the next thing they heard surprised them. Hissing. But not just any sort of hissing you expect from a child from anyone furious. Instead like the sound of a wolf from a human throat, this was an animal hiss from an human throat. But more than that, this was an reptile hiss, more exact snake-like.

The thought was answered as there came the sound of another hiss, this one of an actual snake.

But snakes didn't HAVE an actual language, so how could his lifemate speak it? They were simple creatures, too simple to have complex thought or distinct a thought enough to have language, yet here was his lifemate talking to one. Looking at the others he saw their frowns, except the healer who merely raised an dark eyebrow at him.

Instead of speaking he just moved to open the door.

Inside the bedroom they found both still on the bed. The male looked pale and even a little sickly, sitting up against the wall in a loose way to show he was weak, but his eyes were sharp and at attention.

Next to him was his lifemate, seated with her legs crossed and still giggling.

Wrapped loosely around her legs on the bed and the head reared up so the head was facing his lifemates was an LARGE snake. It's tongue was flicking his lifemates cheeks, tickling her and causing her giggling. As they watched the snake stopped 'licking' her cheek and the eyes closed as the snakes head turned so it could nuzzle her cheek in an definate sign of affection.

And his lifemate wrapped her arms around it, nuzzling the reptile back just as affectionately, with the love, trust and innocence of a child.

The group exchanged looks, silent communication. The snake was large enough to be some type of boa constrictor, but the patterns on it's scales and the green color was not like any boa they ever saw before or knew about it's existence. Another magical creature perhaps? It would explain how it could have language and understand what his lifemate was saying. In fact the shade of green on the snake's scales was the same as his lifemates eyes.

There was a species of boa from South America called an emerald tree boa, and the green python from Papua New Guinea, a few other smaller snake species, but none they had ever seen like this one before.

Suddenly the snakes head snapped up and around, tongue tasting the air as it sensed them, hissing furiously it pulled free of her arms and put itself between them and the child, mouth widening to reveal fangs obviously dripping with venom.

That was another thing confusing, boa's weren't venomous, and yet obviously THIS one was.

When it hissed again he blinked. He had UNDERSTOOD it, words through the hiss, or maybe IN the hiss. "Stay away! MY hatchling!You won't have her, she's MINE!"

He blinked, glancing at his fellow Carpathians, but they looked just as confused as he had. The male, Demitri, looked at him with a thoughtful look "you know something."

"I UNDERSTOOD it...HER." The other male blinked at him "how?"

"I have no idea" he paused "she is my lifemate, if SHE understands, it is possible through her I can also."

"Have you exchanged blood yet?" the healer asked him.

"No. She is too young for a blood connection, I do not want my lifemate having to try to handle the stress of our connection during the daylight hours. Added to the fact I do not know how her body and the magical core will react to my blood." He paused thoughtfully "however there is another possibility."

"Which is?"

"At least two hundred years ago I found an male of their kind grievously wounded in a clearing. Mother Earth urged me to save his life, I know not why. I have come to see this magic-user through their memories as my lifemates grandfather, her father's father. In order to save him, I used a small amount of my blood." The healer frowned "so this blood bond survived in some small connection through both generations."

"From her memories I learned of another effect. According to her father both he and HIS father found their equivalent of their lifemate." The healer's head snapped towards him before turning back to the snake.

The child lunged forward, seizing the snake around the 'middle', hissing "No, 'Ini! DON'T! He's my mate!" The snake stopped, turning it's head slightly "Mate? You are too young to have a mate. You are but a hatchling, young one."

"Mommy and daddy knew they were supposed to be mates the day they met, Uncle Remi told me. They KNEW they were supposed to be together, they felt it. I felt it too. I felt it when he came to save us from the mean man, I feel it now" her eyes narrowed in childish temper "if you bite him...I'll never talk to you again!"

It was such a childish thing to say, but the snake obviously took it seriously, she (and it WAS a she, he realized) sank down onto the bed, head in her lap, looking relaxed, but the eyes remained on them.

He turned to look at the male since the snake had relaxed and it was safe, for now. "May I introduce our people's healer Gregori Daratrazanoff, his neice Skyler and her lifemate Demetri Tirunul, Skyler's biological father Razvan Shonski of the Dragonseeker clan and his lifemate Ivory Manilov. Demetri was the one I was in communication with, he brought his lifemate to help care for Hari while you recover. Razvan was the one, like my lifemate, once possessed by the soul fragments of another, his lifemate aided the healer in removing it."

The male eyed them for a few seconds silently then spoke "I suppose you know about our kind too so I ask only that you don't tell others. I am Remus Lupin-or Remi Black, This is my best friends daughter Hari Evans-or her birth name is Hari Potter. I am trusting you all with the truth, only because we are on the run and I need others to protect her. As one of you is my cubs mate, I am trusting you while I am so weak." His eyes closed briefly and he looked exhausted and twice his age for a few seconds before opening again to reveal hard amber eyes "be warned, if you betray us, I will make you regret it." They then bled back to the same warm chocolate.

The healer spoke out "our Prince wishes us to offer you and your...niece a place among us. She is the lifemate of one of our people, so one of us. We protect and care for the families of our lifemates."

The green eyed male spoke out "her mother, did she have a mark, something no one else had?" The sandy haired male's head snapped around "what do you mean?!"

"A mark, something she was born with, a Birthmark of a fire-breathing dragon over the left ovary, something that may seem to disappear or reappear at times." The males eyes narrowed "how do YOU know?!"

The Carpathians exchanged glances, so it WAS true.

"Because it means she is one of our kind, or was at least half. It also explains her magic."

"What do you mean? What's going on?!"

Ivory stepped forward "my lifemates grandfather is one of three brothers, mages, who are the enemy of our people. He killed the lifemate of one of our women and kept her captive, forcing her to bare him children, triplets, for the purpose of dark magic, black magic. He kept them weak by drinking their blood to prolong his own life, until the two females helped their brother to escape. Soren, his father fled with an important item the three brothers wanted and found his lifemate, the two conceiving twins, my lifemate and his sister Natalya. When their parents were killed Xavier took them and used them. To protect his sister Razvan gave himself to Xavier. The mage implanted four soul fragments inside him, shadows of himself, and used him to seduce gifted women and conceive children, girls, he could use for their blood."

"And you think...Lilly..."

The green eyed male spoke again "there was one, I think she was the first, married to a human male, or at least the first I remembered. She was an experiment to see if a pregnancy would take if he..." the male looked physically sick "he thought the pregnancy didn't take so he wiped her memory of him and abandoned her. But I remember her. When Demitri sent us the information, the memories, something about the image of her struck me."

"We think by her mother living in your world she was protected in such a way Xavier or any of his brothers never found out about her." The males eyes were wide "so you think Lily was YOUR daughter and that makes Hari your granddaughter."

They nodded and the healer added "over the last few years we have been finding others, daughters of Razvan and these gifted women, some rejected by him like Skyler for whatever purpose he wants, others escaping in some way or another, each one becoming a lifemate to one of our males."

The male looked at the green eyed Carpathian and blinked "you have her eyes, Lilly's eyes." Then he blinked as if coming out of his memories and spoke "so what does this mean? To us? To Hari?"

"It means not only does your cub have the protection of her lifemate and our people but the Dragonseeker clan. Razvan's clan is one of the most powerful and revered of our race."

"Does...does that mean you're my granddaddy?" came a small voice from the middle of the bed. They looked to find the girl sitting up on her knees, eyes intense, green eyes looking hopefully into green eyes. The male relaxed slightly, and without a word, nodded. With a small cry the child threw herself into his arms, arms wrapped around him as she sobbed out everything she had gone through in her small limited lifespan. After she had tired herself out she went limp, tired so the male gently laid her back down on the bed. As he pulled back the snake eyed him then coiled herself around the child protectively head lowered as she too slept.

Which reminded them and they turned back to the sandy haired male "where did you get the snake and where was it when you were attacked last night?"

"She was in Albania and Hari found her egg. She was stuck inside and she helped her hatch. Since then she REFUSES to leave her. As for last night, Hari convinced her to go hunting. She was so upset when she found us a few hours ago that she now refuses to leave her again, even to hunt."

While the Healer and green eyed male moved to examine the girl under the one open watchful eye of the snake, the others questioned the male. "Tell us about your kind. What do you call yourselves?"

"Witches and Wizards. I would be a wizard, and Hari, once she starts learning more..."

"A witch."

He nodded.

"Are you all the same? In your society?"

He shook his head "There are two major classes, Purebloods and Muggles. Purebloods are those who can track their bloodline back hundreds of years of magic-users. Muggles are non-magic users, normal humans. We are forbidden to reveal our existence to Muggles, punishment by imprisonment in Azkaban..." he grimaced and at their looks explained "Wizard prison." He went on "the Muggles are then Obliviated-their memories wiped. Next are Half-Blood's and Muggleborn. I am a Half-Blood and Hari is..." he looked at them "was THOUGHT to be one. A half-blood is born from a Pureblood and and a Muggle, Muggleborn, creature, another Half-Blood, or Squib. Next there is Muggleborn, these are Witches or wizards born to Muggle parents. Hari's mother was thought to be Muggleborn while her father was a Pureblood." He looked at the green eyed male beside the Healer knelt next to the child "but if you are right she is more than that. We always wondered why she was and IS so powerful-even for a child.

Then there is Squibs. These are born to pureblood families but have either no or very little magic, they can not do magic or only minor spells." He grimaced "there are rumors that Pureblood families used to-at worse-kill Squibs born to them for the humiliation of having weak blood-at best-wipe their memories and 'throw' them into Muggle society." He frowned "however Lilly has another theory for the existence of Muggleborn."

"Theory?"

"Many Pureblood families HATE Muggleborns just as much as Squibs. They see them as thieves of magic, they think they don't deserve the magic they bare. However Lilly after she married James decided to research family lines. She was trying to find out about her birthmark and in researching family lines discovered there MAY be a connection between Squibs and Muggleborns. She theorized that Muggleborns were actually descendants of Squibs."

They frowned "so they reject their children into human society for little or no magic, only to be surprised when down the line there are ones born able to use it?"

"Except a few lines, most Pureblood families HATE Muggleborn, Squibs AND Half-bloods. If you can't trace your mother and father's line back a few hundred years of Pureblood line, you are lower then them. They TOLERATE Half-Bloods, see themselves as better than Muggles, HATE Muggleborn and LOATHE Squibs. They see Muggleborns as thieves of magic, but you can't STEAL magic. Only a few Pureblood lines don't see them this way. Hari's father's line was among them few."

"And you can create spells with just a word?" He nodded, drawing something for the bed beside him and held it up, speaking one word "Lumos." Immediately the end lit up in a weak light, about as bright as a candle flame.

As it died he asked firmly "tell us about this Prophecy about my lifemate."

Notes:

Yes, this is Nagini. MY version has since Remus was traveling around the world trying to stay ahead of the British Ministry AND the Order Of The Phoenix, they were in Albania BEFORE Voldermort could find her and turn her into a Horcrux.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter seems to be getting long, here's the next half.

****************************Chapter Break*********************************

The male sighed, closing his eyes wearily "do you believe in seerers?"

"Our Princes' father, Vladimir Dubrinsky, had the sight. He saw the near extinction of our race and did what he could to divert it how he could." To this the male nodded and spoke out in a firm practiced voice "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." the eyes opened and he looked at them "this was told by a seer to Albus Dumbledore, one of our worlds most renowned and highly revered warrior of Light Magic shortly before Hari's birth. TWO girls were born in those conditions, Hari and another Novelle Longbottom, a Pureblood, who was born July 30th while Hari was July 31st.

Voldemort learned the two were born that met the requirements of the prophecy.

However, Voldemort chose Hari as his target because like himself she is a half-blood, rather than the pure-blooded. Voldemort chose Hari as he believed she is the most danger to him and he saw himself in her before even seeing her."

"And this other child...Novelle, did SHE escape without trouble?"

The male shook his head "no. The Longbottom Estate was attacked by Voldermort's follower's calling themselves Deatheaters, they had time to hide their child before they tortured Frank and Alice to complete insanity. Novelle is being raised by her grandmother, but even if she's not being abused..."

"What?"

He sighed "children usually have bursts of accidental magic during their youth until they go to school and learn to control it. It's an emotional thing. But not all children do it. There is this old Pureblood belief in...forcing a child to display magic if they don't show it. It can be involve anything from scaring a child enough to traumatize them, hoping they'll lash out instinctively to protect themselves, to-say holding them outside a window, threatening to drop them." There was multiple growls in the room, the male blinking at them "what?"

The green eyed male explained "our race is suffering, we are so few, especially our children. To treat a child like this, especially a female, is abporant to us." The male sighed "it is the same for us. The pure blood families are dying out, having less and less children. The Malfoys-for example-only have just been able to have one son even though they have been trying for years for more. Lilly said it was all the interbreeding in the pure blood lines, the fact that the families shared blood so much meant they could no longer have children that aren't either deformed, squibs or die at birth." He looked over at Hari "she's just a child and she has already shown signs of being powerful. Having a pure blood father and a Muggleborn mother has made her what a Witch SHOULD be. The new blood revitalized the ancient line. The pure blood Supremacists may think it's tainting but in fact it's revitalizing a dying line." His head turned back to them "and IF you're right about Lilly's real origin, the mixed blood combined with pure blood..." he sighed "there is no telling how powerful she could become. It is no wonder she would be the one to stop the Dark Lord." He blinked as a group of eyes swung around to lock on him in a glare "what?"

"You STILL want her to be the one to destroy this evil, despite what she's been through?!"

He closed his eyes and sighed "you have to understand how it is and was for us there. It was a war zone, everyone was constantly afraid for their and their family lives. They didn't even want to step foot outside their door for the fear. If HE returns, it will go back to that. I don't WANT it to be Hari, but if she has something to do with his complete destruction and freedom for our world..." His eyes opened to them "plus there's the prophecy."

A smooth voice spoke from behind them as the Healer came back to his self "there is two types of prophecies, subjective and definitive. A definitive one CAN NOT be avoided. Our Prince's father saw this one when he saw the decline of our race, both through the murder of our people and and tainting of the earth we rest in by our enemy. THIS is an subjective."

The scarred man looked at him sharply "how can you say that?!"

"Even without our Prince seeing it, it would have happened. Tell me, if your enemy hadn't have heard about this prophecy, would he have hunted down her family personally? Would he have marked her by trying to kill her?"

The man relaxed, face thoughtful "no, you are right about that. If he had either ignored it, sent his Deatheaters out instead or never heard of it, he would still been alive today. But then of course if he sent his Deatheaters out the same thing would of happened as when they failed he would have gone out himself. He MADE it come true himself."

"Tell us about this man who wants my lifemate to return to those abusive mortals, the one who lead those others to stop you leaving with her."

The man frowned and there was a minute shift in the air "Albus Dumbledore. He is a great man and wizard in our world. He beat the last Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald single handedly in a duel and imprisoned him and discovered the twelve uses for Dragon's Blood along with Nicolas Flamel-a famous Alchemist. He is now the Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry and serves as Supreme Mugwump in the International Confederation Of Wizards, Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot."

Some of the Carpathians exchanged looks. Ivory and Razvan nodded to their questioning thoughts. There was some sort of sutble spell over the male, which activated when he spoke the mans name. By the sounds of it, by the tone of his voice, it was some sort of loyalty spell, however as long as he didn't speak the name he was fine. They would need to find it as well and remove it, they couldn't risk it with how close he was to the child, even IF the wolf inside him prevented him from doing anything about it.

One time the wolf's rejection of anything human-except the child-was highly beneficial.

"This...school, tell us about it."

"Hogwarts. It's located on a hidden vast land in Scotland. To those without magic it's seen as an old abandoned site of a dangerous mine, but in reality it is the oldest and most prestigious magical school in the world. All Magicals in England go there, getting an invitation when they turn eleven." He frowned, looking at the child in concern.

"What is it?" they asked, seeing the concern. "All this running we're doing, the escaping it won't matter in about about six years, they'll know where we are, no matter WHAT we do. Or hide."

Their eyes narrowed at him "Why do you say that?"

"There is this book at Hogwarts, a magical book. It records every child born in England from the minute of their birth and keeps tabs on them until they are old enough to start Hogwarts. From the moment they reach age it reveals their location so the headmaster can send their letter. It doesn't matter where that child goes, the book will know and reveal it to them."

"Is there no way to stop it revealing the child's location?"

"It is indestructible, the only way is to...influence the information. So far that is only in events of death. However Severus thinks if Hari was to find an protective environment and become an citizen of another countries magical community. Or..."

"Or what?"

"Or somehow awaken a creature inheritance earlier than normal and fully. She would have to be fully Dark Elf or fully Shape-Shifter because if she is part with even a hint of her original magical inheritance she would be classed under the book."

"So someone with an full creature inheritance is not classed close enough to be summoned to the school?"

"No. Those with inheritance in the school are only part of half creature, the inheritance diluted through their inheritance of the line. Vampires and Dark Elves and so on don't go" he looked at them, anticipating their next question "the only reason I was able to go was that the headmaster himself brought my letter and went through steps to ensure no one found out about me. I was hidden away every full moon. Otherwise I would have never of gone. I was a magical child before I was attacked. I still was, most of the time."

"So the problem is either her becoming a citizen of another countries magical community or awaking a full creature inheritance perhaps too early for her body to handle and hoping it is not something that would be accepted by the school." The green eyed Carpathian said, to which the sandy haired male nodded "however the first is not an option. It was the first place I tried. However every country I went to refused to accept us. Apparantly the Ministry Of Magic contacted them when we left and told them if it was discovered they were hiding us in their lands, they would take it as an act of war. Brittian's magical community may be suffering right now but many communities of other countries do NOT need a desperate group of witches and wizards flooding their land, stomping around, blundering and exposing them to muggles. They don't want to deal with the clean-up of all that."

They looked at him sharply "are they REALLY that foolish? They would expose themselves that way?"

The male snorted "the magical community has grown up in Brittan believing because they have magic they are so much better that muggles, yet they still live in the middle-ages. No electricity, no vehicles, using fire to cook, etc. They have muggle studies as a class in Hogwarts and yet know next to nothing. They still believe spells are faster then guns. Purebloods are the worse, at least Muggleborns know different, but if they try to tell the Purebloods they reject even the idea of it. That is why most Pureblood families are either dying out, because they refuse to conform to the times-including introducing new blood into the line-or being killed off, because they are programming their descendants with the same beliefs they are ending off being killed in some way or another. There is only a few lines I think will be left at all in the end."

The Carpathians exchanged looks. THEY knew of a way to protect her. She was a lifemate of a Carpathian male and she would have to become one of them sooner rather than later, both for her safety and her males sanity and soul. The fact that the child's grandfather shared a type of blood bond with her mate BEFORE her birth meant she shared that blood, the blood of a Carpathian, and while he and his son-her father-had never actually had the blood strong enough to change, they shared some minor aspects. Since SHE was strong enough already to sense her own lifemate AND be bonded to him before a blood exchange, it was possible when she reached maturity instead of awakening her Dark Elf or Shifter blood, she could awaken the Carpathian, part because it was more recent in the line, part because the source of that blood was so close.

It didn't matter if the previous magical communities-even their own land-had rejected them, their Prince would not. All females were precious to their people, especially female children, GIFTED female children were treasured and protected by every Carpathian male-mated or not-with their existence, and the fact that THIS child was the lifemate of an ancient with knowledge of another world where possible multiple lifemates existed and COULD exist in the future...

The trouble is that she was just a child and they had only a possibility of six years before those hunting the two could definitely find them, no matter where they hid. If they brought her across, they would be depriving her of the chance of growing into and experiencing her heritage, who and what she was through her parents. Yes, Carpathians had their own type of magic, but it was more a nature based and couldn't do nearly as much as an interesting things as these others as a race could do. After what she had been through the last four years of her life she deserved a chance to discover the wonder and awe of magic.

Also as a Carpathian her aging would be slower than a humans, even a magic-gifted one. A Carpathian reached maturity at around 200-250 years old, she would have to watch the two males she cared for, the only two males in the most of her remembered years who were ever caring and gentle with her grow old and die.

To a Carpathian male nothing was more important to them then their lifemate. It wasn't just because their race was dying out, or their children were rarely being female or their children rarely survived their first year of life. Carpathian males were dark in soul, not evil just dark and their females were their light, they 'lit' up their dark soul and kept their souls anchored, kept them from turning into the evils of their kind. After maturity a Carpathian began to slowly loose their emotions and ability to see in color, delegated to a world of black\white and grey until they find their mate, they greeted the dawn and ended their existence or they surrendered their soul to the momentarily rush of fear and adrenaline-laced blood. A lifemate returned color, emotion and light to their world, love, lust, caring, kindness, all things they once lost. So a male was powerfully protective of their mate, anything endangering her was met with swift lethal force, anything she loved, the male cared for and protected as if it was his own-including family, her desires were taken into account, even if they were something the male didn't agree with-the only exception being in regards to her and her families safety and the secrecy and protection of their race.

But there was also another something else to think of. As a werewolf there was no telling how long this male would live. On one side the life and spirit of a wolf, on the other an human male, but not a normal male and male with a magical core. The male he had healed had lived AT LEAST two hundred years, including the years before he had found him. His exposure to his blood wasn't enough to change that, which meant the race lived longer than normal humans, how long exactly he did not know. Also there was the fact that the male he had saved had been, as the male put it, a Pureblood. Was it different for those with other-type blood in their veins? Like his lifemate?

If it didn't matter, as long as they had the magical core, then both males his mate cared for would live longer then normal lives. Added the fact that this...Severus was an inherited Dark Elf which in stories-if they were true-lived AT LEAST five hundred years. He was unsure about the one imprisoned. It may be that the dog part of his soul extended his own life, it may be that it shortened it. However as a Pureblood he could live longer then the others in the 'pack' did.

Any further talk ceased as the Healer drew back from the child, coming back to himself and accepting the offering of blood from the wrist of the green eyed male beside him. Once he had closed the wounds with his healing saliva he asked "what do you think?" For silent seconds the silver eyed male said nothing before he answered out loud. "I have been in communication with Francesca and Syndil. There IS a way to remove the soul fragment..." When they relaxed and started to look relieved he added "however it is dangerous and right at this moment with her condition she is too weak to survive it." His eyes swung around to look at him "as it is, you will need to do a blood bond to keep her anchored here to us during this event."

The male wolf growled, eyes flashing amber and the snake raised it's head, hissing threateningly, reacting to its 'hatchlings' protector's anger "what do you mean her condition?!"

"Even though you have been healing the damage done by those mortals to her health, the malnourishment and neglect, the starvation and abuse, the effects still linger. There is only so much you could do and being constantly on the run has only helped hold back most of the healing rather than helped. Yes, in some areas she is improved, but the constant moving has done more harm than good. She needs time to just rest and recover. Surely you have noticed her sleeping a lot more than she should be?"

The male deflated from his anger "I know, it's just..."

"We understand, you had no choice then. But NOW you do. You are one of us, one of ours and we will protect you. You will remain here and rest" he slowly stood "give both yourself and her time to gather your strength and health back, let her recover enough for us to remove the shard and her be with her lifemate. THIS is where you both belong."

The male sighed " I don't belong anywhere. I can't stay anywhere near muggles or I endanger them during the full moon...I'm a..."

"Werewolf, yes, we know." His eyes narrowed in suspicion "how?"

"When I examined you before, I felt it, sensed it."

"And...and you're not scared? Disgusted?"

"No. We are Carpathians, of the earth, and your wolf is just like us. We can become any animal or earths creature we wish. Wolves are part of our nature, our pack, just as you are, as the packmate of my lifemate."

The woman with the green eyed male spoke "you and your wolf are safer here than any other land. You need not fear hurting anyone on a full moon in the wilds of the Carpathian mountains. You can run around with us then, if it is your wish." Now the other female spoke "my lifemate has a pack he protects out here, our pack. Here, you can had a home, pack, protection, if you both wish it."

When the male went to open his mouth two things happened. The woman spread her arms and two wolves suddenly appeared, leaping from her back onto the floor by her side and the male beside her changed shape, an large black-furred wolf standing in it's place.

The male blinked, blinked, then blinked again before looking suddenly old "I have a pack...HAD a pack, once." There was so much in those words, so much yearning, loneliness, pain, need, and something they couldn't name. Inside the male they could FEEL the wolf howl mournfully, crying out at the betrayal of his pack, at the loss of one of his precious few members, at the helplessness of being unable to help free the imprisoned the other. He even felt the need to help the one who had helped them escape. He knew he was safe right now, at least safe enough to send them potions, but he had no idea if he was a prisoner or being forced to aid aid any of their enemies.

******************************************Chapter Break**********************************

I realized in order for this to work properly with Harry as Hari, I needed to change a few other things-hence Neville\Novelle.

A few people have made comments in reviews and PM's about there being other females in the Wizarding World that are lifemates and I am here to reveal...Of Course there is! I can think of TWO DEFINITE right now, one same year as Hari, the other year younger. Just think 'innocent' or 'good' souls, one an much loved girl the other...well just mentioned. Also one married female will be revealed ( :( sad) and the other an much-loved well know older female. Props to you if you can guess all four. I'm thinking about making Ginny and Hermione one, but can't decide if they are good enough yet. Maybe if my readers put in a vote yes or no to one or both...


	6. Chapter 6

EVERY being in the room felt the the wolf's howl, even if it was internal, even, to their surprise, the other two on the bed. The snake raised it's head, the child stirring with a small whine of anxiety. As they watched the snake tightened it's coils around the child slightly, pulling them both slowly and gently across to the male's side. By the time the child was lying against his leg, the snake had coiled itself protectively around both against the bed, child's head on one of his legs as a pillow, snake's head on the other.

The youngest female's voice trembled as she asked "what happened to them?"

The sandy haired male closed his eyes "when I was younger I wasn't allowed to have friends, or socialize. My parents were afraid if we got to close to others, they would learn what I was" his eyes opened briefly and he looked at them "in the last two wars, both vampires and werewolves sided with the Dark side. The fact SOME of us were on the light side was forgotten in the face of their deeds and crimes and an corrupt government. So now all those 'Good folk' out there see our kind as evil, Dark Creatures. Really all we want is equality, but because of those few, our kind are now tainted." His eyes closed again "when I went to Hogwarts I tried to keep myself separate. But unfortunately I was in the wrong house for solitude and silence."

"What do you mean?"

"The students of Hogwarts are separated into four different houses and these houses are like your family for the rest of the school time. You study with them, eat with them, sleep with them..." he sighed "each house is named and based off one of the founding members. Slytherin house from Salazar Slytherin-ambition, cunning and resourcefulness, with their symbol of a serpent and their colors are green and silver" he looked at the child "The last Dark Lord came from Slytherin, and was supposed to be the Slytherin heir. A lot of bad people came from that house. But some GOOD came from there to, Merlin came from Slytherin.

Ravenclaw is another house-Rowena Ravenclaw, they value intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Their symbol is an eagle and colors are blue and bronze. Next is Hufflepuff, Helga Hugglepuff-who value hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty and fairplay. It's emblem is a badger and it's colors are yellow and black. Then their is OURS."

"Gryffindor, right?"

"Right, I won't ask how you know. Our founder was Godric Gryffindor who was brave, daring and chivalrous. The symbol is a lion and the colors are scarlet and gold. I often wonder why I of all people ended up there."

"I don't" the older female drew herself up, the two wolves either side of her whining and nudging him in their attempt to soothe him "you faced a group of people, lead by a man powerful not jus magically but politically, in order to protect a child. You are willing traveling the world facing countless unknown dangers-not just just in your own community but ours-in order to keep her safe. You may not be the sort of person outside to show these traits, but you DEFINITELY bare them inside."

"Go on" the silver eyed male prodded "the others of your pack."

"Sirius Black, James Potter, Lilly Evans and Peter Pettigrew, myself" his eyes opened when he realized he had growled the last name "Hari even maybe Severus Snape-as much as we BOTH don't want to think of each other as pack, we both have a bond with or over Hari." He looked down at the child "James and Lilly are...WERE her family, her parents, and were murdered because they stood between the Dark Lord and their daughter. The Wizarding world sees them as heroes, just as they see Hari as their savior, but she's just a child, a child they failed to protect by putting their trust in the wrong man, just as we once did." His eyes closed and he sighed heavily. "There is a spell in our world, it's called the Fidlius. It is used to hide people. It can be placed over a location where someone is hiding and then they then appoint what is known as a Secret Keeper. ONLY the Secret Keeper knows their location and they can't be made to give it to anyone else. Torture, blackmail, nothing will work, the Secret Keeper CAN NOT tell anyone the address against their will. However..."

"They can do so willingly" they finished and the sandy haired male nodded "they can willingly take them there or give them the location. Around this time I was asked to talk to a pack of werewolves just outside England, to try and persuade them to join our cause against the Dark Lord. Before I left I had a conversation with Sirius. He told me that originally both James and Dumbledore wanted HIM as the Secret Keeper, because he was James' best friend and he trusted his since they nearly grew up together. However Sirius didn't think it was a good idea, he was too obvious, the Dark Lord and his forces would KNOW he would be the one they would use. So he was going to suggest using someone else and just pretending it was him, to throw them off the track of the true Keeper. He was going to suggest someone else we trusted be the true Keeper while acted the part. The only thing wrong was, we obviously trusted the WRONG person."

"Who?"

"Peter Pettrigrew" again the words were a slight growl "he was one of our group, our friends since Hogwarts. We took him into our pack, protected him from bullies and made him once of us and the rat-the first chance he got-joined the Dark Lord as one of his Deatheaters and after becoming the Secret Keeper didn't hesitate to take him straight to where they were hiding!" he visibly fought for control before continuing in an even voice "While with the pack I kept getting this sense of forbidding and my wolf was getting restless, demanding I return. By the time I did, it was too late. Sirius was in prison for 'betraying the Potters' and Dumbledore had taken Hari away somewhere and refused to tell me where or let me see her. They said that Sirius was the Secret Keeper, that he had betrayed James and Lilly then hunted down Peter and killed him and twelve muggles on a crowded street after Peter shouted what he had done." He trembled slightly then slowly was able speak calmly again "I TRIED to tell then Sirius wasn't the keeper, that that was Peter and Sirius was a decoy, but they didn't listen to me. I was just a werewolf, my word doesn't have any influence, especially when it came to Dumbledore. Sirius went to prison without a trial, for the betrayal of the two most important people in his life-one a distant cousin."

The younger female seemed horrific "he's still there?!" The sandy haired male nodded "and he will be the rest of his life, and in Azkaban that isn't long."

"What do you mean?"

"Azkaban is guarded by creatures called Dementors. They are wraith-like creatures that are drawn to a persons soul. They suck all your good, pure and joyful memories out of you, all your good feelings, leaving you with only pain, desolation and darkness, everything negative. There is only ONE defense against them."

"What is that?" the male looked at them silently for a few seconds then with a wave of the wand in a spiral pattern, spoke two words "Expecto Patronum." A brilliant light started from his wand tip, lighting up the room in a bluish silver, fading down quickly, but only enough to reveal another shape in the room. There, standing on the floor beside the bed and looking at them was an ghostly image, a wolf. But it was different, somehow it felt...pure...clean...as if this being embodied everything true and good and even innocent in the man. It was so good in fact, they could see how something so foul as an wraith that feeds on goodness could be repelled. Even the males just wanted to reach out and touch it, to bask in it's purity, the females had tears in their eyes as well as smiles on their faces.

But somehow what was most surprising was not only was the wolf the good in the male, but also seemed to be the embodiment of the wolf as well, as if the form the good of the wolf inside him, bout the power behind it was the males. "This" the male said "is called a patronus. It is a witch or wizards spirit creature. They are used as protection from Dementors, but they are also used as communication because they can not be intercepted or stopped. Dark Wizards can not use this spell, only light or some grey witches or wizards. If a Dark Wizard tries to use it..." he shuddered and the Carpathians caught the image of someone in robes being covered in maggots from their wand, consuming them alive as they screamed. Slowly the ghostly wolf walked forward, away from the bed and towards the Carpathians, inspecting each in turn carefully, even the Carpathian Wolves who surprisingly just sniffed it back, seemed confused for a minute, but accepted the attention. The wolf paused at the green-eyed male, walking around him as if inspecting him before moving to the youngest female, who sank to her knees in front of it and accepted it's attention, the ghostly head nuzzling her and looking at her before walking back to the bed, nuzzling the child and looking back at her as if communicating something to her before slowly fading away out of existence.

But not before seeing the female rise and nod seriously to it as if agreeing with it.

The sandy haired male frowned at this and spoke again "Sirius can't defend himself from the Dementors without his wand, the only thing I can think of is his Animagus form. The Dementors are not interested in animals, their thought processes are too...simple for them. If Sirius is smart, every time they come near him, he'll use that. But he's been there four years already, I can't imagine him able to hold it for that long."

"Animagus?" the silver eyed healer asked.

"It's an...ability...an transformation gained through careful study and potions that allows a witch or wizard to change their body into that of a chosen animal. It is how my pack was able to be with me during the full moon. James could be a Red Stag, Sirius a Grim and Peter..." his teeth clenched "a rat. Just before the war Lilly went through it as well. She became a doe. It is also illegal to be one and not be registered, but THEY did it anyway. All to be with me."

"How did you find out about this...ability?"

They caught an image, an older woman in robes, dignified, stern, but also kind and caring, of her turning into a silver tabby cat. There was something about the woman, something BEYOND the dignity and kindness, a light shining from her even HE could see thanks to his wolf, and because of this he was always respectful and did what she asked. It wasn't as if the wolf saw her as an alpha female, no, it was more like the wolf simply WANTED to obey her, like it saw no reason to disobey or disrespect her, and neither did he.

The Carpathians exchanged looks. THIS female was gifted, more than a witch, she was a capable female-despite her age-and somehow the wolf saw her as the pure light all females were in the Carpathian world. Only certain types of females were compatible with their males, only certain types could become lifemates, they had to have this...purity, this...spark about them, and this older female was definitely one. Her being a witch and having a magic core like HIS lifemate just meant she was capable of being brought across as an Carpathian, but this ability to change herself into a cat without a wand and by will alone showed she was gifted.

They wondered if he knew of any other gifted females who could became lifemates like her.

He had said there was some females being born in normal society, Muggleborn he called them, born-his lifemates mother thought-from those children born of magical families and rejected into human society. THESE would obviously be the sort of gifted females their males needed. However, if what the male said about the book in the school was correct, not only for THEIR country but all over the world, it explained how they were all disappearing. At eleven they went into their magical community, learned for seven years, then lived there. He didn't know if they stayed there during their entire seven years, but the magical barrier keeping them disguised from the 'normal' world seemed to even be able to block the connection between a male and his lifemate, or at LEAST keep the male from sensing them.

All that he knew about the magic community was limited, the male would be able to help them learn more, perhaps even the way for their males to enter these societies so they could search for their lifemates. There had to be a way in and out for them to use. But before they even start to worry about all that, they first had to aid his lifemates full recovery, the removal of the shard and trying to figure out what to do about what would happen in six years.

"Tell us about this...ability of my lifemates. The one to communicate with snakes."

"It called Parseltongue in our world, those who could speak it were Parselmouths or serpent-tongues. It's not just isolated to magical snakes, but common ones as well. In Wizarding Brittan it's classed as a Dark ability because the two most famous Wizards who spoke it were Dark Wizards, Salazar Slytherin and Voldermort himself." He looked down at the child "if they knew she could speak it, they would reject her at best, fear her at least, or demand her death as a Dark Witch at worst."

"Why? Speaking to snakes could not be anything dangerous." He shook his head "Parselmouths are also said to be able to CONTROL snakes to an extent too."

The Carpathians exchanged looks. If she truly could do this it explained why such a large obviously protective snake hadn't attacked them or the other male yet. Her ability would also make her something Xavier and his brothers would DEFINITELY covert. They would have to keep a close guard on her and make sure her abilities weren't leaked out.

"If you are right about the soul fragment in her, it explains that ability, there is only ONE being it could have come from."

"That is NOT possible" the healer said, turning to him. The male blinked at him "what do you mean?"

"The soul fragment, despite it being inside her most her life, is too small and weak to be any influence on her. It it leeching off her health and magical core to sustain itself and IF she was to still bare it in a few years time, perhaps into puberty, it MAY allow the rest of the soul-if it survives-influence over her mind, but not anything else. There is NO WAY she could gain any sort of talent or ability from this piece. It does not work that way. She is it's container, NOT part of it, at least, not yet."

The sandy haired males eyes were wide "Well then where DID it come from?!"

"You said that there was creature blood in the past of her fathers line, Elf and shapeshifter. What sort of shapeshifter do you know?" He thought about it then shook his head "James never said."

"Is it possible it was some sort of snake-shifter? Do those exist in your society?"

The males eyes lite up "two, the Gorgons and Lamia. The Gorgons are thought to be extinct but it was said they COULDN'T breed with other than their own race, they were said to be immortal, but none of them have been seen for centuries. But the Lamia, I had HEARD in early history, just after our society went into hiding, a few DID breed with a few select Pureblood lines, but that was thought to have died out long ago when no one showed signs of their blood."

"What about some aspect of it? A talent say."

His eyes widened "then it could be where Parselspeak came from! A remnant of the line long forgotten! Then it is a possibility that not only has she awakened this talent not because of the soul fragment, but the Potter line having the blood."

"And the possibility her Carpathian blood awakened it."

"Through YOU" he looked at the green eyed male.

"As well" he said. The male frowned "as well?"

"I saw an early memory of my lifemate's, just after she was born. A gathering of your pack. There was mention of a healer who found my lifemates grand sire and aided him. A little more than two hundred years ago I found such an man laying in a field. Mother Earth compelled me to heal him for some reason and I did so, giving him some of my blood to speed up the healing process. The fact my lifemates grand sire AND father both found their mate-their eqivilant of a lifemate...It is too large a coincidence. Mayhap her mother was able to sense it in her father, but her father sensing it in HER, even with creature blood from previous generations?"

"Not to mention the child had sensed HIM" the older female said, looking at the still sleeping child. The sandy haired man's eyes were slightly widened "YOU were that healer?!" He nodded "it seems my actions that day ensured my lifemate was born to me."

"To US" the sandy haired male nodded "without your actions I wouldn't have met James. While I MAY have met Sirius, I don't think we would have been friends. Sirius was...IS who he is because of James and his family. They gave him what he wanted, what he NEEDED to be who he wanted, what he was inside, not what his family wanted and was trying to force him to be."

"What do you mean? What were they trying to force him to be?"

"There is three classes of magic and therefore Wizards and Witches in our society, Light, Dark and Grey. Light are those seen as good, spells such as healing, Dark are those seen as evil-such as ones that injure-the three Unforgivables are Dark magic. Grey are those that could be used either way. A LOT of family lines, ESPECIALLY Pureblood lines, have been using certain magics or even artifacts so long they are associated with that type of magic. For instance, the Potters are a Light Family. The Malfoys, are seen as Dark. The Blacks, Sirius family, have always been seen as Dark. Sirius' father was a supporter of The Dark Lord, his little brother joined, but as long as I've known him, Sirius rebelled against them. James was a childhood friend of his and once told me he's done so since he could understand, since they met, even to the point of being disowned by his family, removed from the family tapestry and tree and thrown out of the house. James' parents took him in when his parents threw him out and he grew up in the Potter household. The only reason Sirius is still able to claim inheritance from the Black family now most of the family is dead is because his uncle Alphard left him an large inheritance. He can't claim Lordship anymore, but he CAN appoint another, as long as they are related. However if Sirius doesn't have a child himself, that Lordship, depending on events SHOULD fall on Draco Malfoy when he's old enough, as the first male born to a Black since the heads of the line died."

"You said MOST of the family is dead. Who else is there?"

"Sirius has three cousins, sisters, females. Bellatrix" he grimaced and they caught the image of an insane disheveled woman laughing as she tortured someone "she was and is The Dark lords most loyal follower. I think she has inspirations about becoming his 'Queen' when he takes over. Another is Narcissa" (a dignified blonde with an tall blonde man, nursing a baby) she is married to the heir of the Malfoy family. The last is Andromeda" (a beautiful but frail looking woman). "Andromeda is different. She WILLINGLY, like Sirius, got herself blasted off the family tapestry and line for falling in love with someone outside the family views, a Muggleborn Wizard called Edward Tonks, and having a child to him. She is a strong young woman and continues to be and Sirius sees her as his only favorite relative. He loves her like a sister. Personally I'd prefer the many Black Dark artifacts DON'T fall into the hands of the Malfoys, but without an male child by either Sirius or Andromeda, it defaults to him. Andromeda and Ted both had a daughter and Bellatrix had no children. "

The child stirred and asked timidly "Uncle Remi?"

He looked down at her, face gentle "yes Hari?"

"I'm hungry. May I have something to eat?" she asked, voice trembling, as if afraid of being rejected. The males face softened completely as he reached down to stroke her cheek, a slight soothing growl starting from the back of his throat "of course Hari, as much as you want" He took the bag out that the child had previously had and dug through, pulling out a flask of something and a wrapped package "here, this will do for now until we finish here and I can cook you something more substantial." It was unwrapped to reveal a pile of sandwiches with meat and salad "eat slowly, don't overdo, but eat as much as you want."

The child nodded.

The youngest female was suddenly excited, she started to smile and nearly jump up and down as she spoke "what would you like to eat, sweetie, a nice soup, stew?" The child looked over at her "Who...who are you?!" She slowly approached, kneeling down to be able to face her on her level as she said softly "I'm family, just like your granddad."

"Really?" her eyes widened innocently "you are?" She nodded slowly "I am."

"How are we related?" she questioned softly.

"Well your granddad is my father. So that makes me one of your mother's sisters. Your aunt. My name is Skyler."

"Aunt?!" the girl shrank back, suddenly terrified "don't take me from uncle Remi, please?!" and began to get hysterical. The male instantly reacted, gathering the child protectively into his arms-food and flask forgotten-as she began to sob, begging the man to please not let them take him away again and promising to be good if he let her stay with him.

The female looked up at her mate, tears in her eyes, confused. SHE knew what it was to be afraid, SHE knew what it was like to fear those you SHOULD love and should love you back. The fact that the child associated just the word 'Aunt' with terror and pain, no matter WHO it was in reference to, showed just how close their past was. Gabrel, Francesca, Demetri and Lucian had saved from that life and given her a new one with an adopted mother and father who loved and protected her unconditionally, an little sister she loved, an protective adopted uncle who avenged her treatment on those responsible and now she had numerous half sisters, a true father and his lifemate AS WELL AS an aunt of her own. She had once rejected that side of her that was mage, feared it, because it made her HIS, but that didn't matter now, her father had no more control over what had happened to him than she had, he was just as much a victim of his grandfather as she was, as-in her own way-this child was.

"It's alright, Hari, not every person is like the Dursleys. They were cruel people because they were jealous. Jealous because you are such a good, gifted person. Do you remember what Uncle Sev told you about your mother?" She nodded "mummy was special and could do magic, but her sister and mummy and daddy couldn't. Aunt Petunia wanted to do it too but she couldn't so she was mean to mummy. She wanted to go to the same school as mummy as well, but wasn't allowed. She was mean to her, so they didn't talk to each other anymore. When the bad man took my parents away from me and the headmaster took me to Aunty, she didn't want me because I am just like her, she was jealous."

"Exactly. Your Aunt Petunia is your mothers sister from your grandmother Rose and grandfather Harold. Your mother came from your grandmother Rose and your grandfather Razvan here. Your Aunt HERE is from your grandfather Razvan and another lady. Your Aunt Petunia and her HUSBAND were the mean ones, but it doesn't mean that just because she is also your aunt, she is an mean person too."

The child looked thoughtful, they could all almost see the wheels tuning in her head as she tried to work it out or herself. "So, Aunt Petunia is mean because of grandfather Harold, and because mummy and Aunt Skyler aren't his kids, they aren't mean?"

"No, sweetie, some people are just mean. We don't know why it happens, it just does."

"I don't get it" she frowned.

"Neither do we." The youngest female spoke again "I think it was more who your great-great and MY great granddad is." The sandy haired male spoke out with a frown "What do you mean?"

"Skyler..." the green eyed male started to warn her, but she looked at him "they NEED to know, they need to know just in case. It's only a matter of time before they find out about her and try to either get or use her. He needs to know."

The male sighed heavily in a very human action and looked at the sandy haired male "my grandfather, Xavier. He was a magic user like you, a powerful one. He was once an allie of our race and your kind and ours lived in harmony. We exchanged knowledge. The spell you mentioned, the Fidelius Charm, sounds similar to our safeguards we use over our human homes. Xavier killed a male of our race and kidnapped his lifemate. He kept her alive long enough to force her to bear him three children, triplets, my father and my two aunts. My grandmothers...family line is powerful and revered among our kind, the Dragonseekers, but grandfather kept the aunts in their dragon form as punishment for helping my father escape. Father found his lifemate and had myself and my twin Natayla, however my mother was murdered and father disappeared, also murdered by grandfather. We were kept captive as replacements and he made my sister create new spells for him and myself, I have always had a head for strategies. I was able to help free my sister, but at a cost." His eyes locked to the sandy haired male "my grandfather used four fragments of himself, shadows, to possess my body and used me to seduce numerous gifted human females around the world and conceive children to them. I have no idea just how many there are. Currently we are only aware and have found five of them, HER mother one of them."

His lifemate spoke out "we are telling you this for a reason, warning you. We faced Xavier, we are SURE we ended him. However recently the aunts remembered something they had been forced to forget. Xavier had brothers, they were triplets, and his brothers were WORSE than him. And they're after something, what we do not know, and they are desperate to find it. Once they do, everyone will suffer. Not just our race, but every other being or creature on this world, it does not matter."

"What are you saying?!" the sandy haired male asked suspiciously.

"War, nothing like what you have already experienced or expect, but war so bad it will wipe everything from the face of existence. They do not want to conquer or rule, they wish to destroy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dinner's ready, Hari!" Jarius arrived just in time to hear the call of the male as he finished cooking his lifemate their meal. It had been three days since the two had been discovered in their land and even though Gregori had come regularly to check up on the child's health and the green eyed male had occasionally visited to talk with her, accompanied by either his lifemate or his daughter from that first night, they tended to leave the three alone to get to know each other, knowing that these first few days to years his instincts would be to protect his lifemate from EVERYTHING, especially other males who-to his animal side-where a threat to his bond with his mate.

Even IF they were already mated themselves.

Funnily enough the wolf-man didn't set his instincts off, it was as if he saw the male as his lifemates sire, or maybe it was because he was an uncle figure, in both their own and therefore his eyes. Or perhaps it was because his lifemate was still so young that wasn't possible yet.

He heard his lifemate run eagerly across the room to take her seat at the table, heard her giggle happily, and her pure happiness warmed his heart. His lifemate had had so much pain and fear, running for years, now-if he and his people had anything to say about it-she would live in safety and peace for the rest of her life.

"Did you finish your studies?" the male asked "remember if anything confuses you, just ask me."

"I finished Uncle Remi" she reported "can you check it for me?"

"Of course, I'll have a look after we've eaten. Are you finding any difficulty understanding it?"

"Some of it" she said, then her voice brightened "but the rest is really easy once you know what it means by the different ways to prepare the things are!" The male sounded amused "your Uncle Sev would be really pleased to hear that. He is the youngest Potion master of our century and was constantly complaining that everyone else was dunderheads."

"What's a dunderhead?" she asked.

"It's someone who doesn't study enough and ignores instructions, thinking they know better. Potions can be highly dangerous if not prepared properly and having students under your control who just...don't listen..." She gasped childishly "but...they could get hurt if they do that!"

"I know. Your mother was a genius with both charms and potions, she and Severus used to study together and dream inventing new ones. He said the students in his class more than often end up exploding their cauldron then making successful potions for use." There was the sound of chairs scraping and food being served as she asked, excited "really?! Do you think I'LL be good at potions too?!" The male's voice had a smile in it as there was the metallic clink of the pot and scoop being placed down "maybe."

"I'm gonna try, I'm gonna get so good at it that next time I see Uncle Sev he'll be so proud of me." The male's voice held a hint of sadness as he replied "maybe."

There was silence for a time while the two ate, just the clinking of cutlery and dishes as well as glasses.

He frowned, thinking of the males reply. It sounded like either he didn't believe the child's claim she would do well in potions, or that the child would be able to prove it to her 'Uncle'. He was inclined to believe the latter, meaning either the male didn't believe the other was alive anymore, or he didn't believe they would ever see him again, at least in a positive light. The fact he was still sending them potions-and uncontaminated ones as it was-showed he was not only safe but on their side. He was sending them nutrition potions for his lifemate to take every day with meals and even Gregori was surprised by the speed of the child's current recovery, the potion apparently 'nudging' a small portion of her core to help speed her healing while at the same time the scars and burns were being softened enough for the cream the 'Uncle' allowed him to rub (with supervision) into her then, also made by the absent uncle.

He had noticed over the last few days, now knowing the sight of every one of his lifemates numerous scars, burns and marks, just how effective these treatments were, how clumps of thick, tight scar tissue was slowly softening and loosening, burns were growing lighter in color and other marks were changing. He wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the year they were all gone once her body was restored to full health.

Although he would not mention it right now he saw this type of healing would be an asset. Children born to Carpathians were unable to nurse from their mother and had a high chance of dying in their first year of life. Very few were female children, only those being born to females once gifted humans seem to be being born and even then rarely. The princes own lifemate had only had been able to have one female child since her initiation and even though the healers own lifemate-that daughter herself-had had twin daughters, they had almost lost them. Perhaps these potions, or some variation, could be used to aid them. The princes brother, Jacques, lifemate was with others researching and trying to find ways and formulas to keep their babies alive past their first years, it is possible that while they had been on and off successful what they were missing was what this male knew. Perhaps the missing element was-in fact-an magical herb, a magic ingredient.

Just another reason for them to locate and if necessary save this Uncle from his situation, as well as the other.

But first they had to find out how to find them and this isolated world.

There HAD to be a way the two could contact the 'potion master', in case something happened and they needed a different potion, as well as know the location of where this other was imprisoned.

There was the sound of cutlery clinking on a dish and his lifemate called cheerily "finished Uncle Remi!" The males voice came back, slightly amused "then put the dishes on the sink and grab your books, let me see your work so far."

There was the sound of little feet running away, shuffling and then running back with the chair scraping back to the table and a muffled something hitting the table. When the next few minutes was just the drone of lowered voices as they talked about her work, he chose this time to enter the house with a gentle knock first to to alert them of his presence.

"Jarius!" came the feminine glad cry and he instinctively caught her up as she came barrelling into him, arms open wide. He picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his muscular waist so she could plant an innocent happy kiss on his cheek before wriggling to be let back down again and grabbing his hand to lead him back into the house, talking a mile a minute as she went.

Once back in the kitchen his eyes met the other males, concerned immediately when he saw the dark circles around his eyes, the paleness of his skin and way he seemed in pain. The male shook his head at him then inclined it towards the child and he understood without having to enter his mind, he would explain once his lifemate was busy or asleep.

Slowly the male rose from the table, moving painfully over to the sink to wash the dishes while the child ran off to put away her books, parchment and ink. While she was gone the sandy haired male spoke "I'm fine."

"You are not. You are in pain and look like you are ill."

He sighed "it's normal for me. Every month three days before and after the full moon. The potions I get from Severus as well as the Wolfsbane takes away the edge and makes it less painful, without it the day before and after I would be almost catatonic."

Before he could speak two things happened at once. First, the child came running back in, moving over to grab the tea-towel to help by drying, the second was there came a flutter of wings and a tap, tap, tapping at the window. Frowning the man moved to the window, for his eyes to widen slightly and open the window wide enough for a flutter of feathers to reveal a Black-Capped Screech Owl, something tied to it's leg.

The child took one look at the thing, cried out "Achillies!", threw down the cloth and ran towards the owl. She reached it's side just as it was about to land on the back of a chair, causing it to change its mind and alight on her shoulder instead, cooing and nuzzling her cheek with its head as it did, intelligent enough to know not to grip her shoulder too tightly.

The male smiled at this "I swear you are the ONLY person that thing likes other than it's owner, Hari" as she gently untied the paper from it's leg and handed it over. She giggled as she walked to the refrigerator, pulling out some cooked bacon to feed it to the bird who took it and began to eat, carefully and skillfully balanced on her shoulder as she walked back. "Uncle Sev likes me, so Achillies does to!"

This caught his full attention, the bird belonged to the missing 'uncle' figure? He eyed the paper the male was now enlarging with a wave of his wand over, so this was some sort of communication from him. He saw from his position a letter with the usual "hi, how are you? How are the kids?" note, but when the male waved his wand over it a second time and murmured a few words, that changed. The words MOVED across the paper, rearranging themselves, changing from inane writing to a type of looped spidery print that looked a lot more personal.

At his look the male spoke "spell Severus created and taught me to use, security in case the letters are anticipated. This is the first we've received in a full year from him, so either he hasn't been safe enough before now to send them, or he hasn't had a chance without suspicion."

"Or the owl has not reached you before now because of you being constantly on the move."

He shook his head "postal owls are magical and specially bred. They can find those they are supposed to deliver to anywhere around the world, no matter where they are. If Severus waited this long to post, he knows we're safe and is taking advantage of a window of opportunity to do so. Meaning he may not get another chance for a while."

"What does it say, Uncle Remi? When is he coming to visit us?!" she seemed so excited by the idea.

The male smiled slightly as he tapped his wand in some symbol on the page and something appeared on top, a good-sized box. The girl shifted, perking up, suddenly intensely interested "is that? Did he?!"

Opening the box he tossed a small box at her.

With a loud girlish cry and abrupt move (causing the owl to fly off with a cry of indignation, landing on the back of the chair and eying her) she caught it and carefully opened the box.

Something launched itself out, jumping away.

For a few seconds she chased it around the room, peals of childish laughter following before she finally caught it and with a quick move had bit into it, seated on the floor, rocking happily there and humming as she ate whatever it was, looking for all the world like she had not a care in the world.

He smiled slightly at this, warmed by the sight of his lifemate so happy. However he turned to look at the male, one eyebrow raised in question. He found the male also eating something, and he too seemed to be feeling better. By the smell he knew it was chocolate, the same as his lifemates, but there was something else to it, another element.

"Wizarding chocolate" the male explained "the mood-enhancing properties help with stabilizing moods and also can be a temporary stabilizer when encountering Dementors. She'll be calm and happy the rest of the night. That's not why I gave it to her though, it was the first thing Severus gave her after we rescued her, by sending this to us, he's showing how much he cares for her, even if he can't be here to show or say it."

He got the idea. His lifemate was so happy because the chocolate reminded her, not only of her Uncle, but let her knew he was still thinking of her. It was telling her he still cared and was thinking of her. "What exactly IS she eating? Why did it move?"

His smile was a little bit bigger "chocolate frog. It is charmed to do that, just for the few seconds after it's first opened. As you can see, children love it" seeing the child had finished he asked her "What card did you get?"

Giggling she ran over to the table and jumped up onto the seat, handing the box over.

Opening the back he pulled out a small card the size of a trading card, a figure on it, he looked at it for a few seconds then handed it back to her "Gordic Griffindor." Her eyes lit up "the place you, my mommy and daddy were in school?"

"Our house was found by him, yes."

She looked down at it closely and started to read it out loud "Godric Gryffindor was the founder of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts and the first owner of the cel...cel...celebrated Sorting Hat. He was the most accom..." she frowned and looked up at them. So he leaned over her shoulder and said smoothly "'accomplished dueler of his time and an enlightened fighter against Muggle discrimination.' That means he was the best at dueling and had a lot of knowledge about fighting against people who didn't like those without magic."

"Oh" she said softly, cocking her head to the side "like you?"

"Sort of" he answered "my people are called Karpatii after this land, we do not have a suspific race name. We are definitely NOT humans-Muggles, but we are not Magic-Users like you and your uncles either. We have our own type of magic and are connected to the earth and nature around us, she nurtures and protects us and is like a mother to us. Your father was a Pure Blood magic user and your mother was half gifted human-Muggle, the other half however..."

"What?" she asked.

"Your grandfather is different. HIS dad was half us, half Magic-User and his lifemate was a Gifted Muggle. So your granddad was Magic-User, Gifted Muggle and Karpatii. So your mother was 3\5 Gifted Muggle, 1\5 Magic-User and 1\5 Karpatii. When your granddad was with your grandmother it was because he was being possessed by your great great granddad who was a Magic-User, so when your mother was born he was mostly Magic-User." He looked down at her seriously "he was a bad man, a REALLY BAD man, Cara, he hurt A LOT of people, your granddad and grandaunt and your granddad's mom and dad as well as you mom's mom. If anyone ever approaches you and says they are one of you grand parents or even a great grandparents, DO NOT go with them, DO NOT listen to them, or believe them. Only those you know of us. Even then if something tells you inside that something is wrong, that they FEEL wrong, listen to those feeling, they are usually right."

The child looked at the other male who nodded solemnly "okay, I won't go anywhere away from you and Uncle Remi" she said seriously "I don't want to."

The sandy haired male looked back down at the parchment and tapped something that resembled a rune with his wand. A small object appeared on top of the page, an orb of clear crystal with gold and silver swirls and sparkles flowing constantly through it, about the size of a grapefruit, white runes over it here and there. His breathe caught in his throat "Hari, look" and held it out towards her.

The child's eyes widened all the way, she cried loudly "BALL...!" seized it from him and ran out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

Frowning in concern he moved to follow, but the other male stopped him, shaking his head solemnly "give her a few minutes. That was her favorite item, given to her by her mother before she was killed. I'm surprised she remembered it, but I guess I shouldn't be, it meant more to her than everything else they had ever given her." From behind the closed door he heard the sound of music, a female voice singing and his lifemate crying. Torn he wanted to be there for her, but he recognized in a way this was a private reunion with a part of her mother she thought forever lost, "I don't know where or when Severus found it, but he will forever have my gratitude for restoring it to her."

He hesitated before he looked at the parchment "what does the letter say?"

The male frowned as he read it "Severus thinks he's discovered WHY the headmaster is so obsessed with Hari."

He raised an dark eyebrow "what does he say?"

The frown deepened "he can't write it, just in case someone was able to translate this, but he suggested we do an inheritance test" he looked deep in thought "I know of a place, but it is in the magical community and we can't go there for at least three days."

"I thought you could not return to there, or they would give you over to the British Ministry?"

"No. We can be there, as long as we are in disguise. We can also be ourselves, they just won't give us asylum here. However they won't stop them if they were here from taking us and they won't prevent us from purchasing anything there." He frowned "the only thing is we do not have much money left, certainly not enough to pay for an inheritance test."

"Which is why I will be going with you" he said firmly "all Carpathians have numerous investments over the centuries and share their wealth willingly between each other. That said I have been...well off for some time now. What is mine is now hers, by our laws and more, our males care nothing for material wealth, but if it makes life easier for our lifemate and those she cares for..." he motioned at him "it is a means to an end to us, nothing more."

The sandy haired male frowned "we should be able to get some muggle money changed at Gringott's. Hari is too young yet to access the Potter vaults-and the headmaster or Ministry probably have someone watching them accounts for transactions. MY family, even though my father was Pure Blood was never very rich, so I didn't have much money BEFORE we went on the run as it was. They will do the test there as well however. I don't know how much we will need, but I've come to learn that the money WE use in the magical community is cheap when compared to muggle money, so when converting you won't need much."

He waved it away, planning on bringing more than he expected. If this community had history books and such he would get everything he could and learn as much as he could, both so he would know and understand his lifemate's world better and so he could pass them on to the healer and the others, so the information could be passed on to those males whose lifemates MIGHT be among those communities around the world. And once he knew how to find and enter them, others of his kind will be able to seek their match.

However this information needed to remain top secret, if it got out to Xavier's brothers as well as-if the information he had gained was true-the remaining Manilov Brothers as well as any vampires, these worlds were still innocent in terms of the evil going on in the normal world due to the evil of the triplets and vampires of his race. The protections over the communities must be exceptional if even the triplets hadn't found them yet.

"So you can not go to do this test until you recover from the full moon tomorrow night."

The other male nodded "even though Hari has been accepted by Moony, I need someone to look after her for the night. My greatest fear is Moony getting too excited and accidentally infecting her with my curse."

He frowned "how bad is the wolves behavior without the potion?"

"I don't know" he admitted "without the wolfsbane potion I have no memory of the night during. Severus has always provided it for me because of the headmaster and later from obligation, but before then the version of it was faulty and worked occasionally. The Wizard who invented it didn't complete it before his death, but Severus has always been a Potions Master, even in school. He refined and perfected it, he's the reason I have ANY control at all. Before then I had to be locked up, or had to go somewhere where there would guarantee no humans would be. With the potion I get images, like dreams that come back the next few days slowly, but without is just feeling, pain, rage." He saw images of waking covered in wounds and scratches, even broken bones. "I think in some ways having Hari with me has helped the last couple of years. I woken up after clear and unharmed and she isn't hurt. Hari told me Moony doesn't hurt her or us, he just spends the night either curled around her guarding her and cleaning her like a wolf would or playing with her. Mostly running around with her riding him."

"So the other night was the only incident where you were discovered?"

"No" he said quietly "there was one, we were found by Witches and Wizards in Germany. They THOUGHT I was a threat to Hari and tried to separate us..." there was the echo of screams in his head "the only reason I didn't become a mass murderer that night was one tried to apperate away with Hari and that made Moony realize somehow he had to escape with her before they had a chance to take her."

"Apperate?"

"Muggles would call it teleport. We have three forms of transport apperate, the floo network and something call a portkey. Apperate is a spell used mostly for short distances, and the Witch or Wizard has to know where they are going, as in be able to picture it in their mind. For instance, I could apperate from here to the inn I was staying at in town. The only problem is those who aren't highly skilled at the spell usually leave a tell-tale sound from using it."

He raised his wand, there was a crack sound and he disappeared, only to reappear across the room to walk back over and retake his seat. "Portkeys' are...well the only way I can describe them are as the Wizarding world equivalent of aeroplanes. They are some sort of object that transports one or more to a predetermined location. Of course it comes with the nausea often associated with air travel anyway. The floo network however is the preferred way to travel. It's...hard to describe. The only way I can describe it is fire walking."

"Fire walking?"

"All fireplaces are connected magically into a network, like a muggles mobile phone network but with magic. You take a small amount of floo powder, throw it into a lit fire in the fireplace and call the name of the person you want to talk to. They can then talk back. You can also throw a handful of powder into the fire, call the name of the place you want to go and step in and you will then be transported into THEIR fireplace. But there MUST be a fireplace there for it to work, and it MUST be connected to the floo network and activated."

The male's head came up and turned towards the bedroom and said softly "you should go in now. I think this is a situation it would be better to have you there and not me."

He nodded and rose, leaving the chair and silently headed down to the spare bedroom. Opening the door he found his lifemate curled up in fetal position on the bed, the orb in her arms in the middle, looking tired and cheeks stained with tears. She looked broken and lonely, but also at the same time as if something had been returned to her. Without disturbing her he moved onto the bed behind her, curling his tall muscular frame around hers protectively and not speaking or moving otherwise, just being there for his lifemate.

He thought about what could have changed in his female since getting the orb. The sadness was being reminded of what she has lost, the orb was a reminder of her parents, her mother, and her loss of them both. She may not remember them completely, but she remembered the feelings, the unconditional love and joy of that time, even in hiding. The loneliness was knowing she was the last of her side of the family, her parents. She may know, she had an mate and grandfather, but her mother and father and anyone else she had from that side from the magical side was gone, NOT COUNTING her mothers sister. The two Uncles were family FRIENDS, not family. For someone who had gone through what she had, family was important. Which made getting the other 'Uncle' in prison, the one related to the her father, more important. He also had another idea of what to do about the loneliness, but he needed to speak to the healer about it first.

The strength he could see was through the return of the precious item and the memories it evoked. The memories of feeling love and comfort and happiness, for a child belittled and told she was useless and no one loved her and would ever love her or care for her, to regain an item connected to memories of that knowledge has helped by maybe not deleting that damage, but had restored SOME of her sense of self and confidence.

In his arms she stirred, opening her eyes.

She looked at him silently, not speaking or moving except blinking, before slowly looking down at the orb and touching one of the runes there. Music started up, a lullaby, a beautiful tune soon followed by a woman's voice singing. He recognized the voice from his lifemate's memory just after her birth, her mother.

Listening to the words he vaguely recognized them from human society and the more the song went through, the more he can to the realization of HOW appropriate the song was towards it's meaning to his lifemate.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

This bond between us, can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them, Cause what do they know?

We need each other, to have, to hold

They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on

They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together

Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always."

He frowned, analyzing the words of the song. The "when destiny calls you, you must be strong" obviously referred to this prophecy where she would end this Dark Lord. While MOST of the song could be simply a mother comforting and showing her child her love, the choosing of THIS song she was giving her-or rather anyone who could properly consider it-a message. First referring to the prophecy, next the "I know we're different but deep inside us, We're not that different at all" implying both mother AND daughter was different in some way to even the magic-users. She KNEW she was more than just a Muggle-born or any of the actual magic-users and somehow KNEW her daughter was as well. Wether they both had the Dragonseeker dragon birthmark or just the mother had but sensed it in her daughter, he didn't know.

What got him worried though was her implying some sort of protection over and over in the song. At first he thought it was just a normal mother's love reference but the lines "This bond between us, can't be broken" and "They'll see in time, I know" made him think it was something more. But what?

"Mummy gave me this when I was little" his lifemate said softly, sadly "she said while I had it, I would always know that she loved me and would protect me." She looked at him, blinking tears back "but I didn't have ball at my Aunts, she couldn't protect me. Do you think she would have still protected me then, even though that evil man took her away from me?"

"I think she would have done anything to protect you, even though she could not be there" he said "I think she KNEW the evil man was going to try and take her away so she set up something. What it was, I do not know. Maybe someone found it, or she hid it?"

She nodded thoughtfully and let her head drop back to its previous position, eyes closing.

While she slept he closing his eyes and let himself fall into a type of meditative state. Since his kind didn't sleep like mortals did he could fall into a kind of half-sleep\half-meditative state where he monitored his safeguards around the house and the area around them for wildlife and any of the tell-tale blank spots that usually meant either vampires or Carpathians hiding their presence.

His internal clock told him it was only a couple of hours since his lifemate fell asleep when he was aware of a flicker of power on the edge of his senses. It came from the bed with them and was just a wisp, but still there. It didn't feel threatening or dangerous, in fact it felt similar to his lifemates. It started to gather, getting stronger, not by much but enough to tease his senses and catch his attention.

Opening his eyes to only slits he looked.

One of the runes on the orb was glowing and a light mist was gathering beside the bed where they lay, on the side where his lifemate lay. As he watched the mist began to grow and gather form until a figure stood there, looking at his female sadly.

Again he recognized it!

The woman there looked down at her sadly, ghostly tears flowing down her cheeks as she leaned over, one see-though hand reaching out to brush the hair away from her forehead, only for nothing to move and the woman's face to break even more. To see a mother aware of her child but unable to touch her or be with her was heart breaking. His lifemate stirred in her sleep, moaning and gripping the orb harder, causing him to instinctively tighten his grip on her and sooth her. The figures eyes moved to him and as their eyes met through the slits he gave up the pretense of sleep, opening his eye fully.

Even if the figure was nothing but smoke, it had a soul behind it and it was evaluating him and his presence in her life. He said and did nothing, just allowed the soul to judge him and his presence in his lifemate's life. They were born for each other, a part of each other, destined and needed each other, he had NOTHING to worry or be concerned about.

The figure blinked at him and turned back to the child, 'stroking' her head again before laying that hand on her forehead opposite the scar and with infinite care and love leaned down to kiss the ugly mark.

As he watched it glowed briefly, highlighting the outline in the same color as her misty form and then it, and her form, were both gone.

Notes:

Even before writing this I had this image in my head of a child Hari seated on the floor, humming to herself and rocking back and forth while she 'gnawed' on a chocolate frog. So I tried to put it here.

I have always believed that the lightening bolt scar WASN'T left by Voldemort, but part of Lilly's blood protection. I read she was an expert in charms and runes (I don't know if that's true) so as a part of runes for blood protection of course it wouldn't show until AFTER the threat. There's also the angle of if Harry living with his Aunt and family meant blood protection with all the stories out there of Vernon abusing Him WOULD NOT WORK. Vernon may be married to Petunia but he's not BLOOD related, meaning the protection would stop him hurting Harry. As Petunia and by definition Dudley are blood related to Lilly, they are exempt. So MY explanation here is that the orb was needed to essentially activate the protection. It was with Hari when Voldemort attacked, however was lost in the ruins of their hideout afterwards, only to be found by Severus recently.


	8. Chapter 8

The three girls giggled as they played with the cards on the floor, a game the male had called exploding snap. The twin girls had come to keep his lifemate company during the night of the full moon and the three had hit it off together-as the humans would say-like a house on fire, since first meeting. Daughters of the healer named Anastasia and Anya both girls had dark curly hair similar to his lifemate, light colored eyes and were almost pixie-like in their cute innocence, their daytime carer having brought them to give the child something to occupy her while they were with the wolf.

Related to one of the males' lifemates and so trusted and protected by his people the young human male knew how to handle an vampire appearance until help arrived and was skilled in some basic methods apparently developed by the De La Cruz brothers to distract and keep a ghoul or vampire at bay. The fact that the healer was trusting this male with the safety of his twin children told him he could safely leave his lifemate with him.

He had noticed how the two female children had kept his lifemate's attention the entire time they were there, EXCEPT when she greeted him upon arrival, and had the suspicion that the healer had spoken to his girls, telling them to keep her from knowing what was going on, how important it was that she didn't realize what was really happening.

A few hours before the full moon the male looked at him. He saw something in his face and eyes, a kind of restless energy and nervousness, a type of wild anticipation and he nodded slightly. Tightening his lips into a line he nodded back, taking the bag the male had prepared the day before, making SURE to inform him EXACTLY what he needed to do before and after the 'event'.

With looks at the girls he and the healer moved to muffle the males exit from the cabin and towards an clearing deeper in the woods, close enough to be at the cabin if needed but far enough away so any noise made by the wolf's freedom wouldn't alert his lifemate of what was going on.

For the first hour or so they watched the male pace the clearing, back and forth, restless energy, naked, every now and then rubbing at his arms as if cold or growling slightly. Finally when the moon was at it's peak he collapsed, snarling and they watched him slowly transform. Over the stretch of about a five minutes they watched his body stretch itself painfully, bones snapping out of place, growing, and even breaking completely so they could reform in new ways.

In the end the thing that rose almost unsteadily from the ground was a mixture of human and wolf.

Unlike that first time he now got a better look at this creature, the...werewolf. NOW he saw it wasn't hairless as he thought, rather bore a fine layer of rough hair, similar to a wolves, but in the color of the males light brown\grey hair. The body was human-shaped, just longer, the neck, arms and legs longer. The arms and legs were human to the elbows and knees, where they changed, the arms leading down into long fingers which oddly resembled a wolf or dogs 'toes', but changed into human fingers. the legs after the knees were disjointed, human legs downwards after knees, becoming definitely the entire back leg of a wolf, femur, tibia, fibula, all of it.

The head was a mix of human and wolf, ears on either side of the head, where a humans ears would be, but the high triangular ones of the animals, the eyes, an dark amber, jaw and nose that of a wolves but shorter than the animals.

The animal snuffled, shaking itself almost violently as if shaking off from a bath and then sneezed before looking around, clearly confused. It blinked, whining in confusion and they were surprised by the extent of the emotion the thing could show on it's animal-like face. On all four 'legs' the thing started to sniff around, now appearing to be worried as well as confused and they could see growing concern on it.

As if didn't seem to find what it sort a low whine started, followed by a sound that caused them to blink when it resembled a female wolf's yips when calling back wayward pups. This PROVED to them that even if the creature was unnatural-at least in THEIR world, it was definitely composed of two natural creatures, human and wolf.

"It is calling for its pup" the healer said to him "it...HE will only get more and more upset without her here to soothe his need for pack."

"I understand that" he answered "however it was at the human side's request we not bring her. He fears the wolf will accidentally injure her or even worse, harm her enough to 'infect her with my curse'. As her lifemate I can not risk any such harm coming to her, even at the expense of the wolf's need."

"We may need her at some point and you know we can protect her if it comes to that" the healer pointed out "a better idea for this night would have been for her to aid us in being accepted by the wolf then we could have taken her place and left her behind in safety."

The male creature was getting more worked up, sniffing around, obviously upset and they KNEW if they didn't do something soon he would take off, trying to find her. That was until the heard a sound nearby at the edge of the clearing and out walked a wolf pack, lead by its alpha male and female. But not just any male and female, one look at the male's eyes and they knew WHO it was.

"It seems Razvan and Ivory have come to aid us" the healer said "it is possible as the grand-sir of your lifemate his scent will be close enough to hers to make the male acknowledge him as pack also, especially if her mother was part of his previous pack. If their pack accepts the male as one of them among their midst, there will be be no problems with what to do with him of the nights of the full moon. Later on with some trust and training, they may even be able to control it around humans."

He nodded and watched as the creatures head snapped around, raising up temporarily onto the hind legs as to scent the air, having caught a wift of the packs scent. They had noticed this behavior since the change, it seemed to rise on it's hind legs when it found something important, like catching stronger or better scents, or was alarmed or alerted by other sounds. It was almost like the behavior of a meerkat.

The wolf slowly lowered itself down, eyes swinging to look at the pack, backing up a little and growling, obviously alarmed and frightened, but also confused by the similar sent to his pup. This must be so confusing to it, spending most it's life alone and in pain, suddenly had three maybe even four pack members, loosing three of them but gaining a pup of his own to protect, the pup, he sensed, of two of his previous pack members. Being so protective of her, somehow the wolf had known if it didn't protect her, it could loose her too like her parents.

Now, here and now, he was surrounded by new wolves, no pup, faced with an alpha male who smelt like an male mature version of his pup, the scent drifting off the other animals with it, especially the female. But the male DIDN'T scent of his pup's sire, no, instead he scented vaguely of his pups bearer. But something told him that wasn't right.

The wolf backed up further, growling. He was obviously now scared, confused and was resorting to instinctive behavior, standing and trying to look threatening, snarling to show teeth and the short 'fur' standing on end, clawed 'hands' ready, but the eyes darted around, looking for escape.

"You can not treat him like an adult wolf and dominate him" he called along the mental path to the green eyed Carpathian in wolf form "there are two key factors here that mean he is not what his human form appears to be."

"What do you mean?" the others lifemate asked while the male kept an eye on the creature.

"First he informed me the potion used to ensure the wolf form does not go on a rampage does one of two things. The first is make it sleepy, ensuring it tends to sleep most of the night away."

"The second?" she asked.

"Makes it into an child, a pup. How do you think a pup would react in THIS situation? How would YOU discipline an unruly pup?" Reluctantly both understood and accepted this "What is the other factor?" the male asked.

"I have been talking to the human side, getting to know as much as I could in casual conversation, we need to know to prepare for anything for my lifemate or in the event the others find them" they nodded in understanding and he continued "it seems the race lives naturally longer than humans, though not as long as us, but those with a powerful magic core have been know to live even longer than any other."

The healer looked sharply at him "how MUCH longer?!"

"On average is around three hundred years WITHOUT creature blood, however the oldest of them was around seven hundred years and still going." They understood what he was saying "so while this male to us seems old, he is in fact nothing but a child compared to their actual age. So the wolf inside him in a lot of ways IS a pup."

"He seems older due to the life he has been forced to live and the war from the one they call The Dark Lord, not because of his actual age. He said they reach creature maturity around sixteen or seventeen but do not stop aging really. At around twenty or thirty they will slow dramatically, EXCEPT if it comes to excessive use of their magic core. This causes them to physically age quicker, and depending how much is used may even cut down on the extended life some. He did not come into any creature maturity because even if he had there blood in his father's line, the 'curse' blocked it, preventing it from awakening. Also the constant stress of the transformations causes HIS body to show his age. He does not know how long he will actually life compared to others."

"So we treat him as a wayward pup" Ivory spoke. Before they could speak the female alpha was making a noise, sweet and familiar, the same sort of yips the male had tried to make before calling the child, but THIS time made by a TRUE wolf and a TRUE female wolf calling a pup.

The creature stopped, pausing, ears rising and at attention, listening closely while he slowly leaned back onto his hind legs again, not quiet fully up on them, but at the same time off the front ones as well. He whined softly, ears flicking, listening intently to the sound. Leaving the other wolves were they were for now the two alpha's stepped forward a few steps and the female continued to make the sounds, soothing and intense at the same time.

Slowly easing back to its front legs the wolf-creature moved forwards a few steps towards them, eyes locked to them as if nothing else mattered, still releasing a soft whine, but approaching them now cautiously, ready to run if anything was to break this 'spell'. When the male reached their sides the three spent a few minutes thoroughly sniffing each other down before the two alpha's lead the creature to the rest of the pack.

For the next hour or two the creature 'played' with the wolves under the watchful eye of the alpha's, being guided in his play to know when and how not and where to do things, having never had a pack before to teach him control and when to and not do things and the watching others KNEW that it was lucky the wolves were Carpathian wolves, meaning they were more resilient and intelligent, so they could survive or be unharmed more so that any other wolf from his actions than an normal animal could, making them wonder just how rough he had been with his own previous pack. Unless he had instinctively knew not to be too rough with them and was being so here because he knew he could and trusted that they would stop him if he went too far, like a pup would.

When he had calmed down some and seemed more in control another two wolves stepped forward, joining them, Razvan nuzzling the female in greeting and the scarred male, the wolf creature seeing this and stepping forward curiously, sniffing the female, sitting back and looking back and forth from her to the green eyed alpha, head cocked as if confused.

The alpha nudged him towards the two and soon the new two wolves were joining the pack in 'play' with the creature, although the new male mostly just watched over them, making sure the creature didn't get to excited and harm his mate.

As they watched the healer spoke to the other on their private path which the two had established earlier that night "What else other than their age have you learned from this male?"

"We had a chance to speak in length last evening after my lifemate went to her rest. He was feeling restless due to the change tonight and decided I would be better served of my lifemate the more I know" So he told him all the other had "I also told him what I could of our people without the Prince's permission and he has offered what help he can."

The healer looked at him "what do you mean?!"

"He has offered samples of the potions and tinctures he carries and to create what he knows if he can get a hold of the ingredients he needs for them for us to experiment with. Also the one they left behind, the other who helped them escape, a wizard by the name of Severus Snape is apparently their worlds youngest Potion Master in centuries."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning every country around the world covens his genius with potions, but Britain refuse to let him go. He is cursed by a mark the one whom killed my lifemates parents marked him with and is trapped there until the evil one is gone for good. Before him this Wolfsbane Potion made barely a difference, now you see the advantages. Imagine an magic user like that able to discuss the problems with not just yourself but those of us seeking a way to destroy the extremofiles in the earth. Xavier mutated them with magic, magic could undo it, or at least turn them back on his brothers."

This gave the healer something to think about, the very thing the triplets had created and been using to slowly kill their kind off, being turned on THEM. With Razvan's knowledge of some of his grandfathers spells and workings and the way he worked, this magic-users knowledge of potions and mixtures, Gary's knowledge of chemistry and biology, Shea's medical, Francesca his own healing and the alien organism Ivory had found, they could work out an plan of attack to turn their weapon back on themselves.

"He also informs me that this magic user is an expert in both Occlumency and Legilimency." These terms were familiar, Latin. The other answered for him "he informed me the term Occlumency comes from the Latin occludere, meaning "to shut up" and mens, for "mind". Legilimency is derived from the Latin legere, "to read", and mens, "mind"."

"So he can not only protect his mind against the invasion of others, his own kind and presumably one of us, but invade anothers" he blinked "you are saying he may be able to bring up or find needed memories in Razvan, presumably without torturing or traumatizing him."

The other nodded "it was because of these two abilities that he was able to move so seamlessly as a spy among the Dark Lord's forces as one of his most trusted in the 'inner circle' as it were. He could product artificial memories temporarily to fool the 'Lord' should he need them."

"So it would be highly beneficial for us to 'rescue' him and either destroy this Dark Lord completely, however that is, or free him from the mark." He shook his head "just removal of the mark would not work. The male...REMUS informed me that he has been trapped into something called an Unbreakable vow. He vowed to be that mortal who dared place my lifemate with her relatives that he would be his spy among the Dark Forces as long as he exists as long as HE hid the three from the evil one when the prophecy was revealed. It does not matter that his'neglect' of the issue with the secret keepers caused the deaths of her parents, he kept his part of the bargain. If the other leaves now, he breaks the vow, which, I am informed, will mean a painful slow death as his own magic eats away at him."

"So the only way to free him is kill this Dark Lord completely, or death."

He nodded.

After watching the scarred male alpha reprimand the wolf creature for getting too rowdy with his lifemate and obediently calm down some he went on "Remus received a commune from this...Severus last evening." The healer looked at him sharply, eyes slashes of silver "how?! Why?!" he was amused however by the perceived threat, and still by the method of communication, AND by the idea of the healers reaction to this information. He even smirked at him. "It seems that these Witches and Wizards choose to communicate through...specially bred meaning. By this I mean magically bred animals will carry letters, parcels and such to each others all around the world. Remus states that they can find anyone once sent out to find them. THIS...Severus' animal seems to prefer my lifemate and will allow no other being than her and its owner around it."

The healer looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. He chuckled darkly "owls."

"Owls?" the healer repeated disbelieving.

"Owls" he repeated "according to Remus, not only is the magic community in Britain stuck in the dark ages, but they reject any type of technology. Magic cores react badly around modern technology, as in either blowing it up or shorting it out."

"So they use owls to deliver mail and one arrived last night to deliver an letter from this Potions Master."

"A parchment apparently. Remus and the Potion Master worked out a code between them in case the letters were intercepted to ensure they were not understood. The message contained to runes when opened contained some things called 'wizarding sweets' which contain properties different too mortal normal ones and an item I wish you to examine when this night is over and you have a chance."

The healer frowned "What about this item is worrying you?"

"It is not the item, it is the fact it is familiar in a way I can not explain."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, on the contrary. IF it ever was it is not now, it had been changed, adapted. My cause of worry is I can not recall WHERE or WHEN I saw it, if it EVER was a threat or not. My lifemate claims her mother created it and gave it to her when she was a baby, Remus says she gave it to her from the day she first sat up and since then it was her favorite 'toy'. He CLAIMS until the day her parents were murdered, if she did not have it with her, she would get upset until someone got it for her. He claims the fact the Potion Master managed to find it was a miracle."

"What IS this object?"

"An orb, but not just any orb, it has runes over some places and seems to constantly glow with golden light. When my lifemate touches one rune it plays a lullaby in her mother's voice. However..." he explained the events after his lifemate had fallen asleep "it was not a shade or a shadow, at least not in the sense of the something Xavier would use. Rather it seemed a memory with some part of her soul attached, but not something like the shard in my lifemates head."

"Humm" the healer hummed thoughtfully for a minute then asked "What did the letter say?"

"The Potion Master thinks he has found the reason the...headmaster is so obsessed with my lifemate. However he could not explain in the letter and risk it being discovered. So he told Remus to seek something called an inheritance test."

"And did he inform you what specifically this was?"

"Of course" he chucked darkly "in every magical community is a place called Grindgotts. It is for all intents and purposes a bank for the magical people, Witches, Wizards, THEIR version of vampires and werewolves-magical creatures. These banks are run by Goblins, an warrior race who value strength, power and gold, but take their jobs seriously. Remus said you DO NOT want to be caught stealing from Goblins, even the dumbest Witch or Wizard would not dare. The Goblins also offer other services, like various blood tests, for instance Blood Adoption and Inheritance Tests." The healer looked at him intently "Blood Adoption?"

"Since their race is dying out when a child becomes an orphan it is not unusual to preform a Blood Adoption. There is two options. A potion with seven drops of the parents blood inside drunk by the child will change the child completely. Within a few days they will be physically and genetically the child of those two adults, even their magic core will have changed, no trace of that childs previous parents exist inside them anymore. However with only THREE drops they will adapt to become a child of all FOUR parents. Any tests will show their biological parents AS WELL AS the adopted." he looked at the wolves and seemed to think of an idea "for instance. Say Razvan truly had been on Xavier's side and Skyler decided she hated everything of him inside her that came from him, and wished to remove it. She wished to truly be the daughter of Gabrel and Francesca. With a potion and seven drops of blood from both of them mixed in, within the week she would be a true Carpathian child, their genetic child as if Francesca birthed her herself. Her genetics with be like her little sisters."

"And this Inheritance Test?"

"There is two types, Creature and Ancestry. Creature is to research any creature blood in the family line-and so any chance of inheriting when they mature. Ancestry is to research the family line. He wants us to do an ancestry test."

"So there is SOMETHING about her ancestry that has caused this headmaster to seek to control your lifemate through abuse, perhaps by submission to authority figures."

He nodded.

It didn't take long for the male creature to either get bored or tired and curl up among the wolves and close its eyes to fall asleep, the only movement of the chest as it rose and fell, allowing most of them to go home for the night, leaving only the healer and himself and the green eyed alpha and his pack with the male creature. They wouldn't be able to remain past dawn, but by then the male would be able to handle himself until the human came to help him back to the cabin.

It was only an hour or so left of the full moon when the creature stirred, lifting its head and whining again. When the alpha growled back lowly in question the creature looked at him and whined again, ears back. The alpha moved towards him and nuzzled him, but the male still seemed upset, rising from the group and the whining getting louder, moving around in fear and concern.

It only increased, the creature getting more and more upset sniffing around, ignoring the alphas in his upset and fear. That was until things changed. He sensed minds, mortal minds and smelt human blood. "No!" he growled, the wolf beside him tensing as he too smelled and sensed it, growling angrily "how did THEY get here!?"

The creature stopped, rising on its hind legs and sniffing the air, ears back before they pricked forward.

Out of the trees across from them stepped three figures, females, young and innocent.

The one in front stood tall and strong, the other two, both identical to each other, behind her and their hands held firmly in hers, similar expressions on their faces as if they had nothing here to be afraid of. They walked forwards, into the clearing together, completely in sync and with mirrored expressions, looking like three little angels gliding across the clearing ready to guide a soul to heaven.

In his wolf form he blinked, then blinked again. He could sense his lifemates magic, pure and clean, innocent and so powerful, reaching out around her, combining with that of the other two girls, until the three of them seemed to be the center of a maelstrom. Slightly turning his head he saw the healer in his form's eyes widen slightly then narrow. "Did you know about this? About their power?"

"No," he answered, and he could FEEL the way he tried to restrain himself from running forward and catching up his twin children and sheltering them from ANYTHING that might endanger them "there is things I did in my past, things I regret in the persiut of knowledge in order to aid our people, but I had no idea anything like THIS would happen. It seems all it took was your lifemates magic to awaken the power born into my children."

As they watched the girls moved closer. The creature saw them, looking up and seeing the child in front, letting out an obvious sound of happiness and hind end moving as if wagging an non-existent tail as he dashed forward towards them. Then stopped when it noticed the twins. He paused, frozen, then slowly, as if having just thought about it, started to growl, violently.

The healer tensed, ready to go to his children's defense when a crack rang out in the clearing, cutting off the growl and in union with a word, one world, firm but strong and childish "NO!" The wolf creature fell back on it's butt, stunned, as if the slap to the 'cheek' had truly hurt, watching her. After a few stunned seconds it whined, almost like it was saying "why did you do that for?!"

Turning the child took the twins into her arms and said firmly "mine" who hugged her back.

The wolf creature obviously understood because the ears dropped and it's body lowered towards the ground and it moved to start to slink away, glancing backwards sadly. What it DIDN'T expect, however, was the child to release the girls and move to his side, taking one of his clawed 'paws\hands' and turning and guiding him around and back towards them. There she stopped directly in front of the other two and said firmly "pack. Ours" before releasing his 'hand' and moving back to their side.

The twins didn't move.

Slowly the creature lowered down further towards the ground to their level so he could cautiously lean forward towards them.

They still didn't move, or flinch.

Slowly the snout started to move, the muzzle moving as he went through a cautious initial sniff of their stomachs. When he wasn't rejected or knocked away for this he moved closer, happier, and the twins giggled as he began to sniff them more thoroughly, snout bouncing from stomach to armpits to butt to neck to feet as he committed their scent to memory. Once he was happy with this he sniffed the child down again, confirming to himself she was unharmed and began to play with the three like the puppy he was.

Sometime during the play his lifemate and one of the twins pulled free and moved away, moving to their sides like they knew they were there. While Anya went to her father his lifemate went to his side. Both slid their little arms around their necks and whispered "come with us" to them, leading the two wolves towards the creature and child, his lifemate adding "don't be mad at HIM. He thinks we're still there." As they arrived the creature eyed them but didn't move in Anastasia's arms.

"Pack" she said again firmly, letting the two male wolves and creature sniff each other. The creature sniffed the healer then the head turned to look at the twins and back and forth for a few seconds before turning to his lifemate. After sniffing her he turning back to him and after a thorough sniff growled threatening low in his throat at him. "NO!" she said again, sharply "MATE!" and put her arms around his neck again. The creature gave him what seemed to be a reluctant warning growl, then settled down.

"It seems that he smells more than just the scent" he sent to the healer "Perhaps because he is a creature of the supernatural he scents the bond of souls as well."

Leaving the group his lifemate ended up bringing over the green eyed wolf and his pack as well until they were all in a big 'puppy pile' the girls in the center and obviously comfortable with their position.

While he had the creature there asleep the healer examined him. When he spoke his mental voice was frowning "this is not right. When he is human his DNA and genetics are balanced between human and wolf. They are almost in union with each other with the worse of the wolf aspects dormant. However NOW it is out of balance severely, so much so that wolf is in pain. The human aspect is conflicting so much so that it is understandable why it seeks to harm humans."

"You think something about this conflict inside it is driving him to seek human death? Other than they are the cause of the isolation and lost pack in his youth?"

"That may have been part of it, but only a minor part. He previously mentioned shape-shifters. It is almost as if someone tried to create an artificial shape-shifter and either it failed..."

"Or someone mutated it and tried to turn it into a weapon."

"Exactly. If there was some way to balance the wolf and human, the wolf would not be compelled to attack and harm humans to try and equalize itself."

He spoke, watching his lifemate curled up asleep with the twins and the creature, the wolves around and among them, feeling the moon making its way lower into the sky, knowing he would soon be human again and they would need to retire to sleep in Mother Earth's embrace "Perhaps it can be an mutual exchange of information, we will be able to benefit each other."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry but can you say that again, she did WHAT?"

"Somehow your...niece was able to awaken magic inside my twin daughters just like yours."

The male, sitting propped up in the bed, pale and weak but now awake after a full day and night of sleeping deeply, blinked at him "your children are...halfbloods? muggleborn?"

"Neither. I have examined them since that night and found they now have a magical core, similar to yours and your niece, which I have NEVER seen before in all the time I have scanned them since birth. They were true Carpathian children, however NOW they are something...more. They seem to be still be what they were born as, but with an additional source of magic."

He blinked again "did you ask Hari about it?"

"The child claims that they always had it, only that it was hidden, that she just 'pulled it out of the shadows inside them and woke it up.' However when we heal or examine another we do it on a purely cellular level, every little thing, every corner of the body and soul, if my children HAD anything like it, I would have found it previously. I would have sensed something dark hiding their power and destroyed it." He frowned darkly "I don't like the thought of something hidden inside my children, preventing them from being their full potential. However HOW DID they get this core? None of our race have seen this before, at least before your arrival, how could MY children have this?"

"I do not know. If none of your race have ever had it, I doubt they just evolved with one. I mean muggleborn have it and they are different to us, but Lily theorized that they were the inheritance of children born from descendants of squibs, so that means they STILL have our blood, they would get it from us. Has anyone in your line have human blood?"

He shook his head "the Dazatrazanoff line all through the ages have been Carpathian, their mother is the daughter of our Prince who were all Carpathians and HIS lifemate..." slowly his eyes widened just slightly, enough for the other male to pick it up "what?"

"Would a gifted human be classed as a squib?"

"What do you mean?"

"Raven Whitney is our Princes lifemate. She was the first human woman successfully brought across and is my lifemates mother. When she was found she was here on holiday after suffering the drawbacks of her previous job when she sensed Mikails' tormented thoughts and reached out with her mind to his."

The male frowned at him "why would she need to recover from a job?"

"Raven worked with law enforcement. She used her mental gifts to follow the trail of serial killers and track them down so they could find and stop them. They only thing was, in order to do so, she needed to 'get into their heads' as it were. For someone with such a pure soul entering those sick depraved thoughts it both drained and sickened her."

"So she was able to track a killer through following their actions through a mental path?"

The healer nodded.

"Did she use an item or such to connect to the killer?"

He nodded again.

"Sounds like some sort of Divination. IF she was a descendant of a squib, she only had enough power for that. If she had been a muggleborn the magic community where she lived would have contacted her when she was old enough to go to magic school. IF she was then your wife could have inherited it, but since you are another race she never had anything awaken it, the Carpathian in her was too strong and repressed it. However your daughters were stronger because you are a healer. Tell me, have your children ever been exposed to magic directly around the time of the end of their mothers pregnancy or their birth?"

Solemnly he nodded "Savannah was attacked just before they were born. They were weakening, we might of lost them, except for Ivory, Razvan's lifemate. She studied magic directly under Xavier when we THOUGHT he was still our allie and was able to use a strong magic ritual to strengthen and keep them alive long enough for their birth."

"Then there is your answer. They already had some magic from their grandmother and mother, but were unable to access it like their mother. However the ritual opened the lines in them for their magic core to allow their magic to flow more freely through them. However being Carpathian locked them from being unable to use it. But since Hari is a Witch with SOME Carpathian blood from her grandfather and lifemate she was able to open those channels safely for them without damaging either side. Your children were and still are Carpathian, but now they are also Witches."

He understood this "but HOW did she do this? And how did she know they bore this power when even I did not?" The sandy haired male frowned then his eyes widened "there is only one way, and if it's true, I hope to Merlin it's wrong!"

"Is it something...wrong?"

"Yes and no. They're called Sensors. They can see the magic level of everything around them, especially people. There used to be more of them a long time ago but they died out. When our world first went into hiding and the Pureblood families started giving birth to squibs, they started using them to sense the power of their children. However when the Purebloods started either killing these children or rejecting them into muggle society if they were coped they would blame the Sensors, claiming they either imperioed them into doing it or convinced them that they would be the laughing stock of magic society for these useless children, or even just buying their way out of it, so soon Sensors learned either to hide their talents or were put in Azkaban for these perceived 'crimes' and died there. There hasn't been a recorder existence of a Sensor in over seventy years now."

"So if your community was told of her existence they would take advantage of her and this ability. And it was this ability that allowed her to see the magic in my children and know how just to awaken it."

He nodded "In BRITAIN, I don't know how other magical communities handle Sensors, or even if there ARE Sensors in other countries. As for awakening your children's abilities, Severus and I noticed since rescuing her that Hari has an unusual amount of control over her magic. Usually a child has to be taught to control their power and need a wand to help utilize that control so they don't use too much or too less, but we noticed from the day we took her from that pit called a home that once she learns a spell and knows how much she needs, she doesn't need practice. It's almost as if she knew it already and is just remembering it. Also she has an unusual talent for wandless magic, which is a rare ability only a few Witches and Wizards have."

"Xavier was a Mage, They do not need wands. Razvan is Xavier's grandson."

"So you're saying her ability at wandless magic comes from her grandfather?"

The healer nodded "Razvan also has a sharp mind and can pick things up faster than is normal for our race, and WE learn faster than humans. It is a sign of her Carpathian blood. It MAY ALSO be a sign of survival instincts. Like her grandfather while he was in Xavier's control, he would of had to learn fast in order to survive in his environment. In her relatives home she would of had to learn fast to adapt to survive. Even though it is no longer necessary, she does not know how to turn it off."

"Hmm" the male looked thoughtful.

"This...test you will do tomorrow, the inheritance test. Do you have any idea what it will reveal?"

"No. Something in her ancestry is making the headmaster so desperate for control he's willing to traumatize the mind and body of a child, an magical child of two of his favorite students, just to control her completely. The man WE KNOW would never even conceive of such an idea, let alone do."

The Healer hesitated "except he is not as light as you would like to think."

The male's eyes snapped to him and his eyes narrowed "What do you mean?"

"We noticed, every time you say his name there is a small flash of power. After careful discussion we came to the agreement it is some sort of loyalty spell."

The male froze, eyes locked on him and flashing amber as he growled lowly "what did you say?!"

"You have some sort of loyalty spell over you, aimed towards the one you call headmaster. we think the only reason you did not return the child to the headmaster when he demanded it was the wolf is keeping you from betraying what he sees as pack."

"So the spell is over ME, not Moony."

"It is possible that he attempted to control the wolf as well, however it either did not work or..."

"Or Moony's sense of pack and need for her in his life is too strong and overrode or broke it."

The male frowned "how do I stop the spell enacting over me? I DO NOT want to betray her."

"Ivory and Razvan are researching a way to break it. I was told that you can exchange letters with the other who helped you escape with her. I suggest telling him and warning him that he may also have such a thing over him."

The other nodded "the Goblins at Gringott's may also know of a way to remove it. However it's possible it won't effect Severus' mind. He's a master of both Occlumency AND Legilimency, meaning he knows his mind so well if sensed even a inch of something like that in his head, he'd know how to block it off long enough to remove the spell or potion, but would continue ACTING like it was working."

"So right now he is YOUR spy among this...Headmaster's forces while he is spying on this 'Dark Lord?'"

"In a way, yes." He looked thoughtful "It would have to be a loyalty SPELL, because a potion would have faded by now. However this DOES explain what happened to the others that day we rescued Hari."

"What does that mean?"

"Those who tried to stop us, they were members of light families, they wouldn't of stood by and allowed such to happen to a child, let alone tried to help put her back, especially the Weasely's." The Healer caught an image of an red headed couple, a group of red headed boys of various ages around the and smiling with such warmth, the woman holding an little girl barely a year old in her arms. THEN he saw the mother again that day, face twisted in fury, pointing her wand at them. "The Weasely's are a Pureblood family but are rejected and seen as blood traitors by other families because of their beliefs, because they aren't obsessed with blood purity and rejecting halfblood, muggleborn or muggles." The male smiled "in fact the father-Arthur-has an...interest in muggle items. The shed behind their home they call 'The Barrow' is filled with broken muggle items he's constantly fiddling with and trying to fix. The man has an almost childish sense of joy and excitement when it comes to muggles and Molly his wife is a perfect mother, strict but also protective and caring."

"You do not see her as the type to let a child be abused."

"Never. She would be the type to DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT some child she didn't know on the street, Pureblood, Halfblood, Muggleborn or Muggle it didn't matter, just because the need help."

The Healer frowned. This was concerning, it sounded like this 'headmaster' was slowly getting control of various aspects of their society, including important families. IF the child was to return when she was eleven to learn from the school, she would have NO right and be completely under his control with no way out and no one to turn to. Unless...

"Tell me about this family."

"The Weasely's?" the Healer nodded and the male sat back and looked thoughtful "Arthur Weasely works in The Department Of Magic, OUR government, in the Division of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, essentially they study how the muggle world works. However the magical world is so far behind in knowledge of how advanced Muggles are a popular quote I've heard Lily use was "they think electricity is an keen new discovery" and any attempt by modern Muggleborn to tell them any different is seen as fantasy or made up-especially by Pureblood who refuse to believe anyone can compare to them.

Molly Weasely nee Prewett is a stay-at-home mother, BY CHOICE. She is fiercely intelligent and could have gone far in whatever job she choose, but she takes pride in caring for her home and raising her family and being there for her kids and her husband. She is also a skilled healer, although not to the extent of an fully qualified one at St Mungo's.

William or Bill as he prefers is the eldest boy and he is a curse breaker and works at Gringotts', the wizarding bank. He's highly intelligent and a quick thinker and used to be head boy at Hogwart's during his time there. That means he was a older student appointed with watching over other students and keeping them out of trouble" he hesitated on something.

"What is it?"

"Bill, he, well, he was also attacked once by Greyback. But unlike me he escaped the curse" the Healer saw images of a young man with scars on his face similar to the male with him as the others eyes flashed amber "Greyback LIKES hurting children."

This interested the Healer. If they investigated this so-called curse by another angle, as in it being a disease passed on by bite, then the fact the boy didn't catch it MIGHT suggest an immunity. And IF it did, they could possibly get samples of his blood and pass it to Gabrelle to see what she could see or find. After all, this community was so isolated and refused to integrate with modern 'Muggle' discoveries that TO THEM an disease would only be explained as a curse or something similar.

"Charlie is the second eldest and a Dragon Trainer, on-loan in Germany right now I think. In Hogwarts he was the Griffyndor seeker for a game called Quidditch, that means they are fast and highly agile when flying on a broom and this helps in his job. I don't hear much past when they get a new dragon or such these days from him."

This meant this male was out of the line of influence and probably trustworthy. He didn't know about the eldest.

"Percy is the next eldest. He's only been going to Hogwarts for the last year or so, but according to Severus he hasn't changed much. He's a model student, sticks to the rules, does his work and is quiet.

The next are the twins Fred and George" the male suddenly broke out into a grin, softening his face and lightening up all the sickly areas for just a few minutes. "they like to call themselves Gred and Feorge and I've never meet such a group of boys that were so...I don't even know how to explain them. Even young they were pranksters but also brilliant. I would say in a way they both are the embodiment of everything a true light Pureblood family COULD be, smart, but know WHEN to use those smarts, fun loving, but knowing where and when it's needed, and even as children they have this...light about them that just draws you in. You find yourself either wanting to be their friends or helping them pull off a prank. I think James would have loved them and Sirius would have said they would grow up to be the next generation of Marauders."

"And the other children?"

"Two others. Ron is Hari's age and even at on the last time I saw him he had a rotten temper. I heard before I left it hasn't changed. The last is Ginerva or 'Ginny', she would be a year younger then them and the only girl. Apparently she's the only female Weasely born for a couple of generations and I haven't heard much about her though, only that she's a sweet child and Molly is highly protective and dotes on her."

If the Pureblood families really DID have trouble reproducing, the fact a family like that somehow was able to produce a female after apparently only male births...like their race...it was understandable that they would be protective of and spoil the only female. And if there was female witches that were compatible with their males passed the child with them, the fact this child was born could be a matter for destiny, since she was born so close to the child's own.

"So this family, if cleared of this spell or curse or whatever it is, they would be trustworthy for if it came down to caring for the child."

He nodded "oh definitely. Molly has a big heart and so does the Weasely's. In fact I think it wouldn't be surprising if she unofficially adopted Hari into her family. Believe me, you clear them of any spell or control, nothing in this world could save Dumbledore from Molly's wraith. That woman is a true witch in the OTHER meaning Muggles use if crossed in the wrong way."

"So you think there is a chance the daughters of these light families are compatible to our males" the Healer asked, referring to an earlier conversation.

"I've been thinking about that" he said "It is highly possible that the daughters of the light families are able to become your people's mates, I mean from what you explained to me it makes sense, light daughters-you see your women as the light to your dark. It is also possible that there is some daughters from the grey families,but the dark...I've been thinking about that."

"And what conclusion have you reached?"

"In Britain dark lines are seen as evil, however with all I've seen, especially since leaving the UK, I've realized that's not true. Dark doesn't mean evil, it's just another form of magic. I mean I should have seen it before but I grew up there, I was raised on those prejudices. I mean I'M classed as a DARK CREATURE by Merlins' Sake!" he took a deep breath and regained control. "Sirius was born to a Dark family, but he rebelled, and it WASN'T just teenaged rebellion, it was he didn't believe the same as his family did, he was different. Andromeda chose love over family, money and privilege, not someone evil. And..."

"And what?"

He sighed "The Potter family. Not only do THEY have Black blood-a Dark family-but James once told me the Potter's were a Dark family, but chose the light side. This means Hari has both Black and Potter blood-dark family blood, yet she is so pure..."

"So you are saying that it is possible all three lines could have lifemates for our males, not just the light."

He nodded.

"I've come to realize that that was the reason for what James and Sirius did in school, what they did to Severus and those students. Yes they were teenagers, teenagers with raging hormones and house prejudices, but also he was a member of dark family trying to 'repress' those dark urges. Sirius, as a member of a current dark family, was following James' example no matter what because he THOUGHT that was how light families were. After meeting Lily and falling in love with her, he just..."

"Followed HER example" the Healer said to which the male nodded.

"Do you have any idea what you are going to find tomorrow night? Any clue what this...Inheritance Test is going to find?" The healer asked.

"No idea. The Potters ARE an Pureblood line and seen by the Purists as Traitors, they have SOME Black blood in them, but apart from that, they aren't very important or influential. Yes, they have money-a lot-but THAT came from one of them inventing a potion once. I don't know which one and I know they get royalties from the bank every time it is created or sold. Apart from that, they aren't a very old line-unlike other Purebloods-they don't have any important historical figures as ancestors or even great deeds to their names. BUT IF HE is desperate enough to control her using such vile methods, there must be SOMETHING. We'll just have to wait and see.

The only other thing I can think of is that whatever it is isn't from James's side, but Lily's How much do you know about this grandfather of hers and HIS line?"

"We know nothing of Xavier or his brothers passed he was once a Mage who-with a group of others-had an alliance with our race, an exchange of knowledge was what we THOUGHT it was about. However, with what we have learned from Jarius it seems that things were not what we all knew or thought. We knew SOME of these Mages suddenly disappeared and Xavier stepped forward in their place, but it seems different now."

"How so?"

You mentioned Witches and Wizards going into hiding, withdrawing from the rest of the world into their own pocket worlds..." He nodded "the Salem Witch trials and the Inquisition, why?"

"That-it seems-was only PART of it. Those who originally helped us were NOT Mages, but magic-users, just like you." He looked baffled "US?!"

He nodded "Xavier and his brothers found out about us, about our power, about our longer lifespans to humans-to even YOUR race. They see us as immortal, and are jealous, but NOTHING is immortal. So they conspired against BOTH our races, yours to drive it away from us and into hiding-those who could possibly help us against them-and us to try and take what they wanted. They first pushed your people away from us temporarily, then they used their magic and vampire 'allies' to incite a fear in what you call Muggles, driving you completely away."

"Are you saying...the Witch Trails and Inquisition were the result of vampire of your race and these three brothers attempting to separate us so no one could stop them?!" The Healer nodded solemnly "And it seems after so long an mere coincidence brought us back together."

"So how did he become part of Hari's line?! You said something about a murder and a woman of your race?"

The Healer nodded "the Dragonseeker is an old and once revered line. Their skill in battle was nearly unmatched, their knowledge of nature and the supernatural world superior, they were known as Seers. They were even said to be friends and allies with some of the most powerful of your kind, including the one you called Merlin..."

The magic-users eyes widened.

"However like the rest of our kind, they soon suffered from a low birth rate until only two remained, brother and sister. When our Princes father called our ancients to leave our homeland and seek and destroy the vampires all over the world, the brother left, confident his sister was safe there with her lifemate."

"But she wasn't" his eyes suddenly widened "wait, you said they were seers. That means..." The Healer nodded "it seems she is the first since the brother and sister to inherit it, or something similar." The Carpathian hesitated then spoke "I MAY be able to get Dominic around to help her, to teach her how to control and use this talent. As the last of the pure Dragonseekers he would remember the old ways of their clan and be able to train her."

"He's still alive?"

"He recently found his lifemate and they are recovering from a battle with the vampires and their...allies. He has not returned because Razvan and Natalya have not yet felt...right about meeting him. THEY feel-irrationally so-that their very presence will cause him too much pain. But since your niece has the sight in AT LEAST four generations, his presence is needed so she doesn't get to overwhelmed."

"What do you mean?"

"She sees the power, the aura of those around her. What if she was to be in a crowd of mortals? Or even a crowd of magic-users? Can you see the trauma, being blinded by all that information at once?"

He sighed and nodded "I get it. Go on."

"The foul mortal wanted the claim the power of the Dragonseeker for himself, so he had them ambushed with an attacked with a mass force of vampires, killing the male and before the female could kill herself to follow her mate he used some sort of magic to keep her alive. The male then forced himself on her multiple times, keeping her locked away and helpless, until she finally became pregnant to him." He looked at the other male intently "I do not know WHAT he did to do so, but it must have been powerful dark magic, a Carpathian male AND female can not conceive to other than their lifemate. In fact an Carpathian male or female WILL NOT experience ANY sexual urges for other than their mate."

"So he used Dark magic to make this female pregnant to him" the male growled when the Healer nodded, obviously both the wolf AND mortal agreed on how abhorrent this act was.

"The resulting children were triplets, Soren the only male and both females who recently found their lifemates-Tatijana with Fen and Branislava with Zev." He blinked "THEY are alive as well?"

"They are."

"Do THEY know about Hari?"

"They do. However they wait until you and she are ready to meet them before they approach."

"What about this...Soren?"

"Ah, he was Razvan and Natalya's father. When they were young the girls were able to help their brother escape from their father's clutches. At this point he was a skilled magic-user enough to be able to hide himself from their father. He called himself Soren Shonski and was able to escaped with a powerful artifact Xavier wanted, NEEDED, a book of some kind. Both Razvan and Natalya do not speak much of their father, but at some point he found his lifemate and mated and they were born. All the twins will say about what happened to them is their mother was murdered and their father disappeared. Natalya has SOME memories she picked up from an magical artifact that suggests their father was forced back on the run with the book and was able to hide it for HER to find before he was taken and tortured to death for it."

"You think that Xavier found them, murdered his mate and then him for the book location?"

"I think Xavier destroyed anything he couldn't control, his own son or not. He was just a thing to him, something to use."

"SO without their parents, I assume the twins came under Xavier's control?"

"You assumed correctly. He used Natalya for her skills in creating spells and Razvan his strategic genius. At some point they learned the truth of their 'grandfather' and his involvement with their parents death and Razvan helped his sister escape, remaining with Xavier in exchange for his twins freedom. However when the Mage tried to make him rape a woman he had imprisoned, he refused."

"Lily's mother, Rose."

"We think so, yes. This was the first time he used the shadows. It was only temporary, Razvan was able to fight free, but it happened again and again. Xavier found torturing his grandson with the victims wore on his soul and sanity, but it was one of his daughters torture that finally broke him. The twin sisters he calls 'the aunts' changed his blood completely, making him fully Carpathian in the hopes to save him the only way they could..."

"And you said that your kind feel no desire-sexual or otherwise-for other than your mate, meaning he couldn't use him anymore."

"Exactly, at least for THAT. As far as we know, Skyler was the last."

"How did he escape?"

"Xavier had been using him to attack his twin, however when she and her lifemate found Xavier's lair and blundered through it, he was forced to move to another location, moving Razvan from his prison and shackles and as weak as he was, he took the opportunity to escape while he could. He had THOUGHT to greet the dawn and end his existence so the Mage could no longer use him to harm his twin, however fate interfered, or rather his lifemate found him and refused to let him die." (see Dark Slayer)

"And she, and yourself, was able to free him from those fragments" the Healer nodded.

The male frowned thoughtfully "so you know NOTHING that could be of interest. NOTHING about his mother?"

"Her name was Sammantha and she was human and a lifemate, that is all. Even if Soren WAS only just a Mage at that point, his mother was a full Carpathian female, she would have passed on SOME instincts to him. We have this confirmed is possible through our blood by two sources. First the child's line. Her paternal line's father's father found HIS lifemate after being healed through blood by one of our kind and down to son and then daughter. The second is one of our human allies traveling with my brother and sister found HIS mate in the foster sister of one of the human women to our males. (see Dark Symphony)

Their mother MUST have been a gifted female to be compatible with him. If your theory is correct and these females are directly and\or indirectly related related of these..."

"Squibs" the man supplied, getting a nod of acknowledge in return "Squib, then she must have been powerful."

"Humm" the male hummed thoughtfully "it is possible that whoever she was descended from was a powerful line. Or maybe..."

"What?"

"It is possible her line had creature blood in them, but because she was Squib it was more concentrated, yet unable to be accessed. It may be that whatever it is is either incredibly powerful, or incredibly RARE in that it makes 'The Headmaster' convinced SHE will be the one to inherit it and that he MUST control IT and therefore HER at any cost, and that perhaps what he did was the ONLY way."

"Are you DEFENDING him?!"

"NO!" the male protested, horrified "EVERY magic community I have seen around the world VALUES their children as the treasures they are and I know FOR A FACT that Hari was displaying magic as young as eight months old, so she isn't a Squib, so he doesn't even have that excuse to the others."

"What WAS his excuse for putting the child with those foul mortals?"

"Blood wards."

"Excuse me?"

"When Lily died that night she activated a series of wards powered by her sacrifice of her own life. One was over Hari herself and was SUPPOSED TO protect her from harm, but for some reason it looks like it was incomplete-or the abuse wouldn't have happened. The second, according to 'The Headmaster' was blood wards around the Dursely's residence and while Hari would live there they would protect her from any Death Eater hoping to 'avenge' their Lord. However THEY didn't work either."

"Why not?"

"The fact that Severus and I were just able to walk into the house when I'm a supernatural creature and Severus is a Death Eater double agent proves it wasn't working. It turns out that they only work if there is 'love' among them, not that sick obsessive love those two 'adults' share with their son. but real love between them and Hari, the love of family. The day we took Hari from there Severus told The Headmaster he was a fool, that there was NO WAY someone like Petunia Dursely could EVER love someone other than herself, even that oaf of her husband and son. The Headmaster denied that and said that Lily was her niece, but she just needed time, but Severus just laughed at him and told him he was 'delusional if you think that a harpy like 'Tunia could ever feel anything positive for others, that fat oaf of her husband is exactly the same.'

"So no shared love, no blood wards."

"Exactly. The first time the Death Eaters found out where they were and attacked, all of them would have died, including Hari. But The Headmaster kept INSISTING it wasn't that bad, that the Dursely's would grow to love her, and her them."

The Healer couldn't help his growl, part anger and part frustration.

"Exactly" the male nodded "we knew it was rubbish and even if there was the slim chance that could happen, there was NO WAY we were leaving her there with them after what they had already done."

"And this other male, there is no way to free him and bring him here so we can...protect him?" He shook his head "the Dark Mark would kill him if we tried, it can only be removed by the one who created it, the Dark Lord himself-or his death."

The Healer accepted this with a nod.

When no one said anything for a few minutes, the Healer stood and wished the male a good night and left in that silent graceful way of his race.


	10. Chapter 10

The three figures arrived at the site of a huge stone wall just after the sun had completely sunk behind the horizon. The two adult males and one five year old girl stood facing the rough stone bricks on the side of a building known to ALL Carpathians currently in the area. One of the males, currently holding the child's hand, raised an eyebrow smoothly at the other who grinned and pulled out his wand, taping certain bricks in a certain pattern (two down, five left, three right, six up). As the other two watched the chosen bricks glowed before a door appeared in the wall in front of them.

Jarius, his mind and eyes opened to the healer to allow him-and through him the Prince-to witness the the proceedings, nodded to the other, shifting his grip on his lifemates hand and suttely pulling her more behind and against him, shielding her from anything in front of them, his heavy robes successfully covering most of her body from sight.

The male pursed his lips and said seriously "here we go" his own robes, not the threadbare or patched sort he would normally wear but...at the insistence of Jarius (translate to lock eyes and stare him down) transfigured into an good pair of clothes (there is NO WAY the uncle of MY lifemate is going to be seen dressed as a hobo, at least NOT ANYMORE!) suitable of a Wizard with strength.

Acknowledging Jarius subconsciously as his alpha the male Wizard stepped aside, slightly to his side, motioning at the door and bowed low in an old-world kind of way. Issuing a pleased rumble from his throat the Carpathian moved forwards and entered, leaving the other male blinking in shock when he realized what he had done and his wolf reacted to the others pleasure.

Entering through the door he stopped just to the side to allow the other to enter and join them, taking in everything around him while he waited. Inside could have been any busy street in town, an normal street of shop-fronts, except for a few differences.

One was the street was lite by not street-lamps, but floating lanterns of colored lights. Second was ALL the adults wore robes while the children wore nondescript clothes. Third was things were floating around, packages items, various things, some being directed by the adults with wands.

Occasionally those walking past had features not human, pointed ears, red or amber eyes, or even one or two with blonde hair and wings. Also were creatures, grey reptile-like skeletal horses with leather bat-like wings, cat-like animals up to his knees with large eyes, an loin-like tail and high ears.

Long serpent-type small flying creatures with a plumed bird head and wings and two legs to name a few. Next to him his lifemate shivered, looking at one of the horses pulling a carriage, pushing herself further into his leg.

Sensing her fear he covered her warmly in his cloak, blocking her sight and view, sending her warmth and safety. She relaxed some, her fingers locked to his leg through the cloth, obviously determined to never let him go. Chuckling low in his chest in amusement he waited until the other male had entered and closed the door behind them.

Once done the male turned back to him and motioned out of the alley at the street "welcome to Jela kinn." (Day Outside)

Ignoring the people, Jarius asked "what to first?"

"Gringott's" he looked around, eyes set on something to the right "this way."

As they walked, the male answered his questions about those around them "the ones with the red eyes are vampires, the amber are like me, werewolves, pointed ears are elves, blondes with wings are Veela. The animals? Well the cats would be Purebred Kneazel's, the flying serpents are Occamy, as for the horses" he gave him a long, searching look "IF you can really see them, they are Thestrals."

"IF I can see them?" he questioned.

"They are invisible to the innocent, at least those who have not had death forced upon them." When he raised an elegant eyebrow the other sighed "only those who have personally witnessed death can see them" and he looked down meaningfully at the child hiding in his cloak. He growled at this "who?"

"Her parents, my pack. She was there the night the Dark Lord tried to kill her-and killed them to get to her. She was barely one year old, but because of the trauma of her abuse, she remembers-or rather remembers her mother's death."

"I see, so she remembers the event and trauma due to constantly, fearing for her life at the hands of her 'relatives'."

The other male nodded "I've been told, despite their appearance, that Thestrals aren't something to be feared. In fact I've been told they are very shy but highly intelligent creatures-like the Kneazels-that once they bond to someone are fiercely protective but highly affectionate" he motioned at another who was leaning it's head down to accept a hug from a teenaged boy in robes, who hugged the skeletal head tightly, the ears pricked forward and eyes closed in obvious pleasure.

How such an...deformed? Supernatural? Creature bonded with an mortal like these...Witches and Wizards showed how isolated the communities were.

The child with them whimpered again and frowning in concern he looked down "what is it?" He knelt down in front of her and urged her out of the folds of cloth and to look at him. In a gentle voice he asked "what is it that has you so upset, cara?" He made sure his voice was at its most compelling.

"Too bright" she whimpered, refusing to take her head out of the cloth. He frowned "the lights, young one?"

"The people" she answered, muffled.

He reached down and touched her cheek gently, "let me see, Cistri." With his urging she removed herself from the black folds and looked into his eyes. Entering her mind through the bond they shared as mates he reviewed her memories of their arrival and last few seconds.

There it was, the bright hues of each persons aura. Bright yellows, blues, greens and even blacks and greys surrounding them, nothing like the controlled soothing colors of himself or the protective gentle colors of the other male. These blazed like mini suns around her.

 _"It seems she HAS inherited the Dragonseeker sight, as well as being one of these Sensors her Uncle suggested"_ the Healer said through the blood-bond they had established earlier that night _"she is able to see the aura of those around her, probably always could. She can also see their magic-core, explaining how these Sensors could tell if a child was going to be magical or not."_

 _"It also explains WHY these mortals were persecuted among the others. Someone able to tell exactly how powerful you are by just a look...if what her Uncle says is true about her birth land valuing blood lines and the Purebloods having more importance and influence..."_

 _"If it became known that the so-called Purebloods were in all actuality weaker in strength than those they spurn as tainted, they would loose both positioning and standing in their world. Instead of being feared or revered they would become just as weak as those they see as 'Mudblood'."_

"Here" Jarius spoke gently, picking up the child and settling her on his right side in one arm "just put your head on my shoulder when it gets too much, cistri." She nodded, arms around his neck and head dropping to his shoulder to hide her face from all, long hair acting like a veil. With one more slight shift, the robes he wore seemed to meld with hers' hiding her body from all, leaving only the curtain of blue-black hair with red streaks on his shoulder, his own long hair hiding her arms around his neck.

Caccooned in the warm robes of her mate and feeling safe and warm, she soon fell asleep against him.

As they approached the building, larger than those around them, the other male spoke "A warning. The goblins are a warrior race who WILL NOT accept thieves, lairs or cheaters. Even though they value gold and money above all, they are also a highly honorable and at the same time greedy, as well as aggressive."

He was amused "are you telling me to control my temper here?"

"I'm telling you that WE BOTH need to stay calm but be completely honest here. Goblins have their own way from us and while MOST goblins view Witches and Wizards with some contempt, they will protect our money fiercely. They also have their brand of magic, as well as spells and rituals, one's they guard fiercely."

They headed straight towards the doors.

Inside was similar to any bank in the human realm, except for a few differences. First the 'tellers' were short creatures, clothed and even a few wearing glasses, high pointed ears but definitely human-like. Second was they worked at open desks, taking bags of clinking coins, faces serious as they weighed and even wrote on parchments in front of them. Third was the armed and armored guards on either side of the doors.

Following the male they moved up to stand at one of the desks, barely waiting a few minutes before stepping forward. The male spoke first "greetings and may your gold grow and your enemies fall at your feet." The goblin eyed him critically "what is it you want?" his voice was rough and scratchy.

"We desire to have some Muggle money changed over, and an Ancestry Inheritance test done."

"Which of you needs the test?"

"My...Niece" he motioned at the other male who turned slightly to show the sleeping child.

The goblin snarled at him, but he quickly spoke "can we talk to someone, preferably in private?" The goblin looked at him then spoke in another language to his fellows. Another younger one came to their side and the 'teller' spoke to them "just follow Stoneclaw."

"Thank you" the male bowed and together the two males followed the young goblin into the building and towards the darker tunnels deep inside the building. They reached a room where they entered to find an old-looking dignified goblin waiting for them. Seating themselves at the seats across from the desk and waited. The creature eyed them for a few seconds, looking like a stern teacher, before he spoke "My name is Stoneclaw and I am in charge of Inheritance tests here at Gringott's Romania. What is it you are after to wish to see me in privacy?"

The male bowed in his sea "Greeting Stoneclaw, I am Remus Lupin and this is Jarius Gryphon and my niece Hari Evans\Shoki Dragonseeker\Potter." The goblin narrowed it's eyes at him "you are lying to us. If you are aware and truly seek our service you KNOW the consequence to lying to us."

"He is not lying" Jarius said before he could speak "not truly. Officially by the rule of pack and my lifemates' parents wish, he is every bit her uncle by magic and their decision. However if you are aware of the state of Britannia magical society, you are aware of their rules and opinions of those they refer to as Dark Creatures. So, in the society where they both grew up, he can not be her uncle."

The goblin hesitated then nodded "you are correct. So the conflict over his apparent lie is NOT that he is actually lying TO me, rather a conflict of what he was raised to believe and what he truly believes."

"Exactly" Jarius said.

The goblin sat back in his chair "so you desire an Ancestry Test. You are aware I know of the events in Britain, INCLUDING the fact that you are a wanted criminal and accused of kidnapping this child."

"I DID NOT!" his eyes flashed amber, but he managed to calm down "Hari was in a abusive situation. The one who put her there is in a position of authority and power in our society and wanted to keep her there. We were recently told by someone on our side that they think it is something in her Ancestry that means this person wants to control her completely, using abuse so she would be submissive to authority figures. We also have reason to believe that this same person has used either potions or spells to control various persons of power or influence in our world."

"These are serious accusations" the goblin said "what makes you think this is true?"

Jarius spoke "Whenever he speaks the males name our healer detects a slight flash of power. It seems to gain strength the more he refers to him. He has also remembered the unusual behavior of people he knew."

The other looked at the goblin "I know you guys often have your curse-breakers move between stores are needed, but you better check one of them." The goblin froze "What do you mean?"

"William Arthur Weasely. I know he works as a curse-breaker in Egypt, but we have A LOT of reason to suspect that BOTH his parents-and maybe his brothers, are under some sort of loyalty potion or spell. And THAT could interfere in business."

The goblin looked at him, something like anger in his eyes "think about it, anyone in the wizarding world under a loyalty potion or spell interferes in business. They could be out there, handing their money over to him right now..." this seemed to break through the creature who called something out in gooblygook. Outside the room, Jarius sensed the sudden rush of activity.

The goblin turned to them "who will we be punishing?" Jarius answered for him "Albus Dumbledore."

The goblin froze, then slowly an evil grin spread across his face "you ARE AWARE that for years now, we have been trying to gather enough proof to prove THAT HUMAN'S deeds? If you can prove us with proof..."

Jarius shifted and withdrew a piece of paper "THIS is a signed statement from our healer of the list of her injuries, their age and severity. Each were recorded between one to two years old and dated back two to three years ago." Next the other male shifted to open the satchel he wore and pulled out...first another piece of paper-a parchment "I wasn't alone when I rescued Hari, another was with me. Severus Snape is A Master Potions Maker. In order to be awarded that title you need a masters in healing as well. Here is his official record of his scan at the scene that day." he handed it over, followed by a large attache case lined with foam and baring multiple small bottles "he suspected The Headmaster may try one day to control him, so he sent me copies of each of his memories to keep safe, both with dealing with him from the day he joined the Death Eaters and up until the day we took Hari away. He has more at his vault in the London version of Gringotts'." Followed by a smaller case "and my own as well."

The goblin's evil grin grew positively wicked "These will be helpful, thank you." After handing them off carefully to another smaller goblin they waited until he left the room before continuing "now, to business. You wished to exchange some muggle money for Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and do an Ancestry Test."

When the males both nodded the goblin spoke "Muggle is an term used in Britain, the rest of the world sees it as an insult, as bad as that one Pureblood's use for those you call Muggleborn. The rest of the magical world prefers NoMaj. Some call Squibs HedgeWizards, but that is YOUR choice, not many do. Those called MuggleBorn have been called Magbob's every now and then, the Witches and Wizards are not sure where that term has come from..." the goblin grinned "however we remember" he grew serious "if you are going to live outside of your homeland you MUST learn to adapt."

The Wizard\Werewolf nodded, accepting "I like those terms better."

"I will begin the proceedings, both in the magical and OUR society, for you to adopt the child."

"I can't" he protested "as a Dark Creature..."

The goblin snorted "this is NOT England, wolf. Here Dark Creatures have just as much right as normal Witches and Wizards, OUTSIDE of interbreeding in Pureblood lines. All you have to do is register and prove you have a safe secure place of a full moon they can check and you will be able to get a job, own a home, every thing else a intelligent human can do and have."

The sandy haired male looked stuck between complete disbelief and absolute yearning for it be true, longing written all over his face.

"And WHO are you in this?" the goblin glared at Jarius who returned the look with equal dominance. The sandy haired male was quick to recover and answer "This man is Jarius Gryphon, he's Hari's mate and...well, he's a..."

The goblin sat back "we are aware of the Karpatii race, we have been observing them since we first became aware of them centuries ago. However we were unaware they have found a mate among the Wizards and Witches."

"If you have been watching us you are aware of the Wizard Xavier. It seems, by some quirk, that my lifemate is his great granddaughter. Razvan Dragonseeker is the true father of her mother, not the human male married to her mothers mother."

"So YOU are her lifemate?"

He nodded.

The goblin locked eyes with him a while before blinking and then speaking seriously "we have been AWARE for the last few years of large withdrawals of money being taken from the Potter vaults. Since the child is too young to do so herself and her line are dead, there can only be one source."

"WHO?" Jarius was furious, not because he wanted anything to do with the money, he had more than enough of his own, but this was something left to his lifemate by her dead family, NO ONE else but her had earned the right to it.

It was the sandy haired male who answered "only one other would be able to in the event of the relations all death, The Magical Guardian. HIM."

Before Jarius could speak, the goblin had "someone sealed the Potter wills, preventing their readings, however there is a clause in the bank accounts of ALL Pureblooded families that states as follows "in the event of the true mate of an heir is found, all guardians, appointed, guardians or otherwise, no longer have any influence or authority over bank accounts, properties, housing, education, etc." Essentially what that means is you have full authority over every aspect of your mates's life, now. The only authority Albus Dumbledore has anymore is if she was to go to Hogwarts, as a Headmaster-THAT'S IT."

"And how do I prove that she is my lifemate? I know you would not just let me take authority without proof."

"Have you exchanged blood yet?" Jarius and the male exchanged looks. "Yes and no." When the goblin frowned Jarius explain about her grandfather, the healing and giving him some of his blood and the fact her grandfather and father after that both found their destined mates, and about how she had instantly sensed HIM as hers, just as he had. The goblin frowned "so technically you have NOT exchanged blood, however since she inherited aspects of your blood through her father's sire, you have that connection. This is an unusual situation."

The other male spoke "and that's not it" and he added about discovering that Lily was NOT MuggleBorn, her true father being a half-blood Carpathian and Mage being controlled by his grandfather at the time.

The goblin nodded "I can see why you want an Ancestry Test. What else could possibly be hidden in her line? Especially if that Old Fool is so desperate to control her" he pulled a small vial of liquid out of a desk draw and looked at the Carpathian male "I will need a few drops of her blood, only two at the most. That is all."

The Carpathian nodded and moved the child in his arms gently so she was sitting on his lap. As he moved her she made a sleepy sound of protest, trying to snuggle closer to him, refusing in her comfort, to let him go. Moving her firmly he spoke gently "sívamet I need you to wake up for me."

She whined again and tried to snuggle back into him, but when he spoke her name firmly she instead sighed, pouted, and then looked up at him, all big green eyes full of endless trust. "Sívamet I need you to do something for me" he said softly, soothingly "we need two drops of your blood."

She frowned "Why?"

"It's for the test your Uncle Remi told you about" he said "I swear to you I will make sure it does not hurt."

"The one where we will find out who else is in my family?" he nodded "your blood keeps track of who you come from. Every tiny bit of it has a tiny bit of the person who comes before you. Most of your blood right now contains your mommy and daddy because you came from them, but because your mommy and daddy came from THEIR mommy and daddy, THEIR blood had their traces in them and so on, you see?"

She smiled and nodded "so the test can tell who I came from far back because it knows by seeing them through me." He smiled at her and nodded. So she let him gently take her hand and take the silver pin and vial prick her finger and allow two drops of the precious liquid to drop inside. Handing it back with the pin he closed the prick with his own healing saliva, his senses all on high and concentrating fully on the heady taste of his mate's blood.

With centuries of discipline he turned his attention to the creature as it stuck the cork in the vial and shook it well until the color changed from it's original. Once the color was solid and uniform the goblin removed it again, pulled out a sheet of parchment and dipped a fine brush into the liquid, brushing a fine layer of the liquid over the paper.

As they watched the paper seemed to absorb the liquid, the reddish traces writhing over the paper to draw together to slowly form words down the page.

Once dry the goblin frowned at what he read "this is indeed serious."

"What?" the sandy haired male asked.

The goblin handed it over.

Name-Hari Lillian Potter

Lifemate-Jarius Gryphon

Mother-Lilly Jillian nee' Evans Shonski Potter (Deceased)

Father-James Fleamont Potter (Deceased)

This confirmed their theory or removed any lingering doubt, her mother had been Razvan's child.

Aunt (grandfathers side)-Colby Jansen\lifemate-Rafael De La Cruz

Aunt (grandfathers side)-Lara Calladine\lifemate-Nicolas De La Cruz

Aunt (grandfathers side)-Skyler Daratrazanoff\lifemate-Dimitri Tirunul

Aunt (grandmothers side)-Petunia Evans Dursely

Cousin-Dudely Dursely

GreatAunt-Natalya Shonski\lifemate-Vikirnoff Von Shrieder

Grandfather (mothers side)-Razvan Shonski\lifemate-Ivory Mannilov

Grandmother (mothers side)-Rose Jane Steven Evans (Deceased)

Grandfather (fathers side) Fleamont 'Hari' Potter (Deceased)

Grandmother (fathers side) Euphemia Holmes (Deceased)

Great Grandfather (Razvan)-Soren Dragonseeker Shonski (Deceased)

Great grandmother (Razvan)-Samantha Shonski (Deceased)

Great Grandfather (Rose)-Darreck Evans (Deceased)

Great Grandmother (Rose)-Serina Smith (Deceased)

Great Grandfather (Fleamont) Henry Potter (Deceased)

Great Grandmother (Fleamont) Dorea Black (Deceased)

Dorea Black, there was the proof of the Black blood in his mates line, her link, her CONNECTION to her godfather and the relation between her father and his best friend at school.

Great Grandfather (Euphemia) Tammeral Griffindor (Deceased)

Great Grandmother (Euphemia) Zarla Holmes (Deceased)

Great Great Grandfather (Soren) Xavier Slytherin (Deceased)

Great Great Grandmother (Soren) Rhiannon Dragonseeker (Deceased)

Great Great GrandUncle-Dominic Dragonseeker\lifemate-Solange Sangria

Great Great GrandUncle-Xaverio Slytherin

Great Great GrandUncle-Xayvion Slytherin

Great Great GrandUncle-Salazar Slytherin (Deceased)

Great Great Grandfather (Samantha) Wade Shonski (Deceased)

Great Great Grandmother (Samantha) Dorothy Samson (Deceased)

Great Great Grandfather (Darreck) Andrew Ollivers (Deceased)

Great Great Grandmother (Darreck) June Arnold (Deceased)

Great Great Grandfather (Serina) Tobias Smith (Deceased)

Great Great Grandmother (Serina) Hebziba smith (Deceased)

Great Great Grandfather (Henry) Ingacus Potter (Deceased)

Great Great Grandmother (Henry) Venus Fleamont (Deceased)

Great Great Grandfather (Dorea) Cygnus Black (Deceased)

Great Great Grandmother (Dorea) Violetta Bulstrode (Deceased)

Great Great Grandfather (Tammeral) Godric Griffindor (Deceased)

Great Great Grandmother (Tammeral) Ezmerelda Ravenclaw (Deceased)

Great Great Grandfather (Zarla) Andrayas Malfoy (Deceased)

Great Great Grandmother (Zarla) Conrad Holmes (Deceased)

"WHAT?" the sandy haired male exclaimed, almost launching from his chair before the other male said his name in a firm almost growl and the other saw the child's reaction, forcing himself to sit down calmly. "So according to this, not only is Hari related to Griffindor AND Ravenclaw, But SLYTHERIN!"

"And that is not all" the goblin pointed to one name "THIS female was the last heir of Hugglepuff. It was not known she had EVER had a relationship, let alone a child."

The male shook his head, stunned "no one knew any of the founders had children, or even family. Slytherin, having brothers, and them being the VERY magic-users who got us cut off from mug...urr...NoMaj." He shook his head, stunned "AND Hari is the first I've heard of to have the blood of the four founders, the heir of Hogwarts." He muttered to himself "it also explains the Parsletongue, it was Salazar's gift."

"She is the first child to EVER have the blood of all four founders, that makes her the heir of all four houses, ALL their magical artifacts, research, spells, extra" he blinked "I suppose to those growing up in the shadow of your Four Founders, the idea of all those unknown spells, artifacts and such would be incredibly irresistible."

He suddenly glared at the male "there is NO heir of Hogwarts however, it is a public domain, a registered landmark. However she IS heir to all the founders left behind. I will have all the joint founders vaults and anything left from the founders individual vaults moved over to the Potter vaults. Also we won't need to do a test for your truth as her mate" he tapped the parchment with a claw where the Carpathian's name came up as 'lifemate'.

"I will have all appropriate forms brought to allow you gain access to the accounts." He wrote on a piece of parchment and made it disappear. A few seconds later a pile of new forms appeared "these give YOU ALL rights to the Potter, Founders and any other inherited vaults UNTIL the child reaches maturity and is able to take control of such herself, whether that be as a Witch, or a Karpatii. It will severe ANY OTHER from access to ANY AUTHORITY concerning the Potter lines, including potion rights, seats in the Wizargott or properties-warded or not."

The sandy haired male frowned "can you get back EVERYTHING that bastard stole from her?"

The goblin grinned, showing sharp teeth "of course. Every knut, Galleon and sickle will be returned to the Potter vaults, as will any taken item" however items given or entrusted, can NOT be claimed. There IS something else here though to worry about."

"What?" the younger male frowned.

"This name is know to us" he tapped the parchment over 'Ignacus Potter' "He was the son of an "Harwin Potter and Iolanthe Peverell who was the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell." When they looked at him blankly the goblin sighed "bloody Wizards, not even knowing their own history." He looked at the werewolf "Ignotus had two brothers-Antioch Cadmus-but was the youngest of three. Each had an powerful magical item. If I remember correctly his was a cloak."

The werewolf frowned "James' Invisibility cloak, yes, it's been in his family for generations, why is it so important?"

The goblin sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose "three brothers, three powerful magical items, one a cloak that can 'hide one from everything, even the eyes of death."

The werewolf seemed confused so he continued " the eldest had a wand, but was murdered for it, the middle had a stone, able to bring back the dead, the third..."

"A cloak able to hide one from even deaths eyes!" the werewolves eyes were huge "but...but that's just a legend! A child's tale!"

"I assure you, it is not. It was real."

"The Deathly Hollows!" The werewolf exclaimed "but she can't! They can't! The story said that Death would only allow the one who earned it to become it's master! If Hari...!"

"NO Witch or Wizard has earned that right!" the goblin snarled "no mortal creature EVER earned that right! What makes you think A CHILD WILL?!"

The werewolf glared at him "it was said death would only accepted the one who earned the right. The last brother didn't use HIS item for personal gain or popularity or power, all he wanted was to be able to live his life and see his child born and grow. You told us you KNOW about THEIR race, that you've been watching them for centuries. Then you know about their lifemates, their females. Tell me, would ONE OF THEIR FEMALES boast she was the mistress of death? Would ONE OF THEIR FEMALES exploit their control of death and bring back any dead person they wanted too? Or would one of their females just accept the burden, even just help those passing at their time move on?"

The goblin went to snap something, stopped and looked thoughtful.

"Exactly" the werewolf said "but she can't, she has a mate, another half of her soul. What will happen when he moves on eventually and SHE can't?!"

******************CHAPTER BREAK**************************

Notes:

This chapter and the 'family tree' almost killed me guys, jeez! But it's done, so just a few points first.

1-MOST of the tree (Concerning the Potter and Dragonseeker line) IS correct, so don't send me abusive mail saying James father was SUPPOSED TO BE named Charles and his mother Dorea. I got MY information from both the Carpathian family tree through Christine Feehan AND Pottermore-which is done\influenced by J.K. Rowling herself, so it's correct. The only things I made up, other than making Lily a Dragonseeker\Shonski was

1-Lilys' mother's name (continuing the flower tradition),

2-James' mother's last name (not recorded),

3-Rose's parents,

4-Henry had no recorded wife name, so I used Dorea instead to add a connection to Sirius (other than as a Godfather)

5-Euphemia's parents,

6-Linking the triplets to Salazar and making them Slytherins (purpose to be seen later)

7-Samantha, Derrick and Serina's father are made up (everyone who knows Voldermort's history knows who Hebziba smith is, but no one knows HER past either)

8-I made up Henry's mother's FIRST name, since her surname was correct

9-Zarla and HER parents are made up

10-Tammeral's parents, well, I read how the bloody baron killed the Grey Lady but not why so I thought, "what if the Bloody Baron was SUPPOSED TO or at least WANT TO marry the Grey Lady (who we know is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter) and she had instead had a fling with Godric? What if they were able to hide it until AFTER the baby was born, but then he found out and in a fit of fury and betrayal, killed her. The child would have probably been raised by another family, probably a magical one, even adopted, and so would have grown up not knowing who or what she was.

As for the whole "Harry becomes the master\mistress of death and lives forever" I am SO over that. I've read it so many times in fan fictions it's not only old but annoying now. So I didn't plan on this being one. However I HAVE found a happy medium. I was recently rereading one of my favorite fan fictions I haven't read for SO LONG and this author had an unique storyline. Instead of being master of death, Harry was essentially Death's chosen son, A Necromancer-his soul half in the land of the dead, half in the land of the living. So since Hari's soul belongs to Jarius, as does his to her, I decided "hey! How about the idea that since the cloak's been passed down through each child in the line and warn, they have part of death in their veins!" I mean death is seen by some as a Grim Reaper type figure and since he has no true body, maybe you could see the cloak as part of his self. So essentially they are using HIM. The ACTUAL effects this is going to have on both Hari and Jarius you will have to wait as see. But I WILL say they will became a unique type of Carpathian.

Story of the Necromancer Harry Potter-The Bitter Hug Of Mortality here on Fan Fiction-Author-She Who Could Not Be Turned.


	11. Chapter 11

Jarius frowned as he watched the male pacing back and forth across the floor, looking both frustrated and upset. "How long has he been doing this?" he asked the human male.

"All day nearly" the male, named Jubal, answered with a sigh "the girls have given up trying to get his attention. Hari tried at lunch time to get him to eat, but he didn't seem to hear her. The only time he stopped was when she told him she was tired and he immediately bathed her and put her to bed, THEN he went back to this. He himself hasn't eaten all day. Are you sure something isn't...wrong with him?"

Knowing the male meant if the other could be infected or controlled by a vampire he shook his head "he can not be controlled by the vampires parasites or mind, however THIS close to the full moon, he is perhaps still feeling the effects of his wolf combined with the information we learned last rising unsettling him." The young male looked at him sharply "WHAT information?"

"It seems that not only is my mate the heir to four important lines in their world in Britain, but the last ancestor to inherit something called a Deathly Hollow. A cloak apparently and it has something to do with death, three brothers, a wand and a..."

"A stone?" the young man looked at him strangely. He froze, looking at the human "what do you know of it?"

"I don't know about any 'Deathly Hollows', but the story is familiar, wait" he moved away and returned with a book "I was reading to the girls today, Hari wanted to hear it. It was what I meant."

He looked at the cover, a plain book with the title "The Beedle And The Bard".

"Thank you, you can meet your sister and her lifemate just at the edge of the clearing. I will take care of the male."

The younger male nodded and left. As soon as he sensed the male was safe with her sister and her lifemate he readjusted and reinforced the safeguards and turned back to the only other male in the house. Knowing he may need the knowledge he opened the book and started to read.

It told the tale of three brothers, journeying through a set of woods they came to a river. In the story Death waited there, eager to take the souls of those foolish enough to try and cross the deceptive depths. However the three being Wizards, they merely used magic to create their own bridge and cross safely.

Now while Jarius might be inclined to think that the Death in THIS story was just symbolism, he KNEW there was something more to this than what he-or the Carpathians-knew of the other side. It COULD be a demon of some sort and the story would imply which one, or there could be some sort of entity out there they didn't know of that only the Wizards and Witches had the ability to see, likened to Death because of the belief of those mortal-born entering their society and influencing it. It was ALSO quiet possible those humans claiming to have seen angels, demons and Death were Squibs. Now that he thought about it, those Veela's he saw COULD be also likened to reported angels.

According to the story Death was angry he was 'cheated' of the three brothers souls. So he confronted then halfway down the bridge and congratulated them on their smarts, pretending to be impressed by their smarts and telling them he will grant each an reward. Jarius frowned, he was angry, yet he rewarded them?

The first brother was arrogant and wanted an unbeatable dueling wand. So Death used a branch from an elder tree and created something called The Elder Wand.

The second brother was lonely and lovelorn and wanted the ability to resurrect the dead, so taking an stone from the shore, Death created and gave him the Resurrection Stone.

The third brother didn't trust death and asked for a way to stop Death from following him, to hide himself from even him, so Death reluctantly cut a segment from his own robes and gave it to him.

Afterwards the brothers left and went their own way.

Jarius wondered what happened to the two older brothers, he knew from last rising the youngest had given his cloak to his son then down to his granddaughter and into the family line of his lifemate, but the items the others had sounded dangerous. Able to resurrect the dead? A wand able to beat any other in a fight? He read on.

The older brother immediately went to 'settle the score' with another he had previously lost to and in his elation he began to brag about his 'unbeatable wand'. That very night as he slept he was murdered in his sleep and the wand was taken. Jarius frowned, it seemed that 'Death' got his soul, after all. If the boy wasn't so arrogant and boasted, he probably would have lived longer. However putting such a powerful object in the hands of a teenager was asking for it, anyway, the being knew what it was doing.

The second brother went home and used the stone to resurrect the soul of the girl he had loved, a young woman who had been killed before he had had a chance to marry her. However her time had past and her soul was no longer meant for the world, she was but a mere shell of the woman he once loved. Finally he could no longer stand the pain and killed himself so he could join his love on the other side.

Again 'Death' get's another soul he was meant to have.

The third brother however, was different. For a long time Death searched for the boy, but the cloak kept him hidden from him. For the entire extent of the boy's life (if what Jarius knew was a couple of hundred years, UNLESS in those days it was different) he was hidden, until one day. That day, his last day in his old age the once youngest son passed the cloak to his son and 'welcomed death with open arms'.

He accepted his death of age. Jarius remembered the werewolf saying that the youngest had been that 'death would only accepted the one who earned the right. The last brother didn't use HIS item for personal gain or popularity or power, all he wanted was to be able to live his life and see his child born and grow.' So the two eldest died because they used it for personal gain, but since the youngest only used it for selfless reasons-although SOME might not see it that way-Death MAY have taken his soul, but by accepting his fate in the end the youngest was allowed pass the item to his son without their being cursed with death. And the werewolf had called them The Deathly Hollows, a cloak, a wand and a stone, he wondered where the other two items were right now.

Feeling more prepared he headed for the pacing figure he spoke, voice low but commanding "you will stop this now."

Immediately he froze and looked at him. There was something in his eyes...Jarius moved towards him, voice low, soothing and hypnotic "you need to relax, your pacing and getting upset is doing nothing but upsetting and you neglecting your niece. You were ignoring her nearly the entire day."

Again that look in the eyes.

He frowned "what has you upset?"

Slowly the males hand rose, one finger pointed to something at the kitchen table across the room.

Frowning he moved towards it, to find an opened bundle sitting in a nondescript brown paper. Now he was standing over it he saw the top of the paper held the seal for the bank they had been to the night before. An folded cloth lay visible through the paper, shimmering slightly in the plain parchment. Except for the slight shimmer it seemed not anything special, but he could FEEL the power in it without even touching it. However he had felt nothing like it before in terms of artifacts or mortals items, it felt like nature and earth and while many wouldn't see much difference between the two, as a Carpathian HE did. This cloth felt like something from nature, the cycle of life and death and rebirth, while it ALSO felt like a part of the earth, the Carpathians themselves and all of that around them.

Slowly he reached out grasped the cloth, raising and unfolding it from it's resting place.

It unraveled with a slight shimmer to find where was covered by the cloth he could not see his own body. As a Carpathian his senses were incredibly acute and accurate, they WERE creatures of the dark and could see in the dark and night as if and even better then the daylight, as well as had the enhanced senses of their animal brothers and sisters. So to immediately NOT see or even sense his own body under the cloth...

But that wasn't all, under the cloth he found three parchments and a sealed envelope with his name on it.

After a brief glance over the contents of the envelope to find forms to do with the management of his lifemates inherited properties, her vaults from ALL inherits which he decided to look over with the other males help later and the separate forms for the Prince with information on how all Carpathians could open their own vaults and change money, even those who worked with gems and crystals could make coin selling in their society, he moved to the two opened parchments.

One was a letter from the bank, claiming due to the evidence against the wizard and the spells\potions possibly over an employee they brought to their attention, they weren't being charged for the 'consult and service' last night. This made him snort.

The second however was serious.

During one of their many talks of the past nights Jarius had come to a kind of understanding of how these Wizards and Witches worked. In many ways their power, their 'magic' was sentient, in fact the other male sometimes made reference to 'Mother Magic' just as they did to Mother Nature. He referred to 'accidental magic' where their magic as children could lash out, to protect them even and even though it may not be as intelligent as Mother Nature was, there was something...instinctual about it.

For instance, unbreakable vows.

This was magic when, when recited officially, meant any attempt to evade, break or circumvent would result in the Witch or Wizards own magic turning on them and killing them from the inside out, apparently VIOLENTLY.

Then there was Life-debts, like in this letter.

The letter was written by the eldest son of the family the male had told him about, the one working for the bank. He explained how the bank had called the family in early that morning due to 'concerns with unauthorized transactions' on their accounts. Once their they had trapped them in a room and made them go through multiple tests for spells and potions, then cleared each from their system. The eldest had only two old, the second eldest one old and fading (probably due to his being away from England for so long) and the two youngest were clear, however the the middle children had AT LEAST four loyalty, tracking and obedience potions and two spells EACH, while the parents were so filled with them it was only a matter of time before their health began to suffer serious damage.

The family was furious about this once they were cleared and while they were recovering had appointed the eldest as their spokesperson to them after being calmed and convinced by the goblins of the importance of keeping this a secret from the 'vile old man'.

The family were writing they had been informed by the goblins of the truth and, with their help, were vowing a Life-debt to both House Potter, and therefore by default Griffon, and Lupin. No wonder the male was upset, the entire family vowing a Life-debt to the three of them meant that the poor Pureblood now belonged to them, they could do ANYTHING with the family they wished.

Added to the bottom was information, the latest on what the society they came from knew of the events of the night his lifemate's family were killed. This was obviously added since the two adults KNEW how close the wolf was to the events and wanted to know about his last pack member.

Apparently in Britain the other male-the Black heir-was NOW not only seen as the one who betrayed them, but as some big-time traitor. The stories going around was not only was he a 'Deatheater' but he had been the evil ones' very Right Hand Man.

No wonder the wolf was so agitated not even the presence or words of his pup could distract him.

They were saying that after betraying his pack he had hunted down the TRUE traitor-seen now as a helpless friend-and in the middle of a busy human street attacked, killing both the 'helpless' friend as well as 12 'Muggles', leaving only a finger of the other behind as so called proof of his death. When the Auror-the Magical's equal to Muggle policeman-had arrested him, he apparently was laughing hysterically.

Everything that the wolf had told him lead him to believe it was NOT laughter at what they thought. He had pieced together a working theory on how the other males mind worked, and it was akin to that of their own. The wolf had said that the form they took as animagus were essentially they spirit animal, just as the spell he had demonstrated to them. THEY didn't choose the shape, it was a reflection of their soul. He had, in their previous talks, told him more about the young head-strong but dedicated man, how he needed to protect his loved ones, his selfless nature, great sense of loyalty, his need to be part of something bigger than himself, his territorial protectiveness over the places and people he cared for, his "bark-like laugh" and how once when his lifemate's father pointed out the other 'uncle' during their bullying stage he sat "perfectly still like a dog smelling a rabbit." But he also had an explosive temper, apparently something he shared with his mother, he was witty and talented, but also arrogant and a troublemaker. He was more of a bully than the third member, sometimes unjustifiably so, AT LEAST until the others were able to rein him in, but the three together were three of the most brilliant students of their time (while the forth, the TRAITOR was always average, even dumb).

What made him concerned was his behavior the night of his lifemates parents murder. With his personality and the inclusion of his animal aspect he should NOT have run after the rat, even WITH his mothers temper. Even if he trusted the one he gave the toddler to, even WITH the addition of the loyalty potions and\or spells, everything in him SHOULD have screamed at him to stay and protect his pack member, more so since she was a helpless pup. The only one able to approach them at that stage was another pack member, meaning they would have had to get the wolf himself, if he didn't at this point see the Dark Elf as one.

But he had not only given his vulnerable pack member to someone OUTSIDE the pack but left her. This was NOT normal behavior.

" _It is possible it WAS against his nature and planned"_ the Healer said in his head _"If the human knew about her ancestry before the events that killed her parents, he would know that as her godfather, custody of her would go straight to him on the parents death. If the human knew about his animal aspect, he would know that while under the godfather's care he would have NO CONTROL over her, and this he would not like. In order to gain control of your mate, he would have to put him out of the picture."_

" _So he used some kind of spell to increase his fury with the traitor, causing him to ignore all other instinct in favor of hunting down the rat. It is possible the hysterical laughter stated by the family upon his arrest was the result of the spell wearing off and his realization of what had happened and what it meant."_

" _Exactly. That device the goblin gave you the night before for the Prince has allowed us to commune with them about the possible accounts and identities and such for our people to function in the magical world. It turns out when we started building identities and homes in the mortal world the goblins knew it would be a matter of time before we joined the magic, so had already started establishing identities for our more important Carpathians, the Prince and myself included. Of course they want monetary compensation, which we will give them. However the Prince has informed them that since YOU have already have a lifemate among their society and with the time limit we have before her location is discovered we need all the advantages we can get as fast as we can. The goblins have decided since the British value blood lines, you can go in for an ancestry test they can use and give you the identity of one of a Pureblood. THIS will not only give you advantages there to protect your lifemate legally but will give you the opportunity of those of...lesser value seeking to please you."_

He understood what the Healer was saying. As a rich Pureblood in his lifemates birthplace there will be those willing to bend the rules to please him, if only for 'favors' as well as those who obviously see those of Pureblood as above even the law in their society. THIS would allow him to protect his lifemate better. And the fact his lifemate was the heir to not only her father's line, but the four 'Founders' houses AS WELL AS the Peverells, and in a not so-surprising move, while the only surviving male heir to the Black line couldn't claim the Lordship to his family himself because of his rejection from the family, he COULD appoint one, and he had appointed his goddaughter as heir to the Black line. Also, it had turned out, the Blacks were ALSO related to the Weaselys, meaning his lifemate was related in a way to this family willing to vow a life-debt to them.

So his lifemate was a direct heir to five lines vaults, properties and all that entailed and an appointed heir to one.

Making his lifemate perhaps the richest and most influential person in their society, not to mention all that potential items and books in all five, including dark artifacts, light artifacts, spell and\or potion books which had perhaps never been seen by the eyes of anyone other than their original owners\creators, historical items, money, properties ,powerful magical items, the list was endless.

It was no wonder the human wished his lifemate under his control, not that that knowledge was going to excuse him even an ounce when Jarius exacted justice for the crimes the male had committed against his mate and those around her that SHOULD have been there for her, if not for that criminal. All those he had taken their free will away in his pursuit of power and influence...he HAD to be stopped.

He wanted his lifemate to experience all that she was, that she had inherited, not just from her parents, but now that he knew what she had possibly inherited through other figures in her lines, she deserved the knowledge and experience of all that she could be and came from. He could wait until she was of age.

" _And THAT is unusual"_ the Healer said _"all of the other ancients who have returned and found their lifemates have been driven to immediately complete the bond. Now while I admit only one other has been a child at the time and her mate was forced to save her, the fact you seem to be having no problems at all waiting is...disconcerting, even worrying. When did this start?"_

He hesitated, thinking back over the last few days since the first time he heard his lifemate's cry. _"When I first heard her cry I admit I was overwhelmed, I wanted to go to her, take her away and immediately bond her to me before anyone else could interfere or stop me, but when I recognized the fact it was a CHILD'S cry, not a woman's, I felt alarmed and that desire changed. She was still mine, my lifemate and all it entailed, but her happiness and protection was more important than tying her to me. But I think it truly changed the first time she touched me."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _After I took them to the cabin"_ He sent him the memory of that time- **The man's head rolled back to look towards him, but the minute he saw him he moved, shooting up straight, seizing the girl and pushing her behind him, one arm and hand raising threateningly while those chocolate eyes flashed amber again and he growled out "WHO ARE YOU?!"**

 **The child giggled as she pushed out from behind the male easily and approached him, to his shock and surprise sitting directly in his lap with such trust and joy. She looked at the other man, stunned from his anger and threat by her simple actions and laid one hand gently on his wrist as if to sooth or stop him and that simple action soothed him in a way he had never experienced before. Well, that and her next words "he's my mate of course Uncle Remi!"**

 **Both males could only look at her in shock, the Uncle's mouth opening and closing without sound. To further shock them the child leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek before moving off to curl up with the other.**

" _That was the moment I remember relaxing fully. It is like just those two movements connected us in such a way I no longer am driven to claim her immediately. I think it was the skin to skin contact somehow reacted like a blood exchange, or rather it connected our blood bond through her inherited. Carpathian blood is strong, it allowed each generation to find their lifemates, so it is possible that once she was united with me, the blood reacted once sensing me."_

" _So, in a way, you have had a blood exchange without the actual act. Have you tasted her blood yet?"_

" _Twice, although NOT by much. The first time when I healed her, closing her wounds left by the vampire. The second was just the drop from the Inheritance test."_

The Healer hesitated then spoke _"I need to think on this, perhaps converse with the others. You should calm the wolf down before he gets too agitated and changes, we are just lucky he had enough control not to do so while the human was here. Perhaps find out what is upsetting him exactly and discuss a possible solution."_

He agreed and waited before the Healer was gone before he moved.

***************************Chapter End*************************

This chapter is a little short for me but the next chapter is important to the story line.

I had a funny thought with the writing of this one when mentioning the Weasely's. It was just in passing but struck me as amusing. What if the Daratrazanoff Twins were lifemates of the Weasely Twins? It would be like Josef in his goth or rapper faze being a lifemate to one. Can you imagine Gregori's reaction? *Giggle*

I'm starting a poll in preparation-who do you think should be Remus' mate?

1-Wolfstar-(any fanfic Harry Potter fan knows what this means, it's Remus\Wolf and Sirius\Star)

2-Remus\Tonks (I always felt that this combination was a last-minute thing, like J. included it to panda to fan demands)

3-Remus\ random Carpathian female (this, however, would mean Remus would have to be turned eventually, but I think he should stay as he is, it is

WHO he is)

4-Remus\Romanian Witch (this combo is chosen because later certain witches will become important to Hari and her future)

5-Remus\Romanian Werewolf and\or other magical creature (somehow I can see Remus with a Veela. Can you imagine the children? Can you imagine a Werewolf\Veela Teddy?)

Poll closes in two chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

It took until the next full moon before they saw their first sign of Romanian Witches and Wizards.

During the month that had gone they had talked to the goblins about the Life-debt that the Weasely wished to make with him and his lifemate. The goblins suggested instead that since his lifemate was the heir to four houses she could officially-through him as her lifemate and guardian until she was of age, take the family as her Vassals. This way they had more freedom than the Life-debt would allow, they would-under the agreement and the magic involved-have protection from mind and body control that may make them betray them in ANY way, it would also give them some privacy as Vassals they were entitled, at least by ancient law, to land and a home owned by his lifemate.

However since the family couldn't exactly move into a new flash home for them, on a decent property without suspicion from the old Wizard, moreover, they didn't WANT to leave their home, Jarius learned the family was in debt and decided what to do with the Goblins. On behalf of his mate he brought the deed to house and property so they no longer had to worry about their property tax or maintenance, and once they had justice for his mate and the old Wizard and 'Dark lord' was gone, they would fix the house too, something they could all enjoy living in, that would be personal, but befit their position and the...appreciation he felt they owed the family for their risk and part in this. They even considered buying up the property adjoined theirs so that not only would his lifemate have them nearby to protect and help her, but when they succeeded they could merge the properties and even extend out the home. After all, this was a family of Purebloods with SEVEN children, six males and a female, if all of them found mates and had children, they would need their own homes for their families, and that wasn't considering if the female child was a lifemate as well.

He had discussed it in length with the male during the month, since he knew the parents, maybe not completely since he tended to be the type to content himself with being in the back-ground and observing, rather than participating unlike his lifemates parents and godfather, but he could easily change or adjust anything to suit them both. This family would possibly care for his lifemate during the day of the holidays, if she was to return to go to the school, they couldn't not have either side dissatisfied.

Even though normally Jarius could...influence things in his favor here he was unsure it would work. He had no idea how strong the minds of these magicals were, let alone full-blooded Purebloods. Trying to tamper with their minds if they were too strong for him COULD cause a problem.

Apparently with the school holidays coming up soon the family was due to visit the eldest in Egypt where he now worked as a curse-breaker there for them, but also on loan from the bank to the company wanting the young wizards expertise. THIS would give them a chance to meet, if they organized with the Goblins for the family to transfer by portkey here from there, allowing them to meet in person and each side to get their questions answered and any worries or apprehensions put to rest.

Also with the family being Purebloods which were there since the early days of the creation of their world, they would know so much more about the workings of the world than the male, even though he was born there, they were privileged and were raised to know everything they needed to know about the world they were going to enter if he wanted to protect his lifemate and the other males find theirs.

Their inside knowledge would prove invaluable, along with the help of the Goblins (paid for, of course).

Meanwhile they would learn all they could from the male with them about how to 'function' in their society in their land-of-birth.

The male hadn't been too happy when he learned about what happened the night of the full moon, but both talking to THEM, AND his now adopted niece had convinced him there was nothing he could do to prevent it. The Carpathian males and their lifemates were now his and his wolfs' pack, they would take care of him and the child, would protect both of them, from themselves and each other as well as others, he HAD had less damage to himself at the end of the night the last time then he had had since he was with his pack.

Only THIS TIME he had a true wolf-pack, creatures who understood him, unlike before.

The Goblins reported they had registered the wolf with the Carpathian Wizard society authorities, giving him more rights in their world than his own country of birth gave him, the adoption going through with the record of Inheritance from them, meaning while the werewolf was officially the child's 'father' in the magical world, it was also recorded that he was her mate and authority and Razvan was her grandfather. This meant that while the werewolf was her authority in THEIR world (for now), her mate in his and the human world, if it came down to it, Razvan had the final world, even it he preferred it not to and wanted to leave her authority to them.

It wasn't that Razvan didn't care about his newly found granddaughter, it was just that because of everything he had been through in his life and his grandfather had forced him to do, he didn't truly trust himself around others, or others around them. Which was was he and his lifemate Ivory tended to stay away from other than their pack out in the wilds.

They were also working on making the male wolf a part of Romanian human and wizarding society. The advantage with the human world was unlike his lifemate whose mother was born and registered in British human society and therefore had record of her and therefore his lifemate's existence, the male was born and spent all his life in the magical world, meaning in human society he didn't exist. THIS gave both the Carpathians and Joseph a huge advantage. Using his computers, the younger Carpathian could CREATE an identity for him in human society, however the Romanian wizarding world was a different story since they had their own rules and the male was also registered in Britannia. While he was the adopted 'father' of his lifemate and therefore able to keep his lifemate away from the older wizard, the fact he was registered born and a citizen of Britain meant that if their world was to find out they were here, they could demand the Romanian wizarding world send them back, first to put the male on trial for 'kidnapping' their 'heroine' and then they would give her back to the manipulative old man, who would then put her right back when he had put her.

And since werewolves and vampires were seen as less than human, as literal creatures or monsters in THEIR society, the wolf's sentence, he told them, would most certainly be death. This would further traumatize his lifemate on top of whatever would happen to her under the roof of her 'loving' uncle and aunt. Just the sort of thing the old bastard would want.

He couldn't allow that to happen, he WOULD NOT loose his lifemate in that way!

The problem they needed to get around was with his lifemates aunt and uncle. Apparently the two had custody of his lifemate in the human world, in order to get full custody in BOTH worlds they needed to get them to sign it over to them. However the problem here was the humans were being PAID to 'take care' of his mate and there was no way they were willing to allow their cash-source to get away from them, so refused.

Mikhail told Jarius he was working on it, if they couldn't force them legally, he was going to send someone to hopefully 'persuade' them it would be to their 'benefit' if they sign.

However the Goblins had been a huge help in all these issues so far, even providing them with information on the spellritual used to implant the soul-piece in his lifemate and why and it's purpose, something they didn't know before even though both Gregori and Ivory had removed the pieces and they had heard another Carpathian in America had had experience, like them, in destroying them.

It seemed the thing had a purpose, a dark purpose. As the Goblins told it a witch or wizard would commit murder of an innocent in cold blood with the express purpose of immortality. They would split their soul in half by the vial act and hide the piece in an object and then hide the object somewhere safe and protected. The object created was called an Horcrux and it was extremely rare to do so to a living vessel, simply because an living item had a soul and could logically overpower or damage the soul with their own-evil overpowered by good if the vessel was strong enough and most Witches and Wizards weren't willing to risk their fragment on a living host.

It also seemed that once the itemvessel was imbued with the fragment they became virtually immortal themselves, only a few things could kill or destroy them. His lifemate, if not rescued by her 'uncles', would have continued to live a torturous life there and not even had the option of death as an escape from them.

It also explained how Razvan continued to survive in his grandfather's clutches.

Being an magic user, NOT a mage, Xavier KNEW about the spellritual and how to split his soul, but also knew of the side-affects. Having your soul split in half did NOT go without consequences, you would loosing half of who you were and by doing so, it would drive you extremely quickly insane. However Xavier and his brothers got around that by finding a way to instead of perminately splitting their souls, did it temporarily for limited amounts of time, allowing them to retain their sanity (for the most part), but still get what they wanted.

And by using Razvan as the vessel-Xavier's Horcrux-he was able to keep him alive, despite starving him, despite torturing him and experimenting on him. In those times his grandfather possessed him, Razvan had been virtually immortal.

Which lead to new information, both about the magical world and the triplets.

Inside the founders vaults they had found diaries from each. Salazar Slytherins had been locked behind powerful blood wards only accessed by samples of his lifemates blood, apparently her Slytherin blood, while not directly his, was strong enough and clean enough of any evil taint that the powerful Wizard's protections accepted her. In the oldest of the other three founders entries they stated how worried they were becoming with the sudden change in their companions behavior. He seemed to have become very angry and jealous about everything, denying that anyone OTHER than Purebloods be allowed to study and go to their school, that Muggleborn and Halfbloods were a stain on their world and didn't deserve their magic. This seemed to be totally foreign to his normal behavior and it seriously concerned them.

This behavior seemed to get worse and more violent until even the three others were expressing fear for their lives.

It must have been true because the entries just abruptly stopped.

An abrupt change in behavior? This meant either one of three things to him, to THEM when they discussed in length with Gregori, The Prince, Razvan and Ivory. The three triplets had a brother, yet the Inheritance Test had NOT started how exactly. Were they just them, with Salazar as a younger OR older brother, or was it possible...they were actually Quads? If This was so and the other founders were unaware it would be easy for one of the brothers to masquerade as him to influence them and make them think their companion was still alive.

The second was the brothers were somehow controlling their brother. By what he had read in the journals, Salazar wasn't like his brothers. When he learned what his brothers wanted to do, he wanted to stop them, at first with his companions, but when the triplets threatened the other three Wizards, the man had began his own way to stop them, building a set of secret chambers under the school they were building where he was creating a powerful weapon, something that he was 100% SURE would stop them for good, it would be THAT powerful.

This was obviously when they killed and replaced him, hoping to get into the chamber and get the weapon themselves. When they asked the male werewolf about it, he thought for a few minutes then nodded " I know a little, just legends."

"Tell us."

" The story goes that Slytherin disagreed with the other founders on the issue of Blood Purity. Before he left he had built a hidden chamber in the castle. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

"So he 'disappeared'. If one of the triplets was masquerading as him after they killed him, they just stopped returning, hence the absence. If we assume that the triplets were unable to get inside, that means the chamber was sealed against his brothers finding and entering it. The other part is troubling though, only his heir can enter. There was no record of Slytherin having children on the test."

The werewolf...Remus looked thoughtful then his eyes widened.

"What is it?" they asked him.

"First off there is an rumor that one family line, The Guants, were descendants of Slytherin." The Carpathians looked at him "WHICH Slytherin?" He shook his head, "It was THOUGHT Salazar. But it wasn't known he had brothers anyway so..."

"So this Guant family is possibly his descendants. Are there any alive at the moment?" He shook his head "they died off about 70 years ago. However..."

"What?"

"The Dark Lord. They said he was the heir of Slytherin. If he wasn't, a lot of the Slytherin students or oriented families wouldn't have followed him." The Carpathians all tensed slightly, silent communication all going on between them so Gregori asked in a soft but firm voice "has the chamber ever been opened?"

He thought for a while, searching his memory. "Yes, once about fifty years ago."

"What happened?" Ivory asked and he looked at her dead in the eyes and said "a student died." The Carpathians exchanged looks and he frowned "What?"

"If this so-called Dark Lord was truly the Slytherin heir then we have a possibility of him being not what he seems to have been."

"What do you mean?"

"According to what I read in your memories from the other, he once had good ideals. It is POSSIBLE he was NOT misleading people, he truly had those intentions." Ivory spoke "Xavier and his brothers corrupt, that is what they do. They take what's good and either corrupt it or destroy it. IF Xavier and his brothers caused your people to have to go into hiding, then killed their own brother for trying to interfere in their plans, corrupting someone with such good ideals and plans would be nothing."

"Especially if-as the heir to Slytherin-that same person can give them access to their brothers hidden weapon against them" Gregori said.

Eyes wide the werewolf nodded, seeing what they were saying "and by giving that spell to him to make horcrux's they created chaos in our world by making him a madman with the worse of our society as followers, or even those trapped like Severus by his lies."

They nodded.

By alerting the Goblins of his lifemates status, the fragment still lodged in her head, they found a quick and possibly painless way to remove the fragment. It seemed the race had encountered these things before in the past and developed their own methods of removal. And as more Witches and Wizards through time learnt or tried it, they refined their methods and they promised once his lifemate was in full health and her custody was complete, they would remove it immediately-for a fee of course.

It seemed Skylar had taken a liking to her little niece and had been coming around with her lifemate, bringing her little treats or items such as food or a doll she had brought or such. Jarius knew it was a mix of reasons she was so obsessed with this idea. The first was the idea the child had had a life just as bad as hers, and she was trying to make it better in her own way.

The second was the fact she was the childs' aunt. Since that word had such negative meaning to his mate the young Carpathian woman was trying to show her that an aunt wasn't something bad, that having an aunt could be something GOOD, whether it was to spoilt her with toys or food and attention, or just to be there for her if she needed her, if she needed another female-an adult-to talk to.

The last was her innate nature as a female Carpathian, they were a light to those in the world they cared for and her instincts, both from her Carpathian nature, the wolf that her side of the family bore and her history all pushed her to care for her little fragile niece, that she needed her love, care and attention desperately. It was an female's innate nature to selflessly love, and who better to love than a fragile once-abused child and family member?

The night of the full moon herald a change and a new information and purpose for his lifemate.

They had been only outside for an hour or so when there was a flash and loud multiple cracks from outside the invisibly warded area put down by the male before the moon rose. All eyes, animal and human, rose to find five figures standing there, three females and two males, dressed in robes and holding drawn wands.

Immediately it got a reaction from the werewolf, snarling and throwing himself at the shield, whimpering as it sparked but continuing. When it didn't work he moved away, moving in front of the child, crouching down and blocking the five's sight of her, top lip peeled back and snarling loudly, body tense and all fine hairs on end in alert, claws ready.

Jarius was reminded of what Remus had told him last month, about what happened last time they encountered Witches and Wizards and he was the wolf. He knew now this reaction was because of that, he saw them, saw the robes and wands and it immediately told him they were a threat, they wanted to take his cub from him, and he had to act first before they got their hands on her or they might apparate to and with her before he could stop them.

The wolf didn't know the wards around them would prevent that, it knew only instincts, robes and wands mean threat.

Leaving the wolf to protect his cub, Jarius moved forward, watching Ivory and Razvan and their pack move forward and surround the two with their large frames, their thick fur brushing against both briefly in a show of comfort and camaraderie, causing the wolf to relax some and allow the others to surround him, the childs' arms wrapping around his neck tightly to keep him with her.

He moved to the shield, misting his form outside before reforming in his human shape, facing the five.

The five figures, at his appearance, tensed, wands aimed at him, causing the wolf to snarl louder. To which the child clutched him tighter and whimpered a bit in fear and the surrounding wolves rubbed against them soothingly, the two Carpathians in front, between the two and the threat.

Jarius spoke, his voice soft and soothingly hypnotic, trying to defuse the situation "why are you here?"

"We don't have to answer you!" on of the Witches snapped "you're endangering a magical child! She shouldn't be in there with him!"

"On the contrary" he said "my lifemate is the safest one there. In case you have not noticed, there is a warded area, enforced by OUR safeguards to keep humans away, keeping him from leaving during the full moon, that plus the Wolfsbane potion, allows him control enough to prevent becoming violent."

The same Witch sneered "Wolfsbane is useless. It doesn't work."

"It DOES when it is brewed by a competent Potions Master, let alone the youngest of his age when allowed to experiment." The group froze "what do you mean? And what do you mean, Lifemate?"

"I am sure you have heard of him, Remus told me he has been getting offers from all over the world for his service, The Youngest Potions Master Of The Century." Five sets of eyes widened "how? How did this one wolf earn the right to use one of HIS potions?!"

"By being the caretaker of the child he cares for, the daughter of his childhood sweetheart." This made sense to them "so the potion works, it allows him to keep his mind during the moonphase?"

"To an extent. It either makes him drowsy and he sleeps, gives him SOME control or essentially turns him into a wolf cub. Which is why we stay with him. By providing a pack he is easier to control."

One, a male, spoke out "so you are all animagus?" Ivory's wolf snorted at the nievity and Jarius shook his head "what we are is something completely different, as you are. We are connected to mother Nature as you are to Mother Magic. Because of this, my lifemate is protected more than you know."

The male spoke again "so your...people have mates, like Veela's or werewolves."

"Our people believe on our creation our souls are split into two, a Light and Dark. The Light is born as a female and the Dark a male, us. When the male finds his other half he is driven to speak the ritual words and repair that separation, joining what was one back together. My lifemate is too young yet for me to do so, however, I will wait until she is of age and can consent."

"What happens when you do so?"

"She will become one of our kind" he didn't mention that the bonding wouldn't actually change her, only combine their souls, minds and hearts as well as enhance some senses-he needed to put her through the conversion for her to become Carpathian-instead choosing to leave them with the idea that it was some sort of hidden Inheritance their bonding would awaken in her. After all, there was a chance it WOULD happen that way with her inherited Carpathian blood through Razvan AND him, so it WAS partly true.

"Jarius?" his lifemate spoke out from her spot behind the wolf, peaking around him to see what was going on, her voice trembling in fear and concern for him "Jarius who are they? Are they going to try and hurt you or Uncle Remi?" she looked over at them, her next words terrified "please don't! Don't take uncle Remi from me! He saved me from the bad people and healed me and brought me here to my mate and my mom's family! Don't hurt him!"

Before Jarius could assure her that NO ONE was taking her from them, or her adopted father, one of the females, the one who hadn't spoken yet and was almost hidden by the others spoke out, eyes wide "WAIT!"

Everyone froze.

"I know that voice! I've heard it before" her eyes, a beautiful lavender color, swung to the male that had been speaking "Alexandru it's HER from three years ago, the one I linked too then lost!" The dark haired male's eyes widened "are you sure, Alina? You have to be 100% sure here."

"I'm sure" she nodded firmly.

"Let's be sure though" one of the other females moved forward, towards Jarius "we wish to speak to the child. Bring her out of the shield so we may question her." Jarius didn't move of speak.

The male, Alexandru, sighed "Cristina you won't get anything making demands of them. He is her mate, he had a right to refuse you, on top of that we have no authority over them." The females face twisted nastily "of course we do. We can tell the Romanian Ministry that this wolf's security measures are not enough and they will deny custody of the child."

The other three figures gasped in horror at the females words, as if the very thought of what she suggested was so bad it never occurred to them and the male spoke again, eyes narrowed and angered on her "Then this man, as her mate, will deny us all and every chance to see her as her overall authority, your action would cause us to loose any chance of finding out if it was true or not" he looked at the other male and female (not the one named Alina) "take her back to the Ministry, put her under protective custody and report her comments. Get them to do a report and submit the memories. I want her charged for her violation."

"Yes sir" the two grabbed the woman, forcibly took her wand before she could act and held her tightly, apparating away with the struggling screeching woman.

Once gone the male bowed low to them "I apologize for my underlings comments, I had no idea I had such a bigot working for me. This will be rectified when I return. May we speak with the child?"

"I do not know if the wolf will allow it."

"If the potion truly works..."

"It is not that" he answered "recently a group of Witches and Wizards tried to take my lifemate from him. The wolf now has an irrational fear that if she is not in his range, she will be taken from him. If you were to approach, he would think..."

"We are trying to take her away from him" the male said and nodded in understanding "I see your point. What do you suggest we do?"

"Will he hurt us?" the female asked. Jarius answered "the others will not allow it."

"Then let's try this" she said with determination, shrugging out of her robes so underneath she wore just a simple blouse and a skirt. Pushing her wand through the bun on the top of her head she looked at him "I assume animals can go through the wards?" When he nodded she moved forward. Within three steps her form had changed, becoming a small black form of a fox, a Grey fox, but instead of grey fur hers was black with grey where the black SHOULD be.

This, he assumed, was an animagus transformation, meaning the female's spirit held all the aspects of the animal she took.

She dashed forward, through the barrier and inside. The wolf's head turned, following her, watching carefully but not moving. Once she was close enough the wolves moved aside, allowing her to sit on her haunches directly in front of the wolf, watching hims silently, waiting. The male wolf whined in confusion, sniffing the air near her. She didn't move, didn't seem at all afraid, only calm, letting him sniff her thoroughly.

The wolf whined again, head cocked in confusion, only to be copied by the fox, head cocked to the side cutely.

The wolf froze, confused.

Slowly his head moved back to a normal position, only for the fox to copy again.

Now the wolf had no idea how to react. He woofed softly and the fox yipped back.

Baffled the wolf reached out with a clawed 'paw' towards it, as if to touch it and see if it was real, and the fox followed, touching a finger with one paw. The wolf withdrew his 'paw', looking at it in confusion as if wondering how he could have touched an illusion, before leaning forward and sticking his nose into the foxes side, sniffing the little thing completely until he seemed satisfied it seemed real enough.

What followed was a play session between the cubbish werewolf and little fox, until the larger creature was too exhausted to do more, curling up among the wolves and going to sleep, allowing the female to turn back and approach the child cautiously, seated in her lifemates lap while the male magical on the other side of the barrier was comfortable in his cushioned chair he had summoned earlier from nowhere.

The child looked scared, but Jarius murmured in her ear, words of comfort, voice low and hypnotic. He sensed no ill intent for this female and the male still waiting patiently outside, only a strange sense of grief, elation and confusion. This female knew-or at least THOUGHT she knew-something about his lifemates past, and he needed to know what.

"Hello little one" she said gently, sitting on the ground in front of them a safe distance from them "I want to ask you a couple of questions, can you answer them for me?" Looking up at Jarius who nodded she looked back and copied his movement.

"All right then, I want you to answer me honestly, okay?" when she nodded again she asked a simple question softly "what is your name?"

"Hari" the child said instantly, pleased by her rewarding smile.

"How old are you, Hari?"

"Uncle Remi says I just turned five two months ago."

"All right, has your Uncle Remi ever hurt you? EVER?" The child's two little pig-tails went flying as she shook her head, hard. "Never? Not even when he doesn't take his potion?" Again the shake of her head "NEVER. Uncle Remi always protects me. He's never even scared me, even when I know he's not in control."

This was news to everyone.

"You've never been afraid of him?" she clarified.

"NEVER" she insisted stubbornly.

"This is strange" she said, looking up at Jarius "in all our cases we have never heard of a child being safe from a werewolf during a full moon."

"Her parents were animagus" he answered, "The both of them plus two others were his friends as a human from eleven and refused to leave him to himself after finding out what he was. They all became animagus to join him during the full moon. One betrayed them and was the cause of the death of her parents and the other is in prison without a trial as the one responsible. The wolf has long adopted her as his cub, and cubs in a pack MUST be protected, especially now she is all they have left of them."

"That may be, but other werewolves have been known to kill family if not contained during the moon."

"How many had animagus family members? How many were wolves since their were four years old? How many TRIED to become pack with the wolf side, instead of fearing or rejecting it for what it could not help being?"

"FOUR YEARS OLD?!" the man outside the wards' eyes narrowed on him "WHO infected a four year old child?!"

"Later. Now Hari I have some serious questions to ask you and I want you to answer, even if they upset you, can you do that? I promise you that it's important and if you answer I'll show you something pretty, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded, voice trembling slightly. Just the tremble in her voice made him want to growl at the female and move his lifemate away, but he forced it back and instead laced their fingers together and guided her back so her back was pressed to his stomach and chest. This way she had the safety of his arms and body around her, providing protection, comfort and love.

"Did someone hurt you when you were smaller, hurt you so bad you screamed out with both your body and your magic?" His lifemate trembled and nodded "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They used to hurt me and yell and wouldn't let me eat anything, and called me a freak and other mean things. Uncle Remi and Uncle Severus saved me, even though the man with the white beard and the other people tried to stop them. Uncle Remi brought me here to hide from them."

Jarius could see the anger, pain and question in the male magic users face, but the female carefully kept it from her face to keep from scaring his mate "okay little one next question. During that time, did you ever hear another person's voice in your head? A voice only you can hear, no one else?"

Again his lifemate nodded, shaking this time in pain of the memories. He sent her soothing calm and love, trying to help her while his instincts DEMANDED he rip the human apart for DARING to upset his lifemate! "They said she didn't exist, that I was making her up, more of my 'freakishness'."

Tears were swimming in the females eyes and she looked like his mate had affirmed something to her, glancing at the male who nodded seriously back, giving his permission.

"And did that voice, her you said, ever call you anything, a name or a strange word." After a long pause to think about it the child nodded "yes, I remember, but I can't say it, it was a really strange word."

Tears were starting to pour down the females cheeks as she spoke, voice choked a little by her obvious upset "was it sistar?" The child instantly lit up "YES! That was it! I remember, you said it just like she did!" she frowned at her "you sound a little like her too. Why is that?"

The woman choked louder, now full-out crying "because it was ME you connected to those short years ago, little sistar, me who felt your suffering and tried to find you and save you along with my brothers and sisters. But we never did. All over the world, our best trackers, or strongest spells, NOTHING worked. I couldn't find you, I couldn't save you."

"Why?" his lifemate cocked her head curiously at the other "why did you want to find me?" The female tried to choke back a sob so she could answer honesty "because, little Sistar, I KNEW the moment we connected our minds, you were one of us. We can only do so with one person in our entire lives, out Soul-Sister or Brother, and that person is always one of OUR kind. You, little Hari, are my Soul-Sister."

*****************************************Chapter Break And Notes**********************************************

Sorry this is late, guys but for some reason the program I've used FOR YEARS on my computer for typing documents decided to suddenly out of the blue start playing up. One day I was able to use it, the next I kept getting "APPLICATION ERROR" or another type of error message. I tried repairing it, using control panel to completely delete and then reinstall the thing and once or twice it actually worked, then BANG! gone again! *sigh* so I finally deleted it completely and found another one that works well so far and this one seems to be slightly better as well, so hopefully, no more problems.

I discovered a problem with my story. I said that Hari was the Heir to the four founders, but she's really NOT, only to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryphondor. She got her Slytherin blood from XAVIER, not Salazar, so even though she has their blood she's not of HIS blood. In this case, Voldermort is STILL heir to Slytherin. Don't worry, I have an idea of how to fix this though. I just finished reading Dark Sentinel. I planned on having one of the female Witches a lifemate to Gary Jensen Daratrazanoff (sorry guys, I know he's not a 'Jensen' anymore, but I just can't stop thinking of him as one), but read in that book that Gary KNEW were his lifemate was-In France. This gives me a wonderful opportunity to keep it kinda sorta accurate, what two French Witches do WE know? Also the votes are not really coming in guys. I got a one "you decide", one vote for Magical Creature and one saying either Tonks or a Magical Creature. That's all. Only one more chapter to decide.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally! This chapter almost killed me. That said this is MY explanation of why Hari is Salazar's heir, not Xaviers.

************************Chapter break***************************

Jarius frowned. What did she mean? A lifemate was the other half of a male Carpathians soul, he had NEVER heard about one of those souls having a 'sister'. He DID NOT like the idea of one of these Witches trying to claim a connection to him mate, something they could possibly use as influence on or over her. The wolf's human side had not mentioned anything like this. She had also mentioned "one of us", did she mean as a Witch or something more?

"What are Soul-Sisters?" he asked, his voice compelling but also in such a way the male outside the wards wouldn't tell. When the female opened her mouth the male sat up, immediately all business "that's classified!"

"He's her mate, Alexandru he would be allowed."

"Only direct family, you know that, and even then..."

"Like myself" a male voice came from behind them and all eyes turned to see Ivory and Razvan sitting together behind Jarius, the wolves still curled around the werewolf, keeping his sense of smell on them and not all the humans around him. His lifemate immediately climbed from his lap and into his, needing the comfort and safety of family after the painful memories. Pain that Razvan understood more than any of them.

The female looked at him "Who are you?" Jarius answered this formally "Razvan Shonski Dragonseeker, my lifemates grandfather, her mother's father and his lifemate Ivory Manilov."

"Grandfather" her eyes narrowed on him "where were YOU when your granddaughter was being beaten and hurt?!"

Jarius and Razvan exchanged looks and Jarius agreed to telling her the version of their family history that all of them had agreed upon telling when meeting the magicals. It was accurate except for one or two points, adjusted to either be something the race would understand or would explain about the fact Razvan was never a part of their society, despite his magical heritage.

"Being tortured and starved myself" he said softly and evenly.

The woman's jaw clicked shut, shock stealing her voice.

The male frowned "so TWO magicals in a family line, one of them OUR kind, were being tortured and NO ONE knew or stopped it?!" Jarius spoke "how do you know Razvan was a Wizard?"

"I see it. He still has traces of magic inside him, even if his magic-core is gone."

"To answer your question, yes. But not for the same reasons."

"Tell us why."

"Perhaps an exchange of information. You tell us about this Soul-sister and why it means you were seeking my lifemate and to what purpose, WE tell you why my lifemate was being treated as she was, what happened concerning her family line and why you could not find her, why she is so important to your world and she remain here, with us."

The male opened his mouth this time, but the female hurriedly said "agreed." When the male snapped his mouth shut and glared at her she glared back just as fiercely "you KNOW I have the authority to do so, Alexandru."

The male looked disgruntled by didn't speak.

The female continued "what we will tell you however is highly classified in OUR society, so we need a vow from you that what we are going to reveal will not be revealed to others outside this group here tonight."

"While we can and will not keep secrets from the Prince of our kind, we CAN vow to tell only HIM, and he will also swear to this oath. Our Prince is an honorable man and knows what it is like to have to keep secrets to keep your people safe." She nodded "and in return the two of us will make the same vow, on our magic to tell only the head of our department."

Jarius nodded and they were about to do so when the male spoke "what about the others?"

"Pardon?"

"The others with you, the ones in wolf form still."

Ivory smiled "I am afraid you have the wrong idea there. While myself and my lifemate and Jarius are Carpathians, our pack are Carpathian WOLVES. They do not have a human form, they are wolves I have raised and share aspects of our race, as well as the intelligence, but are not human."

This relaxed the other two, thinking that the group could not reveal their secrets either. And while they were MOSTLY right, if Ivory or Razvan allowed it, a Carpathian could just read the memories of the events from the wolves. However the three Carpathians made this vow and they intended to keep it-except for allowing the knowledge to their Prince, Michail Dubrinsky.

After each had taken his or her vows (excluding Hari who wouldn't understand it anyway and was curling up in Razvan's lap to sleep, gnawing on an energy bag sleepily he had handed to her from the pack they had with them for her), Jarius started with "first I think a bit of...history between our people to help you understand."

The two nodded.

"Long ago before your kind went into hiding we had a...while not a friendship I would call it a definite alliance. Your kind and ours both had similar enough type of magic that we were able to share our knowledge, allowing either race to adapt spells, to change them."

The male looked startled "so some of our spells are because of YOUR people?!" He nodded "as are ours. For instance, your spell called Fidelius is almost the same as our safeguards." Both magicals looked disturbed "go on."

"We began to notice slowly your people disappearing, those we had been allies with so long, just gone, until it seemed only one was left, one seemingly powerful being called Xavier. He opened a type of school for some of our children or young adults to teach and at the time we thought he was a great allie, someone who had not abandoned us like the others. He was highly respected by our people for what he was doing for us, he spent a long time among our people, winning our trust and friendship, even that of our then Prince. But..."

"He was after something, wasn't he?"

"Not something, someone. He was looking for a certain type of student, a powerful female, although what exactly the type he was looking for was,we do not know."

The male nodded "I can understand why your kind isolated yourselves from both the NonMaj AND us if he did something against one of your children. What exactly DID he do if it's not to painful to say."

"Our kind suffers from the same as yours, low birth rate. Every female and every child is precious to us, every mated couple is a hope of more children. To harm one is met with lethal force from us. The only reasons I have not hunted down my lifemates abusive relative is first they still retain custody of her in the human side and we need them to sign that over-their deaths would just seem suspicious-and the second is going after them would be just what those responsible for her abuse would expect."

"Who did he choose and what did he do to her?"

"Her name was Rhiannon Dragonseeker and she and her big brother were the last two Pureblood Dragonseekers. Their line was and still is highly respected among our people, said to have the eyes of a seerer and unique magic."

The two magicals froze. First, the eyes of a seerer and unique magic. Could he mean...the male had told them that the other male was one of these Dragonseekers and he was the child's grandfather. Were this respected line...magic users like THEM? More so, THEIR KIND?! It was entirely possible, their blood being of this other race could have interfered in the call between souls like they experienced and somehow the child was the first to inherit the blood thin enough to tune in to them, perhaps the child's mother was a witch and not one of their race. They HAD to know.

This wizards added crimes was he had chosen a Pureblood to use for whatever his nefarious purpose was-sure a Pureblood of another race-but as a race suffering from the loss of their founding lines the two more than any other understood the importance of Pureblood. Maybe not as obsessively and they didn't elevate those remaining over those other citizens in terms of justice as SOME countries did, but when you had a line with only TWO members left...in their society this would mean an immediate death sentence for the perpetrator if found guilty.

Between gritted teeth the male asked "where is this...Xavier, now?"

"Dead" Ivory said "my lifemate and I confronted him after we were able to free him from his control and ended him. However..." Jarius raised his hand, interrupting her words before going on "he killed her mate and kidnapped her, forcing her to bare him children, triplets, two girls and a boy, Soren, Branislava and Tatijana. Even now we still have no idea what he truly wanted with them, however he used their blood to keep him alive over the centuries. The females earlier on were able to help their brother escape their father who fled with an important artifact. Soren soon found HIS lifemate in what you call a Hedge-Wizard and using her clan name they had two children."

"You and another" the female said, looking at the other male with them who nodded "my twin, Natalya."

"They were still young when Xavier caught up with them, murdered their mother and then their father, taking the twins and raising them, using Natalya to create new spells for him and Razvan for his brilliance in strategy. However when they found out their 'grandfather' was responsible for their parents death they refused and Razvan sacrificed himself so his sister could escape where her lifemate, Vikirnoff eventually found her."

The female looked at the other male critically "and THIS is where you were tortured and starved? When was your child conceived and did your grandfather find out?"

"Yes and no. Yes, it was where I was tortured and starved, but not when Lily was conceived."

"Imperius." Both froze and the male asked slowly, firmly "what did you say?"

"There was a reason WHY he tortured and starved Razvan. After all, someone with a strong will CAN fight off the Imperius, correct?" They nodded and he went on "what about someone tortured mentally and physically and starved?" They knew he had a point, but still were pissed at this wizards continued crimes, apparently under their noses "what did he make you do?"

"Seduce women" Razvan said softly "convince them he\I was in love with them then get them pregnant. Once they gave birth they were brought to his hideout. IF he wasn't happy with them, he killed the women and sold the children. A few escaped. Next to Lily I currently have four daughters we know of. He was after something with them, we don't know what, but NONE of them showed what he wanted from them." He took a deep breath and then let it out "however we think he didn't know about Lily. She went into your world at eleven and as far as we are aware never left, so he would have never known she was born or was mine, let alone little Hari."

The male frowned "how did her mother escape his capture and murder?"

"She was the first, an experiment, a rape. When her mother didn't seem to conceive he Obliviated her and left her to move on to seduce instead. Her mother, Rose, was already married and her husband and her thought the child was theirs."

Jarius explained "when Lily received her letter to go to magical school she was ASSUMED to be a Magbob, however it was not so." they nodded in understanding "in school was where she met and eventually married a Pureblood." The male looked at the other Carpathian "you were AT LEAST part blooded Wizard when her mother was conceived?" To which he nodded, so he looked down at the child "because of this, she would be classed in OUR society as a Pureblood. Because she half Pureblood from her father and magical blood from her grandfather through her mother."

"More than that" Jarius said to them "we did an Ancestry Inheritance Test at Gringott's, Xavier was a Pureblood himself."

"What line?" Jarius just blinked at him before saying "they are not from here-and then it died out with the triplets, well, except for being mixed with the Dragonseeker line now, except for Dominic that is."

The female blinked at him this time "triplets? Are you referring to the first children, or..."

"Xavier wasn't alone, he had brothers, all as evil as the other. Two are dead but we don't know about the third."

"So one of them is still out there."

"Yes."

"And what has these brothers done like their other?"

After a pause Jarius answered "There are two other races then us, the Jaguar and the Lycan. It seems the brothers each chose a race and through careful work corrupted them from the inside out. Xavier was ours, the brothers chose the other races. All three of us are almost extinct now due to them, those left are either criminals, half-breeds or so paranoid you would never find them."

"Lycan? You mean like werewolves?"

"No, they are not werewolves, at least not in the sense of your society" Jarius motioned at the sleeping wolf-creature "they are shape-shifters like the Jaguar and into full form-rarely into any sort of mix, and the fact their wolf, while it may be a separate entity, is intelligent, a protector. The Lycan's have always been protectors and hidden among human society have always taken that role, police, firemen, excreta, it is in their nature."

"And one of these brothers corrupted that."

"Yes. There are those among us who have found lifemates among the other races, the jaguar-the last Pureblood Dragonseeker found his lifemate in the Princess of the jaguars-the daughter of the corrupted alpha, the Lycan-one of a group of powerful brothers found his in a lycan."

"One of the great aunts is mated to a Lycan hunter, the other a new race we call Panznicii De Toate." They frowned at him "Guardian-of-all?"

"We found when in the past our kind hunted criminals previously with the Lycan race and they became wounded and exchanged blood to heal, it over time changed both Lycan and Carpathian, making them a type of Half-breed. Since there is now AT LEAST six and growing they are considered a race, a clan at the most."

This interested the two, however it was a subject for another time as they turned back to the subject of before "so you think that one of these twins, also responsible for trying to destroy your and the other two races, is still alive?" They nodded and Jarius explained "when we did the Ancestry Test it said that Xavier and ONE of his brothers was dead, the other...there was no information."

The males mouth went into a firm line "do you know of any other crimes. As it is there is attempted line theft, multiple murder, multiple use of a Unforgivable, murder of a Pureblood line head and heir, not to mention all they have done to corrupt the races-interfering in other magical races."

"They are also responsible for YOU situation AND the one you refer to as 'The Dark Lord' in England." Instant silence and all movement stopped from the two, frozen. The male finally managed "what do you mean?"

"The triplets planned to get you out of their way. They knew if you were around you would seek to aid and defend us and protect the Lycan and Jaguar race as you do the Mers, Elves and Veela's, perhaps even breed with them as some of your Pureblood lines have-and become too strong for them -so they conspired against you as well. With the 'aid' of criminals of all three races-mainly ours-they manipulated humans-NonMag-into paranoia and fear of your kind, leading to your persuasion."

"The Salem Witch Trials and the Spanish Inquisition was THEIR fault?!"

"And many other events over the world and different times in history, all to drive you into hiding and keep you there. When you went into hiding so abruptly, it gave Xavier the opportunity to slip in that gap and win our gratitude."

"And the Dark Lord? How are THEY responsible?"

"One of my lifemate's guardians is what you call a Deatheater" when they reacted he added "but he is a truly a spy. I experienced a memory between him and my lifemates Uncle" he motioned at the werewolf "where he spoke about the so-called Dark Lord's original goals of stronger restrictions on families with Magbob children, to ensure they are not abused by those that are supposed to trust, and those that are are taken and placed in good magical families to raise. He had truly good goals. However what made him go from that to all but Pureblood either had to die or be their slaves?"

The other two shook their heads.

"The triplets had another brother."

"What?" the male said in a low voice.

"However THIS brother was not like the other three, in fact when he found out what his brothers did to your kind and what they were planning to do, he tried to stop them. He couldn't alone so he planned on including his three friends, all as powerful as himself. But when his brothers threatened their lives he realized he could not include them without risking their lives, so he planned out his own way to stop them, including creating the ultimate weapon against them, all made and hidden in a secret chamber underneath the last place he thought they would expect, the school he and his companions had and were building. The only one who would be able to enter this place and use the weapon would be his heir if anything happened to him. At some point or other the three companions reported a sudden change in their friends personality, so much so they feared for their lives before he disappeared and then they did so to. They are many stories about how the other three died, but all three stopped writing in their journals at around the same time."

"So they murdered their brother and one replaced him so they could get past the three to the chamber before killing them. They then probably used polyjuice potion to masquerade as them and had them 'die' individual deaths so they were not suspicious. What does this have to do with the Dark Lord?"

"That very chamber became a legend in that school, but for the wrong reason. It was whispered that if opened, a great creature would be released and 'purge the school of those unworthy to study there'. However only his heir would be able to open it and why would it 'purge the school of those unworthy to study there' when it was a weapon against his brothers?"

"So the stories were spread by his brothers to further taint his reputation?" Jarius nodded "or use it for their purpose, as in further inciting bigotry and hate as well as 'racism' among your kind. And for that they needed a frontman, a leader, someone who was already inspiring so many people and so much change."

Eyes wide in understanding, they nodded.

"And then if that same boy just HAPPENS to be the brothers only heir, so much the better."

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed together.

Jarius nodded and handed Alina a piece of folded parchment "we had the goblins investigate this "Dark Lord" and his history. His name is NOT Voldermort but rather Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half-blood. His father was a rich young NonMag doused with love potion by a Pureblood named Merope Gaunt-the last of the descendants of the forth brother. When she stopped dousing the human he rejected her and she ended up alone giving birth in an orphanage where she died after the boy was born. The boy was named Tom after his father and Marvolo after his grandfather. When he was eleven he was taken to the very school his ancestor helped build."

Looking over the page the female examined it, then handed it through the barrier to the other to read.

"So YOU think that this heir-The Dark Lord-or the brothers-never found the true weapon, why?"

"When we went for the test the Goblins claimed that my lifemate had inherited not only all the legacies of the three friends, but the forth brother, NOT Xavier. But how? And why?The test itself showed her ancestry came from each in some way or other, but her blood came from Xavier through Razvan, not his other brother. After much discussion we believe we have a working theory."

"Which is?"

"The children Xavier was trying to make using Razvan. While he had his own purpose for Rhiannon and his children, between then and his use of his grandson their brother locked away the chamber. They killed their brother, but not before getting another genetic and magical from him to try and create an untainted heir from someone."

"You think somehow the brother ensured only an heir untainted by his brothers could get through? That they realized that after the debuckle Riddle and started trying to produce a child they could manipulate but not taint to use this time with samples of blood, semen and magic? How did you reach this conclusion?"

"The chamber was opened nearly fifty years ago. NONE of Razvan's daughters are older than thirty. There are other points as well" he listed them off one by one.

"So you're saying that after he locked his brothers out and they failed to get in themselves, then failed after corrupting the then last heir, they couldn't risk leaving the chamber sealed and decided to produce their own heir-hopefully free of their taint-and used his own grandson to do it? Why did the other females before her fail and why a female child?"

"Because it seems to be the thinking of people like Xavier that females are easier to control and manipulate because they are more emotional. Who said they failed with Razvan's other children? Each child that came from my lifemate's grandsire was a gifted magic-user in their own way. However while Skyler Rose and Lara were powerful magic-users while only gifted humans, they never shared the level of my lifemates ancestry, her true blood."

"So you think that because his other children were all born to the blood like all magical folk , that set bloodline was too weak-which was why he rejected them?"

"You could also say that there was probably some contamination anyway as well" Alina said "even though they were using a Unspeakable dark spell to do it. That has got to have tainted the sample of the brothers magic somehow, no matter what they tried."

"True" Alexandru nodded "and there is also intent. Our magic is our life, it is our energy and who we are. They could try and use samples of his magic-preserved through artificial means, but the fact is-he was using it for a dark purpose, it will show through."

"Lily's birth and magic may have also been wrong, tainted, but her life was not and my lifemate was not either. It is possible that the inclusion of my mates sire cleared that contamination, or..."

"Or?"

"Or the weapon was never meant to go to his heir, at least ONLY the heir. It is entirely possible he ensured the one to open the chamber and find the weapon would be not just his heir-but the heir of all of them, himself and his most trusted, those he KNEW would use it properly against his brothers but his brothers would never guess as to."

"OF COURSE!" Alexandru exclaimed, excited "genius! All four blood to unlock the chamber and weapon! All four blood through ancestry, HER!"

They nodded.

Alina frowned "is that why she was tortured? The only brother left found out about her?"

"What do you know about the reason why they are here seeking Asylum?"

"We were told the wolf kidnapped her from a Pureblood family and is on the run from their country. However our Ministry has told us there is an investigation currently going on into it with the goblins help. Something about corruption inside their ministry?"

"After my lifemates parents were murdered she was little more than a year old she was left on the doorstep of her uncle and aunt. There she was mentally and physically abused severally for 2 years, all in the knowledge of the 'man' named her 'magical guardian'. This same 'man' holds influence in the version of ministry where they come from A LOT of influence. Enough that if he claims the one who saves her, kidnapped her..."

The Two understood, lips pursed in seriousness.

"Unfortunately the full knowledge of the abuse of my lifemate is the least of his crimes." The males eyes narrowed "What do you mean? What ELSE has he done?!"

"Stealing from my lifemates vaults, under the guise of her care as her magical guardian-which he no longer has the right to do, using spells and potions to control certain magicals in your-or rather THEIR-community, using his reputation to manipulate others, PAYING my lifemates family to abuse her, there are various other crimes. If you wish to know more, ask the goblins themselves. They have all the proof both the wolf and the Potions master could produce and hand over-or even copies or it."

The male nodded, face serious and stern.

"You said that the identity of my Soul-Sister is a classified secret, why? What we've heard so far COULD be considered confidential because of the investigation, but it doesn't feel like that. There is something else here, why? Why is SHE more important that he would go to all this trouble for?"

Jarius turned to Razvan who solemnly stroked the hair away from his granddaughters forehead and revealed the distinctive mark there to the female. It took the female a few seconds to see and it to sink in before her eyes widened nearly all the way and her to choke out "it can't be!" The male, who couldn't see the mark from where he was, frowned at her "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jarius handed the female another piece of parchment, the results of the ancestry test. She swayed as she read it, knowing THESE tests and pages couldn't be faked, the latent magic still in the page showed both the goblin responsible and the child's own. Wordlessly she handed it through to the male who almost fainted himself when he read it, eyes wide.

"But..." the female finally managed "we were assured that the child was being taken care off! That she was in a loving home with tutors to help her!"

"And WHO told you all this?"

"Dumbledor..." the males eyes widened as the pieces fell into place in his, and therefore HER head. "DUMBLEDORE!" he growled, furious. The female looked just as pissed off "it is HIM they are investigating?!" when they nodded she suddenly looked confused "but HE is the leader of the light side, he's leading the light side against the Dark Lord. He BEAT the previous Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald!?"

"I can not admit to knowing his motivations, but perhaps it is the quest for fame. He became famous among your people for ending a Dark Lord, yet NOW he delegated to a headmaster in a school? The arrival of ANOTHER so-called Dark Lord was convenient enough to mean he would do ANYTHING to be the one responsible for his destruction and win back that fame and popularity, to be 'WANTED' once again."

"The thing is, we just do not know" Razvan said to them "only HE knows." The two looked upset but had to accept this. "I think it is your turn now for explanations" Ivory said "we told all we know, now explain what you mean by a Soul-Sister?"

At a nod from the male Alina spoke out "just after we went into hiding a child was born, a girl, to a family of Purebloods. She was the most beautiful innocent thing to be born in generations and her parents treasured and protected her fiercely. As she grew the parents discovered their precious child was even more special than they originally believed. It seemed she had a gift no other Witch had, the ability to SEE magic. In the air, in the planet and even in those around her. Her gift was considered precious and using it they were able to diagnose sickness in the magic of others, even see the influence of potions or spells over others around them. Her ability became valued by those around them and she was so pure-hearted she was willing to help those in need of her help, her parents fortune being restored by those grateful for the help and giving money to the parents for her 'service'.

However with someone so innocent and such a power, there are always those who wish to possess, those who wish to corrupt and after one of the girls younger brothers was killed in a duel protecting his sisters honor, they decided that they had no longer any choice. So they contacted a friend of the father who lived halfway across the world, someone they trusted completely."

"What did he do?"

"Both the father and friend set up a contract, a betrothal contract between the daughter and their friends son. After a long harrowing journey-as portkeys and apperating weren't invented then-she arrived at her new home and met her new husband, who was strangely distant. On their wedding night, as she undressed to lay with her new husband, the female found out why. Her new husband told her he had a secret to confess to her. "I can see magic" he said "in everything. All around me, in everything and everyone else."

Jarius raised an eyebrow "he had the same ability?"

"Yes, though not as strong as hers. And they were not the last. While traveling to Greece's magical community on their honeymoon, one night the woman had a dream, a dream of a child crying for his parents. She felt pulled to the child, not just in the sense of pity or maternal instincts, but with her own entire soul. Then two days later they found that child-an orphan-there in Greece. The child had the same gift as them and they immediately blood-adopted him and took him with them. He wasn't the end either, in France her husband found a little girl the same way. By the time they returned home the husband and wife had eight children, all blood adopted and all gifted like them to various degrees."

"And you have no idea why these children were being born together at this time like this?"

"The theory was they were especially sensitive to the magical energies of the newly formed barrier between our world and that of the NonMag. That couple then went on to have four of their own children and EACH CHILD, biological or not went on to find another one just like them, but only one to each. Soon this became known as Soul-Siblings after those first few and the fact that our souls call for them. When the ministry began to see the importance of our kind they developed a department inside for us, giving us authority over all other departments if necessary, making sure at least one of us was with any...investigative teams for any reasons."

"Which is why you are both here, on a werewolf custody case."

"Exactly."

"And why YOU claim to be my lifemate's Soul-Sister and have felt my lifemate's fear and pain. You are the one to find her."

"Yes, why couldn't we find her when we investigated England?"

"According to the wolf, the one you called Dumbledore had what he called Blood-wards around the home of the aunt and uncle in order to 'protect her from the servants of the The Dark Lord'. However the fact that both the wolf AND the potions master-someone marked by the Dark Lord himself-were able to just walk in..."

They frowned "so whatever he DID use blocked Alina's link so she couldn't find her when we were there. He used some method to prevent others from sensing her, but it wasn't the sort he claimed and would NOT have prevented the servants of the Dark Lord, had they found her location, from walking straight in and killing her and those excuses for flesh called relations of hers."

Jarius nodded, watching Razvan stroking the hair from the back of his lifemates neck so he could tie it back gently, Ivory leaning forward to plait the thick hair in a tail behind her head. Alexandru-spoke out "and you said the goblins are aiding the Ministries investigation into Dumbledores' actions and dealings?"

Jarius nodded.

"Then we will tell our director and join to help this case. This child, no matter who she is, is one of us, so this abuse WILL NOT be excused or tolerated. On our side we will also push forward the adoption through the wolf and appoint YOU not only her secondary authority, that way even if the British Ministry CLAIM as a werewolf he has no authority, we can fall back on YOU as her mate and a Pureblood, and her grandfather as having rights as her only true blood relation. Since the so-called sister of her mother is only a half-sister and muggle, it means that she has no authority or rights in our world in regards to her niece, so he won't be able to demand or even reason her return there. In our world those who find their mates, no matter the age, are allowed to stay with them, so an orphan like her having a proven mate will have no other authority, meaning that despite his influence, legally Dumbledore can NOT do anything about it."

"We will need to discuss this with the wol...Remus and our department head" Alina said "tomorrow he will be weak from the change, however we ask you tell him we wish to talk to him in length more about what he knows and what we can do. We will return here four nights from now to meet so we can properly talk."

When Jarius nodded she reached out and touched the child's forehead speaking gently "I want to become a part of my Soul-Sisters life, more than that, I NEED to be a part of her life." with a reluctant look she turned and after a single step changed form and leapt out of the shield and joined the male in the next step. With a nod from the male there was a crack and the two were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the delay guys but my Muze decided to go on strike, no matter how much I threatened and tried to blackmail her. I would just sit in front of the keyboard, banging my head on the table as it REFUSED to work. I was stuck halfway through the chapter. Then, suddenly, getting out of the shower yesterday it struck me, OF COURSE! A way to not only give Remus some magical protection but link it to the last chapter...here you go!

******************************CHAPTER START***********************************

"...So if that shield\blood ward or WHATEVER it was wasn't placed around the Dursely's home, this group-or rather this...Alina, would have found Hari and rescued her from her aunts?"

The male Carpathian nodded.

Remus paused for a few minutes, thinking, his fingers gently stroking his newly adopted daughters hair almost subconsciously and the Carpathian recognized an unconscious desire by the wolf to soothe, maybe the child, maybe himself. It was the wolf leaking through the human and soothing its pup, and no threat to the girl's lifemate. He was no threat to the Carpathians connection to the other Carpathians lifemate.

"I don't know whether to be angry, relieved or upset."

He understood this. On one hand the thought that the child he cared so much for COULD HAVE had a happy childhood angered him that that old coot had the NERVE to do what he did to her. And then there was the thought that the child he loved, the last remaining member of his pack and all he had left in life might have disappeared and he would have never seen her again.

"So she wants to meet me in three nights at the clearing, to discuss the possibility of allowing her and the others like her to what...train Hari?"

"Yes. However they are not the only option if you wish not to risk any chance with the child's safety. Her great aunts have offered to teach her everything they know." The Werewolf Wizard hesitated, thinking about it seriously for a few long minutes. Finally he asked "could they BOTH do so? I mean IF this Witch truly wants to train her, as a Witch from OUR society she would know what Hari will need to get by in our world when she gets older as well as help with her sight. However her Great Aunts would not. They were never a part of us. However as a member of their bloodline there is probably things only THEY can teach her."

He nodded "you are correct there. Very well, I will contact the sisters through their lifemates and ask them to contact you through Jarius for a time to meet to discuss first getting them to know each other, training can come AFTER, when the child trusts them." The male wolf nodded.

The Carpathian went on in an mildly surprised\curious\interested tone "you do not seem the least surprised about these Soul-Sisters or Brothers and lifemates. I know you told Jarius about the child's parents and her fathers father finding theirs due to his blood, but it did not seem unusual to you."

The werewolf sighed heavily, wearily and closed his eyes "I've come to realize a few things since coming here. When considering everything I've realized two major points."

"Which are?"

"First it is NOT a loyalty potion he used on me."

"How did you reach this conclusion?"

"A werewolves wolf has a different constitution than their host. Potions don't work, except for the Wolfsbane. Loyalty, love, Living Death, nothing else works. While it MAY work on me, the minute I change-whether on a full-moon or otherwise-it ceases to take effect. In order for The Head..." he sighed again, trying to get out of this habit since using the term was a show of respect he no longer had "...HIM to use them on me, he would need to slip them into my food or drink every time after I change, that's AT LEAST once a month from the day I started Hogwarts until now."

The Carpathian nodded in understanding "so it is not a potion, rather some sort of spell." The other male nodded himself "and it must be a powerful one as well. Even if he used the potion before I left Hogwarts he would never have had the opportunity after James and the others befriended me, they were VERY protective and possessive of me, especially Sirius."

The Carpathian understood "and after you all left the school he no longer had constant contact with you to expose you to the potion. So he needed to find another way, a spell."

"Yes."

"And the issue with the mates?"

"Many creatures in the magical world have pre-determined mates. Vampires know their mates by the taste of their blood, Veela know their mates by touch, Elves at puberty dream of their mates and so know from the minute they hear their voice and meet them, some of the more...animal races like Draconians or Lamia know by various methods. As I said many different races have different ways to know, you knowing your lifemates like you do are not unusual."

"And werewolves? Do werewolves have lifemates?"

The male looked at him silently for a few seconds then nodded "we know our mates by smell apparently. I learned from the werewolf clans I was sent to to enlist against the Dark Lord that we know out mates by smell. That to both our wolf AND human side they will smell like the sweetest thing we had ever smelt, the one thing in the world we enjoy, to me, that's chocolate."

"So your mate, when you meet them, will smell sweet to you, like chocolate."

He nodded "I've come to the realization that all this time he never cared about me. Keeping my secret so I could go to Hogwarts to learn, building the passage from the Whooming Willow to the Shrieking Shack so I could hide safely during my changes without hurting anyone, it wasn't out of kindness, he wanted me loyal to him, I was his way to the werewolf clans."

"What do you mean?"

"The werewolves are not interested in any war, in magical or non-magical society, they just want to live in their packs separated from others and live their lives as they are. Like the vampires as well, so far they refuse to take part-as have other races. Only a few chosen of each race has taken sides."

"Like the one who made you what you are."

The male pursed his lips "Fenrir Greyback, yes, his pack are on The Dark Lord's side. Severus said he does not have the Dark Mark like the others because the Dark Lord trusts him so much-as much as he knows how to that is. He...likes children."

The Carpathian immediately fought with the desire to snarl at this, to attack a child!

"Tell me about this...Greyback."

"Nothing much is known about him" he explained everything he knew and had experienced.

"Tell me everything you know about your kind and it's origins." The male blinked at him "why?" He told the male about the balance\imbalance between him and his wolf form in either form and explained "if we could work out how your kind started, it may provide answers to why the wolf is so tortured and yet when your human form prevails it is in harmony."

He thought about this for a minute then spoke softly "I can't answer for the truth or what other packs believe, only what I've read and heard. However that could easily be tainted by prejudice against our kind, we ARE seen as monsters-dark creatures-and lowered class citizens in England, even Vampires are slightly above us in their eyes."

"Tell me what you know, anything else we can learn directly from the packs themselves when we return there with the child when she is of age" at the wolfs' look he added "rest assured she shall be well protected before we even consider leaving here with her."

The male nodded and proceeded to do so.

Sharing the information with the others, he was surprised by what he received back from a surprising source, blinking a few times as he tried to process it. Obviously the male saw this as a telling sign because he frowned at him "what is it?"

"Your story, legend, about the two lovers. It struck a memory in one of our people."

"Who?"

"Zev, once a Lycan Hunter-now a Guardian-of-all. He is the lifemate of one of the childs' great grandaunts. He remembers stories among the Lycans about a Lycan female who defied the council and fell in love with a male of another race. It was never said what race he was, just his noble and heroic spirit impressed them, but they still couldn't let a female of their race go with someone outside their kind, until he turned up one day with a powerful wolf spirit inside him similar to their guardians. He claimed he saved the daughter of a powerful witch who in return granted him his one desire-a body and soul similar to his soul-mate-the female, so they could be together. If you are correct then the origin of the werewolves in YOUR society are the result of some sort of spell-or curse-the witch used on him to grant his wish and someone else with magical knowledge knew about it and mutated that very thing somewhere down their line, making it contagious AND uncontrollable."

The other male nodded.

"So the idea that the werewolf stories coming originally from Lycan IS true, just not in the way first thought. The fact that your wolf has NEVER hurt the child shows part of it MAY still be likened to that original wolf, leading me to believe that there may still be a way to stabilize the imbalance..." he thought deeply for a few minutes then spoke "will you allow me any notes, explanations and a sample of this potion to examine?"

"I can let you have any beginners books Hari isn't using on potion making. They were given to us by Severus and some are his own personal copies with HIS notes in them. When Hari found out how Severus was a Potion Master, she wanted to learn and become one two so I owled him and told him what she wanted. I was shocked when he sent back his own. I think he was hoping for a connection to her in that way-the idea that the child of his childhood crush wanted to be a Potions Master like him must have felt so appealing."

The Healer frowned "he would not try and force the affections of the child would he?"

He shook his head "he's a Dark Elf, he would have had his mate-dream when he reached maturity, even IF he is a half-blood. He knows Hari isn't his, just like he realized Lily wasn't his. He just has to wait for her, or even wait until he's free of the Dark Lord and go LOOK for her."

"Something in this potion may provide what we need to stabilize the wolf, or at least, lead to what we need. The fact that this male, as young as he is, has found the right combination when others before him have not, leads us to think there is something he has discovered or knows others do not-perhaps a rare herb or a suspific treatment-perhaps something as an Dark Elf only he was aware of. If we can learn of it, we may be able to fix the problem."

"I don't know if Severus will be willing to part with the formula. He has enhanced and changed the potency of other such potions, but refuses to let others know the formula. He is very possessive of his creations. It's why I was so shocked that he sent his personal potion journals to Hari. However he ONLY sent the beginners to about year four so far. Wolfsbane is a master level potion, some of the ingredients are lethal of not prepared the right way and he wouldn't want to risk it with us both."

He understood "Tell me all you know about this Potions Master."

"His full name is Severus Tobias Snape and his mother was a full blood Dark Elf from the clan Prince who fell in love with a Non-Mag. Because she refused to leave him her clan disowned her and any children they had, leaving her and their son to an abusive alcoholic husband and father. From what I learned from Lily, they met when she was a child. Lily and Petunia were swinging one day on the swings at a park near his home and Lily flew, literally, of the swing. It was accidental magic, something all young magical children can and usually WILL do in their life but Petunia freaked out and that's when Severus came out from the woods around the park. He told Lily what she was, but they thought he was just insulting them, he insulted Petunia, and she dragged Lily off. Later he was able to talk to her again alone, to explained to Lily what Hogwarts was, about SHE was and about magic, and soon they became close friends. I think Lily was his only outside interaction, having to go home to an abusive father and a mother who is too beaten and submissive to do more than cringe, I think he got too obsessed with her."

"I can see what you mean, something like that can lead to an unhealthy obsession and possession of another."

The wolf nodded "and when they arrived at Hogwarts...only to end up in different houses, with the animosity between Griffindor and Slytherin, it would only make things worse." Seeing the look in the wolf's eyes, he asked soothingly "what is it? You have thought of something."

"This whole thing, the prophecy."

"What about it has you so thoughtful?"

"When you think about it all from a neutral side, some things don't make sense, things that we, I never questioned before."

"Such as?"

"The prophecy was foretold by a 'psychic' Sybill Trelawney. Her grandmother Cassandra was a famous celebrated witch and seer, but somehow ONLY the one she told Dumbledore that night happened? Was the only one she told that came true? And on the night she went to Dumbledore to get a job? And why, of all places, did he meet her IN A PUB, and a pub he KNEW that Severus frequented as well?"

The Healer frowned "you think it was all a set-up? That the Dark Elf was MEANT to overhear what he did and tell the Dark Lord?"

"I have spoken to others since Trelawney started working at Hogwarts and they all agree, she's a fake, she has not had a single vision or true prophecy since then."

"So either she is truly a fake and he knows, pressured or organized her to do so and is employing her to keep her quiet about it, or..."

"Or she is a fake and he knows and is using her grandmothers name to validate not only her credentials with this prophecy, but her as a whole."

He nodded "by why? Why the prophecy? Why Hari? It was supposedly foretold in the last few months of Lilys' pregnancy, but even IF HE somehow KNEW about James being descended from Godric, he had no reason to think Lily was anything other than a Muggleborn. Even IF he knew about Lily's dragon birthmark, there is NO magical family in history to have such a mark in their line. Unless..."

"What do you suspect?"

"What if he tests EVERY Muggleborn that comes to Hogwarts? I mean Lily would to have heard the theory of Muggleborn being descended of Squibs from SOMEWHERE. All he'd need to test each student would be a blood sample, although as far as I know, only Gringott's goblin's know how to test it properly, and they charge a fortune for each, I don't see him being able to afford each single child being tested. Although having doused or used loyalty potions and spells on US, who trusted him as our headmaster-it wouldn't surprise me if had some Halfblood or Pureblood leave him their inheritance in their will. I always thought it strange that he let both James and Sirius get away with so much in school with barely any punishment. Everyone-even Severus said-it was him favoring his own house, but with James parents being dead and Sirius being able to appoint the heir after his parents died..."

The healer understood.

"But even IF James has the blood of Griffindor and Lily was the other three, WHAT made him think that any child of theirs would inherit the blood of all four? What made him think she-or even HE-would have the magical strength of the founders? Especially since this so-called prophecy happened BEFORE Hari's birth?"

The werewolf was right, the whole thing was confusing. He would need to discuss this with the others, get their opinion on it all.

Three nights later the healer escorted the werewolf to the edge of their safeguards to meet the group of other magicals and learn of what they wished to know or do about the situation. Instead of just the female and male from four nights ago there was another with them, an older male. He stood tall and well-built with authority the other two lacked, hair dark but with a lighter streak either side of his head behind the ears (think Stephen Strange from the comics).

They faced the three and for a few long minutes no one spoke. Finally the new male spoke "you are the werewolf, Remus Lupin, correct?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Tell me Remus, you middle name is John, correct?"

"Yes" he frowned at the other.

"And you are from Wales."

"Yes."

"Tell me, child, is your father's name Lyall and your mother's name Hope Lupin nee Howell? Your father a Pureblood and your mother a Non-Mag?"

"Yes, but how did you know?!" the werewolf looked startled and alarmed.

"Your father was a world-renowned authority on Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions for the British Ministry of Magic and was often called upon for his expertise of Dark creatures to help contain threats. Eventually he joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Yes! How did you know!"

The man closed his eyes and sighed deeply, sadly "I suppose it would be too much to expect you to remember me." His eyes reopened and he looked at him seriously "My name is Cassander Hellios, Remus. I KNEW your parents when you were young, very young. I was overseas on a case and encountered your father and we became fast friends. After I left we always made sure to stay in touch, whether by owl or floo-call. After you were born I would visit when I had the chance, you used to call me Uncle Der" his mouth twisted slightly, briefly in amusement at the memory before it was gone. "Then just before your fifth birthday he stopped writing, all contact-just, gone."

The werewolf himself this time sighed, closing his eyes as if trying to gather strength. When he seemed to have have gathered enough of himself he spoke "his name is Fenrir Greyback. He was dressed like a homeless muggle and brought into the Ministry under suspicion of the murder of two Non-Mag children. Even though he was caught WITH A WEREWOLF PACK at the time he insisted he was just a tramp. Everyone but my father fell for his act and he told them to keep him in custody, at least until the next full moon to test."

The man snorted "your father was an expert, of course he would know."

"Well the committee members didn't believe him and just mocked him. If you know my father..."

"He has...HAD a temper on him."

The werewolf nodded "he lost it and yelled that werewolves were 'soulless, evil, deserving but death'. They dragged him out and Greyback was released. Apparently while being seen out by an official who was going to obliviated him of his memories, two accomplices helped Greyback escape before he could."

"And this...Greyback attacked you to punish your father for what he said?" He nodded, motioning briefly to his scared face "father was able to drive him off with curses, but the damage was done." The man looked thunderous "why didn't your father contact me?! I KNOW how werewolves are treated in the UK, they are scum, less than human, I could have helped you!"

The werewolf's voice was soft, utterly blank as he spoke "and what would you have done if you knew?"

"You were my little godson!" the man said vehemently "I would have gone over there and fought for you, for your rights, I would have FORCED the Ministry there to treat you like they should and if they refused, I would have brought you and your parents-or if necessary-just you back here and raised you myself!"

"And THAT is the problem, there" the other answered "you would have exposed us, father as hiding an unregistered werewolf and myself as being one. Father would have gone to Azkaban and I would have been-at worse locked up in one of those camps they use to control us-at best had every single aspect of my life constantly watched and evaluated for threats. I may not have been able to have friends when I was growing up, father may have kept me hidden and made us move if anyone got suspicious, but he taught me himself and when I went to Hogwarts I met James, Sirius and even Lily and I had friends, more than friends, they were my pack. When they found out what I was instead of leaving me, instead of being afraid they refused to leave me, they saw what I looked like afterwards and wanted to help so they went through everything they could to find some way to do so and in the end they decided to become Animagus, just so they could be with me on the full moon, just so I wasn't alone anymore."

He looked at the man, eyes firm in his belief, strong in his conviction "IF you had of taken me away, I would never had known them. I would never have had that. I would not have been there that day when Hari needed me the most. If it wasn't for Moony, I would never have been able to save Hari that day. If it wasn't for Moony, I would never have been able to get this far with her, to protect as I have."

"He would not have made it here so one of our males, her own mate could find her, and we would have never known that there were still magicals like the ones we knew in the past around and that there is the possibility they are lifemates to others of our males" the Healer spoke up for the first time since the three witches arrived.

The female from before-Alina-spoke "I hope you realize that chances are even IF she lived through whatever Dumbledore had planned for her, she would have ended up in a loveless-or illusion of one-marriage HE organized for her anyway. I doubt even AFTER the Dark Lord's demise would have loosened his control over her."

"At this point, nothing would surprise me" the older male grunted "I have my best people on this case, it is our top priority. They have sought out the Goblins for these memories" he looked at the werewolf "however in light of the fact the so-called leader of the light KNEW he had a werewolf in the school AND helped cover it up, we MAY be able to do something sooner. I originally came, not just to confirm you were who I thought you were, but to request ANY memories you had on any interactions between you or others where he acknowledged what you were or admitted to covering it up" He handed over a few empty glass vials and without protest the wizard\werewolf placed his wand to his temple and slowly withdrew it a few times, bringing out thing silver wisps and sealing them inside before handing them over. His face then twisted "you may want to ask the Goblins about contacting Severus too, there was a certain incident when we were in Hogwarts about a cruel 'prank' Sirius pulled that would apply here and blatantly show what you're trying to prove."

"We aren't going to expose you, just use this to CAREFULLY expose one such incident of his 'neglect', it may even get him fired, who knows hoe many children he has damaged or manipulated-other than yourselves of course. However I have one question, you've accepted your wolf?"

He answered with a firm nod and "I have. It was the only way to protect Hari fully the way I have."

"Well that is good news, however" the older man drew himself up, tall and proud "on the day your father appointed me your godfather and I consented, I entered into a sacred bond. Because of your moving around, time in Hogwarts, in the werewolf packs and this war I have been unable to fulfill my sacred duties. But now, no matter how late, I can finally be to you what I vowed to be. Remus John Lupin, I, Cassander Xexus Hellios, will fulfill my vows and duties as your Godfather. You are now under the protection of my house and my department."

Later the Healer questioned the female, Alina, about it.

"You don't truly understand what he did, do you?" she asked "When someone becomes a godfather it involves not just a magical vow but a blood bond. Essentially not only has our boss vowed to take Remus into his protection of both his department AND under our Ministry, but his family. Cassander's line is Pureblood and they take vows VERY seriously, let alone blood-bonds and the Godfather bond is sacred. Remus is no longer a Lupin, he's now a Hellios."

"Why is he and his line so important?"

"You haven't worked it out yet, have you, why he's our boss and the head of our department. He's the last of his line, the last of the Pureblood Hellios to exist. Once he's gone, the last of the legendary line will be gone."

"Legendary line?"

"Yes? Haven't you guessed? Cassander is the last of the original line of our kind, the descendant of our adopted ancestors, that tale I told you about when we last met, his ancestors were that very gifted daughter and the son of the family friend-her husband."


	15. Chapter 15

When Jarius arrived the next night the first thing he heard was his lifemate giggling. He heard the wolf sigh before calling out "Hari it's late, time to stop." With another giggle his lifemate spoke "this is fun, daddy Remi!" The male sounded the mix between exasperated and amused as he muttered "your uncle Cassander should have known better that to get you THAT for a present" before speaking directly to her "I know it's fun but it's almost time for bed."

Jarius frowned. What was his lifemate doing that had the wolf trying to get her to settle down from her excitement. He reached out with his senses, thinking perhaps she was running around inside or had a new toy. However there was no rush or displacement of air at ground level that suggested a child running around. However he felt a suggestion of something moving at fast speeds in the air...

"Hari, Jarius will be here in a minute" the wolf said out loud.

Taking this as his que, Jarius opened the door and stepped inside, reaching out in instinct, just in time to catch his lifemate as she dropped into his arms, from the air. Something long and fast circled them and sped past the wolf who was standing across from them watching. With a move even Jarius had trouble seeing the Werewolf Wizard snatched the item out of the air as it tried to circle him. Seeing what it was for the first time he raised a eyebrow, only for the werewolf to purse his lips.

Looking down at his grinning mate his heart lifted at the pure joy and excitement on her face, her pale cheeks rosy with the flush of blood and her green, green eyes lite with an inner light that could be both magical and Carpathian. The sight of her, her pure beauty, her true joy, his feeling for her overwhelmed him.

Humans called it love, many Carpathians used the term, but only so that the human or like races understood something of the bond between lifemates, but that wasn't accurate. Carpathians were of nature, they were connected to her. MALE Carpathians were essentially animal souls, in the magical world they would be classed as Dark Creatures since they were more primal than Veela or Elves. However unlike other countries Britain saw those creatures classed as dark as lower classed-no more then animals-which was why when he returned with his mate he was going to be well established as a Pureblood.

A Carpathian male was more that of a wolf in soul, and wolves don't 'love' their mates. The males were possessive, protective, especially when it came to pups, but they didn't 'love' their mate. However a female was the male's other half, the light half of their soul, restoring all those 'human' emotions to them. Love, desire, joy, all things humans took for granted. To a Carpathian male what humans called it love was not quiet the apt word for it to them. To them a female was a part of them, everything, they couldn't live without them. They were their light, their breath, their reason to exist. Without them they lived in a grey world where emotion was either muted or cut off. A male too long without his lifemate either greeted the dawn or gave in to the momentary thrill of the rush of adrenaline-laced blood and turned evil. A male who LOST his lifemate went into what was know as a thrall, and in that moment either took his own life to join his mate on the other side or choose to become vampire-the evilest of all creatures. It seemed just fortunate that so far the vampires had not found the magical world to corrupt or destroy.

His lifemate took his attention again as she smiled up at him and spoke softly, her voice soft and musical "hi."

He found his own lips turning up slightly at her obvious happiness as he warmly replied "greetings csitri" and he gently rubbed noses with her, something, he had discovered, his lifemate enjoyed and took as a sign of affection. She giggled loudly at this.

"Come on, Hari, bed time" the werewolf wizard said gently but firmly.

Giggling again his lifemate seized the hair on either side of his face below his ears and held it tightly so she could lean over and give him a big kiss on the mouth, (well, more like his upper lip) before she leapt out of his stunned arms and followed her adopted father to her room to sleep.

Jarius could only blink, she had never done that before.

By the time the werewolf had returned alone he had recovered himself. Looking at the item he still held he raised his eyebrow at the child-sized object. The wolf sighed as he propped the object against the wall "it's one thing that the Non-maj got right about us. Although we mostly just use them for sport. Uncle Cassander brought it for her. He said that since I'm officially his son now and Hari is my daughter that makes her his granddaughter. The fact she has their gift doesn't hurt either, she's already one of them. He found out Sirius gave her one of these as a toddler and that her father was an champion at the his position." he glanced back at the room as he added "She has obviously inherited her fathers ability." He looked thoughtful "James once told me that when he gets up there it's like everything is heightened. Everything else disappears but his goal, but also it's like he knows where everyone and everything is and can move at a moments notice."

This was also interesting to Jarius. ANOTHER aspect of Carpathian nature that the males had seemed to have inherited through his blood. It seemed a Carpathian Male's Hunter instincts had carried over to them, as well as his lifemate. When an Male of his race was on a hunt, all senses were on alert for danger, reflexes enhanced, but at the same time all concentration was on who-or WHAT-they hunted.

He would have to see it in action to see just how similar it was to them.

"There is something else" the male spoke "I got a letter from Grindgott's. Apparently Uncle Cassander has Mediwizard training and has been keeping an eye on Hari's state and keeping them informed. They said the specialist Goblin who can remove the Horocrux will be here tomorrow. It's the earliest time he can get here now that her health is safe enough for the extraction. I asked if they could leave it until the night so you could be there, but they said it can only be done at a certain time in the morning, something about proper magical energies aligning with earth or such."

"If it is not too late in the morning, Razvan and Ivory could join you as relatives."

The werewolf wizard nodded "it would help. Uncle Cassander will be there. I told him what was going on and what we were planning and he wants to talk about helping our plans to stop HIM. He's going to work on Pureblood identities for the rest of you, especially those that may come with us. Uncle has ALSO joined in an investigation into any other horocruxes out there he may have, apparently he has people in the British ministry, people in ALL magical communities all over the world as well as the non-maj world. He's also going to help Severus."

"How?"

"The Headmaster holds Severus' Death Eater status over him, threatening to reveal him to the Ministry if he doesn't do as he want, including spying. Uncle said he's going to make it so, if we give him any information he passes us he can pass it to his contacts, that way if it came to HIM trying to get Severus sent to Azkaban for any reason, THEY can step forward and state that yes, Severus is a Death Eater, BUT he's a spy for THEM, and has been for years, He said they will claim that they asked Severus to be a spy since he was in Hogwarts and use any information we give them as proof as to his 'employment' through them. That way he's protected in one way since the branch where his men works is important and according to him have a higher level of authority to even the minister."

When Jarius raised an eyebrow at this he explained "the way it was explained to me was uncle Cassander's people were one of the first departments in the ministry. They are as old as our society apparently, older than the ministry. The ministry respects them and doesn't try to override or rule them, they let them do whatever they want."

"So this...Department will move to claim him if anything happens. Thus he will be protected in at least ONE aspect." The werewolf nodded "he wouldn't tell me WHICH department it was though" he continued "he also said he is looking into a way to remove the Dark Mark, but he would need to examine it at a later date as well to be able to be more thorough."

He nodded "our people will aid with that aspect as well if it is needed."

The werewolf nodded and continued to look thoughtful until Jarius asked his "what is it?"

"The Goblins have contacted me through Uncle. Their specialist will arrive in three days for Hari's Horcrux extraction. He can only do it at mid-morning that day, no later or earlier. I asked because I knew you would want to be there for her that day. However apparently he is busy and that will be the only time he can manage. Uncle Cassander has been working with them on our case and says they said her health has recovered enough to handle this and survive."

Jarius conferred with the others and then spoke "Dominic and lifemate will go with you. They have just arrived after travelling here since finding out about my lifemate. As the last of the true Dragonseekers Dominic can help her with her sight better her great aunts, he remembers what others have long forgotten."

"Does he have this...sight?"

"It is said he does, yes. I have never personally met him, but I have been told he does indeed have the Dragonseekeer sight. Whether it is the same as the sight that those magic-users who are going to also train her, I do not know." He paused for a second "he wishes to know if you will allow him to visit for the first few days, so he may talk to her and find out just what she can and can not do and get her comfortable with him."

The wolf nodded "I'll talk to her, find out if she wants to meet him. All these new relations popping up" the male shook his head and looked wistful "I wonder what would have happened if Lily had found out she had more family than she thought."

"I can not imagine it being good" Jarius said "even knowing about magic and mind-control and learning about the fragments controlling him, learning how Razvan took her mother without her consent would NOT have gone well with her."

The other male nodded, he had a point. Lily may had been a sweet wonderful woman, but she had a temper and could be one vengeful witch when she wanted to be. He had no doubt that if her real father had of been revealed while she was alive, she would never have forgiven him. She would have UNDERSTOOD, but never forgiven him. In a way it would have also destroyed something inside her.

However it would have also given her advantages. She wouldn't have been just a "Muggleborn", or "Mudblood", a freak, no, she would have been seen as AT LEAST a Halfblood.

The next night Jarius was there when the ancient last Dragonseeker and his lifemate arrived to meet her.

She hid behind both Jarius and the wolf as they approached, shy and unsure, despite being told that these new people were good family, her granddad's granduncle, her great great granduncle. She slowly peeked out to see the two figures as they strode forward, choosing to walk like a human to seem less threatening to her.

Dominic Dragonseeker was tall with broad shoulders, the same black hair of his race-except his was thick. His eyes, the green of the Dragonseeker clan, were 'old' and glittery metallic green, not a normal green. Under his shirt and jacket, burn scars stretched across one shoulder, down his arm and up his neck to his face, making him look like a battle-hardened warrior.

His lifemate walked next to him, a beautiful woman in her own right to complement her mate. She was compact in build, short with an hourglass figure but defined muscles. She seemed to prowl instead of walk, her body cat-like. Her hair was thick and wild, coloured sable with gold streaks and her eyes were somewhere between gold and amber with hints of deep green.

The female took one look at the male wizard and her eyes hardened in anger and suspicion, a low snarl in her throat.

Immediately the girl, who had been peeking out at them, whimpered and ducked back, gripping the back of the males robes, shaking in fear at her. Jarius immediately moved forward, in between the woman and his lifemates guardian. His body tensed suttualy but he could see the other Carpathian saw it.

He turned to his lifemate and spoke her name softly, hypnotically. But she didn't seem to be listening. This seemed to concern her male as he turned his body and moved in between them, hands reaching out to gently but firmly cupping her face in his palms and guiding her head up so her eyes looked at into his. They locked eyes and stood perfectly still for a few long seconds before both blinked and he sighed almost silently.

He nodded slightly. The woman's form changed until a beautiful leopard was in her place and with a look back she was gone-bounding off into the trees.

"What happened?" Jarius asked him as the other male approached.

He sighed "I will explain, but inside." He moved to turn towards the werewolf. "I know what you are. I know you are protective and possessive of the child. You see her as your pup, but she is my family." When the male just blinked at him he continued "I am asking your permission to approach my Great Great niece."

The werewolf blinked again then reached back to touch her shoulder gently "Hari?"

When the child whimpered again he turned, trusting Jarius to have his back, and knelt in front of her. "Hari? Why are you so upset?"

"She doesn't like you, uncle Remi. She REALLY doesn't like you. She looked just like Aunt Petunia used to" she gripped his robe tightly in desperate hands, eyes wide "I don't want her near us, uncle Remi, she'll hurt you, just like Aunt Petunia used to hurt me!"

He glanced up at the other male who looked concerned as he slowly lowered himself onto one knee in front of the child. "I'm sorry she scared you, young one" he said in a low soothing voice "you see my lifemate is similar to your mate, only instead of a wolf, her shape is a leopard. Your...uncle's wolf is wild, HER shape is wild, so as a feline and canine they are natural enemies. Also some people tried to hurt her cousin not to long ago and a male magic user was helping them. The fact your uncle is all three makes it so she is suspicious of him and her feline doesn't want to go near him."

She blinked at him "what's a fel..and a can..."

The scarred wizard answered this "a feline is a cat, like a leopard or house cat or even a lion and a canine is a dog, like a wolf or your common house dog."

"Oh" she said, looking thoughtfully "like you are Moony and uncle Padfoot was a dog?" When he nodded so continued "so because she has a cat like you have a dog, she doesn't like you because it makes her."

"In a way. Yes."

"Oh" she looked thoughtful for a few long minutes as if turning the information over in her head then looked up at the new male "so you are my ganddad's dad's uncle?" The other male nodded and spoke gently "my name is Dominic Dragonseeker, but you can call me Dominic, child."

The girl blinked at him "okay. Why are you sad?"

The male blinked back "what makes you think I'm sad, child?"

"I can see it, it's in the light around you. Why are you sad?"

"You know the light says I'm sad by the colour of my aura?"

She nodded "why are you so sad?"

"Because you look just like my sister" he said softly. The girl did one thing that surprised them her arms opened and she hugged him tightly, as far as her arms could reach around him. His eyes rose and locked to the other Carpathian, opening his mind to him on the common telepathic path. _"She is the almost complete image of Rhiannon, only her skin is paler and her eyes are slightly lighter and she did not have red streaks in her hair."_

The werewolf frowned and spoke through the mental bond he shared with Jarius through blood as the Carpathian had opened it as well _"but how can that be? Hari looks like James, only more...feminine. I mean sure, she has Lily's eyes and some of her hair in streaks and such, but the rest was all him."_

The last Pureblood Dragonseeker looked thoughtful _"there is only two reasons I can think of. The first is somehow, somewhere our lines have a mutual ancestor."_

" _Since they were magic-users and yours were Carpathian, that would be incredibly slim."_ Jarius said, the werewolf nodding.

" _The second is that she is my sister's reincarnation. We know that if one mate dies then they will reincarnate through the ages, it is possible that you, Jarius Gryphon, are the reincarnation of Rhiannon's lifemate, so this is her current life to join you."_

" _I suppose it IS possible"_ Jarius said and he went on for him _"Xavier kept your sister alive after her lifemate was dead so he could get children out of her. I was born AFTER he was killed. We know a female can be reborn through generations until they were united with their male, but what if your sister still being alive during this allowed her mate to be reincarnated. Then, after her murder, this allowed her herself to be reborn until the generation was able to be reunited to myself."_

" _I think I understand"_ the werewolf reluctantly nodded _"what now?I won't leave Hari alone with you, even IF you are her family, but your mate doesn't seem to be able to handle being around me?"_

" _We have no choice. My lifemate will remain outside in the forest while I am here. We should go inside, it is getting cold out."_

They all moved inside together, the child keeping the new figure in sight while she continued to clutch the werewolf's leg until they reached the kitchen where she choose to sit between Jarius and the wolf, squeezing herself close so she had their protection. Just-in-case.

The male wizard called "accicio blanket" a blanket came floating out of the air and he caught it, tucking it around his ward to make her more comfortable, giving her the illusion of an extra shield.

It took some soothing before the child allowed the other male some time to examine her again, his palms on either side of her head oh-so-gently as he shed his body and examined her-body and soul.

It took at least half an hour in which time the child fell asleep before the male suddenly moved, blinking slowly then normally and his arms moved down slowly, as in not to let the child drop from the position she had sat in, only his hands holding her up before now. While the wolf bundled the child up and carried her away to bed, the Carpathian turned to his lifemates relative, raising an eyebrow, _"well?"_

" _We should wait for the wolf to return."_

A few minutes later the other male returned and they sat down around the table to talk "the child is DEFINATELY the reincarnation of my sister."

The wolf looked at him "what makes you so sure?"

"After our parents died and before she found her lifemate, we were all we had left of each other. I healed her myself both body and soul too many times to count and have brought her back from the other side on two previous occasions. I knew her, body and soul, better than any other could, even her lifemate. Her life and soul has been affected by her abuse..." for just a second the male looked murderous, this was, despite being his Great Great niece, also his sister's reincarnation, returned to him and these HUMANS, these MONSTERS had the nerve to do what they did to her to her, he would have a hand in making them pay. She was, despite the introduction of other blood, a Dragonseeker still and his precious little sister. He swiftly gained control as his lifemates thoughts entered his head, soothing him with assurances she felt the same and would help him any way she could, continuing on "but it is still her, her soul, just living a different life."

He looked at both males intently "I will come with you tomorrow in the removal of this...soul fragment from her body. I could have removed it myself, however since the appointment has been made and money exchanged I will go to monitor it and ensure her safety. I would also like to train her, she had the Dragonseeker sight, only more intense. The Dark One informed me of everything they know of your situation, including these...magical mortals with links to others of their kind who have a similar talent and it makes sense. She was already born with our families...gift, the added magical blood only intensified it, allowing it to adapt to become the same or similar enough to allow her to call for one of these females in a time of intense negative emotion."

They understood this and he added softly, allowing a moment of vulnerability to show, to try and put his true feelings across "she is the reincarnation of my sister, I would like to get to know her again in this new life and, hopefully, restore the relationship we had, whether as brother and sister or just close family. She will soon be restored into her proper place when she fully mates with you" his eyes narrowed at Jarius, the unspoken warning there "when she does, we will be together as a true family again."

Jarius nodded, acknowledging the warning (not that he needed it), the other male frowning at them, not understanding fully the implications of what they were talking about. "What do you mean by 'restored to her proper place?' and 'together as true family again?' Hari and I are magical, despite your races blood."

"Our blood has many...properties" Jarius explained to him "similar to your vampires we can turn others like us. However it is forbidden, only gifted humans can accept our blood and either not die during or not go completely insane. Our lifemates are able to do so safely, and a few others. However Vampires-OUR Vampires-use this blood as a lure to get humans to obey them or betray others with the promise of immortality they CAN NOT deliver, turning those fools into ghouls, mindless puppets to their will, rotten to the core and only knowing their masters wish until they are torn apart and destroyed with fire to grant them true death. A male can not live without their lifemate, her blood already is of our race, all that she needs is that little...push."

"My lifemate may not even need that" he said "she inherited the Carpathian blood through her fathers line and myself, then her own previous life through her grandson. In a way she is of both lives restored, the blood of her previous life, plus the blood of her lifemates reincarnation. Lifemates often exchange blood, not just in time of injury or such, but also love-making or everyday. Her blood, when she comes of age, may overpower her human\magical and push her into the change itself."

When the wolf looked both worried and scared the other Carpathian continued "the thing is we do not know WHEN she will reach maturity. A Carpathian is not considered an adult until AT LEAST their second century, two and a half centuries. YOUR kind can live at least that long but rarely longer. The child may look the age of an human child her age, but the stress of her abuse has forced her to mentally and therefore physically mature faster, so we have no idea, now safer and away from such an environment, what will happen."

They knew he was right, there was just so much they didn't know, that was pure guess work and would have to wait to chance.

There was something else on the scarred metallic green eyed Carpathians mind "I think this was planned, at least in some way, by my sister. If so, she was more powerful in the end then when I last saw her."

"What do you mean?"

"A memory, a vision, one of the females of our race saw of a conversation between her and Xavier when touching an object used by the foul wizard. In it Xavier told her she would NEVER get to see or touch the children he forced her to birth. Her answer was "My children will know me."

The werewolf wizard frowned "do you think that she either planned a way to come back, or had some power of divination and SAW it?"

"We have no idea what he put her through other than the forced rapes and baring their children, or what he taught her during the time as master and student. It is possible she was able to use something he taught her to her own advantage, perhaps fuelled by her death while he tried to use it for his own purposes. Or she KNEW at that point that you had or would be reborn" he looked to Jarius who nodded.

"We may never know for sure" the other male agreed "there is always a slim chance in the future she remembers, humans have been known to remember parts of past lives, however I hope she never remembers her captivity at that foul wizards hands."

"I'm sure if she does you will do your duty as a lifemate and help her with that" the last Dragonseeker said, inclining his head in a slight nod of authority the other returned, acknowledging the older more powerful alpha.

For a few more hours they remained there, talking about what they thought or asking the werewolf wizard more about his world, getting a general idea of how it worked in Magical England. They insisted he go to bed soon though, wanting him, like his magical adopted daughter, to be well rested for the next morning.

When both males and one female went to their rest in the earth in the very early hours of the morning, they all slept close to the cabin, protectively surrounding the two.

Two males flanked the child, their thick robes covering their forms and almost like a cloud of cloth around her body, so she giggled as only her head, hands and arms were free for others to see if they should look. Both still-skinny arms were raised, one hand clutched around one hand of each man beside her, making her feel safe and protected and at the same time something she had never been allowed to be before, playful. Every now and then both males would gently raised their clasped arms, lifting the child off the ground for a few steps, making her peel with laughter as she kicked her feet and felt like, for just a second, she really WAS flying among the clouds she imagined the cloth to be.

Considering where they were going and what was going to happen, what she had already had been through, both males felt giving her this enjoyment-no matter how brief-was something they COULD and SHOULD do.

Soon enough they had reached the tall white building and slowed, becoming serious. The child, recognizing the change in those with her, whimpered, hiding inside the mass of cloth, surely nothing could find or hurt her there with the two men either side of her?

Exchanging looks over her head-one head deep in protective robes so only shining metallic green eyes showed-they exchanged silent words until one knelt down in front of the child before the steps, "what has you so afraid, little one?"

"Why are we here? Are you going to give me back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" This surprised and shocked them both "now what made you think such a thing, child?"

She shrugged but didn't answer.

"Come now, child, we are you family, your REAL family, not those...humans, tell us. How can we reassure you if you do not tell us what troubles you?" The child's head snapped up to him "real family?"

"Yes child. A real family does not need to be related by blood or genetics. It is those who choose to walk through life with you, who stand by your side when everyone else scorns or does not believe you. Who aid you without question because you simply need it." He could see the wheels turning in her head and he gave her a few seconds before repeating "what has you so afraid, Cariad?'"

"Why are we here?" she whispered, frightened "there is so many colors, all together, all at once."

"Do you remember when your Uncle Remus told you about the bad wizard who killed your mother and father that night and how we explained that it was you mothers latent Carpathian magic mixed with her witch magic that protected you that night, rebounding the spell back on him and destroying him?"

When she nodded he went on "well when that happened a part of him left his body and flew away, it escaped. When your lifemate examined you that night you first met he found it here" he touched her scar gently, noticing the wince of pain at the action.

She blinked at him "is that why it hurts sometimes so much?"

He was alarmed by this, and so was the other who knelt beside the other, speaking desperately "why didn't you tell me it hurt, Hari?!" The child winced, lowered her head as not to look at them both while putting one hand up to cover the scar, whispering "I'm sorry."

The first male glared at the other who sighed "I'm not angry with you, Hari, only upset and sad that you felt you had to hide it from me. If I had of known I would have tried to find out what was wrong, we could have known sooner and helped you so you didn't have to suffer it for this long."

"Tell me child, how often does the mark hurt? When was the last time it did so?"

"It used to hurt a lot when I was with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" she answered, voice trembling "the meaner or more angry Uncle got, the more it hurt. When Uncle Sev and Remi saved me from them it felt like it was going away, but then when those people tried to take me away from Uncle Remi both times..." she shuddered "and then when that bad man attacked before and Uncle Remi had to wake Moony, the one Jarius saved us from."

The two males exchanged looks "whenever she is scared or around high negative emotions. The stronger the fear the stronger it becomes but when she's happy or surrounded by positive, it weakens."

The other male nodded "Severus would have been been feeling towards her as seeing her as the daughter of Lily, the woman he once loved and it's possible that even unconscious her ability to read auras meant she was picking up on all he was feeling, as she was with myself."

"And being isolated in the cabin with you and only exposed to those she trusts and who have positive feelings for her have stopped it getting any stronger past the little it can leech from her core to sustain itself." The other male nodded.

He turned back to the child "to answer your question, young one, we received a communication from the Goblins-those creatures you saw before who gave you the test to see who your family came from-that they had someone who could remove that little piece of soul from you. We are going to see them now to have it done so you no longer have such a darkness inside you. Then we will be able to remove that scar once and for all, if it is your wish."

The child brightened "no more pain?"

"No more pain, young one."

The smile the girl gave them was like the sun through the clouds of her remembered pain earlier "then let's go!" Laughing shortly they rose, retaking their places either side of her, holding hands and occasionally swinging.

One of the males raised an dark brow at the poem\warning written at the entrance, the Goblin guards stiffening slightly as they moved between them and past, but no reaction other than that to the werewolf wizard, child witch and powerful ancient Carpathian warrior out at a time of day that should have been impossible.

The three moved the stand in line.

While they waited the child looked around them curiously, taking in everything, giggling and smiling at anyone who looked at her, even the stern Goblins themselves. Both males, still watching the front but also keeping an eye on her from the corner of their eyes, were NOT surprised to see her charm Magical and Goblin alike with her innocence and light, she WAS a lifemate after all.

Finally they reached the front to be greeted with a stern creature "what is it you want?" The werewolf wizard spoke "we have an appointment with Service Manager Stripbone." The Goblin looked at him sharply "Why are YOU seeing HIM?!" Before they could speak another voice had behind the teller "That is none of your business, Crudger. You are required to do your job and send them to me, not try to start trouble."

The Goblin spun and snarled angrily, which the other older creature ignored and motioned the three of them to follow him away "it seems Crudger's grudge is now interfering in business, something us Goblins CAN NOT abide by. Rest assured he will be appropriately punished."

"He didn't interfere, we had only just arrived when you approached us."

"Nonsense" the Goblin motioned his words away "he was all but ready to lead you somewhere else and make you miss our appointment, resulting in loss of money on your part for the...inconvenience, also resulting in the child being stuck with the soul-shard for even longer than necessary and a possible strain on the relations between us."

"How do you know this?" the werewolf wizard questioned but the other male looked at the creature closely before speaking "you have been watching him for some time. He has either tried or has done this before."

The older-looking Goblin nodded "unfortunately his father holds a high position in our society and has got him out of trouble in the past. His position as a teller is the worse that could be done to him, despite his...deeds."

"Like what?" this sounded serious.

The Goblin didn't answer this as they reached a door, opening it and motioning them inside "the others will arrive within a few minutes, our specialist will arrive first to check the room is to his approval" he motioned at a pile of things on a table in the corner "please cleanse and dress the child in those items while you are waiting" and was gone.

Seeing what sort of items lay there, the Carpathian knew what he meant by cleansing, sprigs of various herbs to burn and such so while the werewolf wizard changed the child into the simple white linen gown, he moved to set up the herbs, burning them in various bowls, all the time wondering HOW the creatures knew of the cleansing and healing rituals of the Carpathian race.

Or maybe they were just similar in nature, the Magicals and Carpathians shared similarities in spells and 'magic' due to their past alliance, it was possible these creatures adapted some of their own techniques in an effort to either make the Magicals more comfortable with them, or Magicals learned it from THEM originally.

There was a soft knock on the door, this so-called specialist come to check the room and that they were ready.

"Come in" the wolf wizard called after an unsure look at the other male whom nodded. The door opened slightly and a head pocked around the door "all ready?"

"Yes" said the wolf as the door opened and the figure stepped inside, the wolf choosing to look up at him as he did so from where he had been crouched beside the child, soothing her nervousness. Immediately his eyes widened nearly the entire way and he stuttered out two words, a name, "William? William Weasely?!"

###############################Chapter Break###########################################

I realized I made a mistake with William and Charlie's ages earlier. I said William was ALREADY working for Gringotts as a curse breaker, but William was only about ten years older than Harry\Hari. This means currently in the story he's 15 so would still be in Hogwarts. So to make this story happen both William and Charlie will be slightly older. NOW William is 19 and Charlie, two years younger than his brother, 17 and just out of Hogwarts working with dragons.

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, as an apology, here's an sneak peak at an future chapter-

He waited until the door had closed behind the last student before he turned on the spot, his robes snapping out behind him as he headed as fast as he could without looking more than his usual 'stalk' as those blockheads called it, towards his office. Only then, behind the safety of the door and the wards he activated of his own making, did he react as he has so wanted to at that time.

Hands trembled as he ran them through his hair, what could he possibly do now?! He had never expected this! He was too tainted, to dark, he didn't deserve her. Ever since he was old enough to know what a mate was he had imagined the one female out there for him, someone who would love him unconditionally, he had spent his youth trapped in Spinners End, cowing from his father's fists, slowly healing from broken bones, she was his one ray of light.

When he had met Lily he had been caught by her beauty, her light, their time together in the small playground would the best times of his life. He snorted sarcastically to himself, wasn't that saying something about him and his life.

For a while he had imagined she was his, or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

But that had been dashed when James Potter-that baffon-had stolen his only light from him, leaving an angry, vengeful soul, easy pickings for the manipulation of the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord.

He still didn't feel like he had gained or was gaining anything near redemption, he had merely swapped one manipulating master for another, the old man had proven himself just as bad as the Dark Lord himself, only more...subtle, he had proven that for good when he refused to let anyone see Lily's daughter and when he himself had gotten sick of it and gone to see himself...he shuddered, even the Dark Lord would have NEVER done that to a child. Giving her to the wolf and helping them escape was his first real true act of redemption in all these years and by continuing to protect their location he was continuing it.

And now she was here, now.

And she remembered him, despite only seeing him a few brief times, she remembered how he had helped her, saved her from that life, he saw it in her eyes, almost like hero worship. That TRULY unnerved him, Lily's daughter, the only thing he had left of her and the one he had vowed that night to protect with his life if necessary, as stained and guilty as he was, worshiped him.

She was a competent at potions, that was for sure. The wolf has obviously done well raising her in that.

But what was with what happened at the sorting ceremony?

Looking down he found his hands acting on their own.

He had opened the piece of paper he had 'confiscated' from the girl, her knowing smile unnerving him but his hid behind his mask, his long thin fingers tracing over the image there. A group of four children, all at least the same age as Lily's child, and a young woman and scarred male standing in the background. The girl had called the young woman and man her "Aunt" and "Uncle", but as far as he knew, Lily had no other brothers or sisters other than Petunia. Adopted perhaps?

The four children were a boy and three girls, two girls exactly the same, all four children smiling and waving, his fingers running over the image of one of those girls. He remembered what the girl had said when talking to her friends. The twins were going to the wizarding school in their home and were already shaping up to be prodigies in potions, that they had been studying with her since they met when she was five. A small smile curled his lips, his mate was intelligent as well as beautiful, she may be young, but with their lifespan, age nearly didn't matter. He could just imagine it, the two of them meeting one day at a potions convention, her slightly curling dark hair long and shining down her back, a smile on her face as they debated the best ingredients for the various new potions, her eyes sparkling in mischief.

His fingers followed her face, eyes soft but intense as he followed the lines of her features, she may be one of twins, but HE knew her, he would always know who she was.

"Uncle Sev?" his head snapped up...


	16. Chapter 16

**_Notes:_**

I'm so sorry about the wait guys but life has gone and scr$wed me the last months. First, the place I volunteered in asked me to work another day, which I was willing to do. Second, I was stuck in the ritual. I WANTED to make it big and dramatic, but couldn't get it. I must of rewritten it 50 times and wasn't happy, still aren't. I probably will rewrite it again later. Third, the place I volunteered at got 'new management' who are idiots and care only about the business side of things and what THEY can get out of employees and us volunteers, and decided to INCREASE our hours, half and hour work days and TWO AND A HALF HOURS on weekends! So far THREE other workers have quit due to "family issues", huh, funny that. One of those who quit was an elder employee (getting paid) and I heard her talking to another about the state it was getting and how "Centerlink keeps telling me I should quit". If THEY are telling you to quit, how bad is it? Lastly on the 7th of October, six days before his birthday my father, who I've been extremely close to for the last year or so died suddenly of a heart attack. He was found on his knees in the spare bedroom in my parents home, leaning against the bed, dead, by my mother when she came looking for him to ask if he wanted a cup of coffee. I may have had a hard time with him in my youth, but since he'd been on mood-stabilizers, he'd never hesitate to wrap me in a hug, tell me he loved me and that he was proud of me, as far as he was concerned, I was very beautiful person. Just a couple of weeks ago I thought I was over it, I was back at 'work' and feeling more normal, had almost finished this chapter, when I had an 'incident'. I was sitting down going through a bag of donations and remember thinking "I'm glad that nightmare is over, when I get home, I'm going to give dad a big hug." As you can guess I lost it. I don't remember much of that day after that. Anyway enough of my problems, he's the next chapter, sorry for the wait.

 **Chapter Text**

The young man, a scarred red head, blinked at the werewolf wizard once, twice, a third time before his face changed minutely, a slight widening around the eyes "Remus, Remus Lupin, sir?" When the werewolf wizard nodded he spoke quickly "mom and dad told me you were in hiding with Hari. What and WHY are you HERE?"

A voice behind the young man spoke as none other than Cassander Hellios stepped into the room "they are you clients, child." The boy frowned "clients? What do you mean? I'm here to remove a loyalty curse from a werewolf and help removing a soul-piece from a child."

"Look around the room, child, and tell me what those enhanced senses of those tell you."

The young man frowned and looked at the three already in the room, eyes intense.

Dominic could sense both the boy's magic and senses flaring out, seeking, his power the burning light of the sun, but with a sense of purity to it, but at the same time tainted just very slightly by something dark, something malicious.

Something with EXACTLY THE SAME signature as the werewolf wizard.

He reached out with his own power and subtly probed the young man, seeking, trying to find out his own answers.

The boy had the heightened senses and perhaps the spirit animal of the wolf, but he was NOT one, he couldn't take the form-whether willingly or against his will, he was a werewolf-or Lycan-without the form. And the signature was the same as the other, the same monster had attacked both as children, only the difference was the boy had been 'saved' before the right amount of damage could be done. He had received a shallow version of the magic that caused the change to set in the body, the disease, but because of the help he had received in time it had not been strong enough fully change him. He was essentially a carrier but himself didn't show symptoms.

Interesting.

The healer-the Dark One-had shared his theories and ideas with in about the origin of the werewolves, aided by the legend the other had told him he had learned, if they could get samples of blood and tissue to a good source-Gabrelle and the others-and then have him sit down so both Gregori and Francesca could do an in-depth examination of him, his memories of that day included, they may be able to find a way to not only help the werewolf wizard but everyone else out there trapped in this life.

Monsters like this Fenrir Greyback would loose their power if the entire reason they held such fear became unimportant, trivial, curable or at least controllable. A werewolf able to control his change and who was able keep control during a full moon was no longer a threat to friends and family, meaning his entire threat of turning someone into an uncontrollable killing machine every full moon became void. Essentially he was turning them into a puppy every full moon. Yes he could still maim and kill them, but what was once seen as a "fate worse then death" became an "inconvenient animagus transformation".

According to the male, many werewolf societies lived as they did, on the cuse of nature, the fringes of society, because they either saw no other way or their land had rejected them-as in England. Many in Greyback's pack were trapped there, with no choice of what they could do, be a monster he made them, or the monster their society saw them as. However if they took away the element that made them seen as monsters...

They took away monsters like Greyback's power over others of his kind, his entire power-base would be at the least shaken, at the worse removed. And if they removed his power-base, they removed one of the powers of this threat to his great grand-niece.

And if they found a CURE it would not only be their weapon, but seen as salvation to all those trapped in a life they didn't want.

All it would take is this young man's help and some skilled people with the right knowledge, both on the human and magical side, and the right funding. He was sure one of their own would be willing to do so, including himself. After all, what if one of the lifemates in the magical world of one of their males was trapped in such a life? While the conversion MAY override and wipe out such a curse, there was just no way of knowing just HOW such a thing would react to Carpathian blood.

They couldn't risk it.

The young man suddenly narrowed eyes on the other male "Mr Lupin?! You are...?!"

He nodded "since I was four years old."

"But how could that happen?! I never...they never..."

"You never noticed it until now because of how The Headmaster was controlling everyone. He made you and your family blindly loyal to him and things around you, around US. The same man who attacked ME also attacked YOU. He was known for attacking children, so when their families rejected them for what he made them, he could take them in and brainwash them to his beliefs. We were both fortunate our families refused to reject us. It was because of mine and many others attack and Severus experimental potions along with your family driving him off on time that you were not forced to endure the full force of the curse."

The young man blinked at him, face blank, but NOT as if he was being controlled, more like, trying to comprehend what he was hearing.

"I am here for a reason" Cassander said "OUR Minister Of Magic has learned about this situation through these two and the Goblins. Remus Lupin is my godson, making him, and therefore by default, MY FAMILY. I have now appointed Remus as not only legally but by blood my son, so anything that happens or HAS happened to him is MY business, including his being used by this...old fool. He will pay. However the violation of his blood and life by this...creature is my top priority."

The young man's head snapped up to him "what are you saying?!" he snapped.

"I'm saying I spoke with the goblins and they agreed to for a certain amount of gold...lend your services to us for a while. You are the only know case of someone attacked by a werewolf who shares aspects but not the curse. Something in you could provide the cure for all those trapped in a life with no choice."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Something about your genetics, blood, the treatment they used, SOMETHING made it so you were not trapped in their life, and if we locate that and can replicate that, we can help save lives and make the lives of others so much better, easier." The red headed young wizard opened his mouth to speak but a male voice snapped "NO!" all eyes snapped over to the werewolf wizard, who glared at the two of them before looking at the red head "don't let them manipulate you into doing this!"

The red head blinked at him and opened his mouth, so did Cassander, but the werewolf glared at him "I know what you are going to say. His family owes us a life debt. You are NOT GOING TO PRESSURE HIM INTO THIS! He owes Hari and I, if anyone, NOT you, no matter if you claim me as family or not, and we DO NOT wish it!"

When the older wizard opened his mouth again the werewolf wizard glared at him "no, you know I am right. I refuse to force someone, even by manipulation or guilt-tripping them, into doing something so life-changing."

"We would not require much from him at first" Dominic said "Gabrielle, Gary and Ivory would only require some blood and other samples at first from you both, plus samples of the potion and perhaps some of the same samples during the full moon from both. Their research could take weeks, months or even years. It would mean, except for the occasional new sample from him, they would not need him to do anything."

Something in the werewolf's shoulders relaxed slightly. However he still didn't take his steely eyes from his 'uncle' (or was that supposed to be father now?) who didn't make a move to assure or deny anything to him. When the man continued to refuse to speak the werewolf's anger grew.

However a small whimpering noise caught everyone's attention, the wolf's head snapping down and everyone following his eyes to see the child with her head lowered, one hand pressed to her forehead and body shaking.

Dominic tensed. He could feel the tang of evil on the air, the darkness of the thing in his great niece's head gaining strength through their negative emotions. Magicals magic reacted to their emotions, less so when they were older and got their wands, however it was still known to get out of their control with an particularly strong surge. The werewolf wizard, baring the soul of a beast like their kind, was especially susceptible to this. This...thing, the soul fragment, was gaining strength every time his great niece was exposed to such a negative emotion.

And the situation she came from before the werewolf wizard and dark elf rescued her would have been a hot-bed of power for it.

Was that it? Was that the reason or part of it WHY this supposed light wizard paid the humans to abuse his sister's reincarnation? Did he know about it and was planning on strengthening it, why? What did he gain from strengthening the shard? Did he...?!

One of the theories he had heard was the 'Headmaster' was displeased with the the fact his popularity had lagged in the last fifty years or so and was trying to start another war, HAD started another war to become famous again, being responsible for the 'hero who ended the Dark Lord' when he had been partly responsible for him in the first place. With this Dark Lord dead, if he had left a shard of himself implanted inside his great niece that could-if given enough negative power-grow strong enough to possess the child then there would be a NEW Dark Lord, but that would only be if she wasn't the person she was. He doubted that she would become such a thing. A lifemate to a Carpathian male was pure, he doubted his sister's reincarnation would give in to someone elses' power, even that young, the child was powerful and he didn't know if it was a combination of her bloodlines or her reincarnated soul or both.

He was just SURE she would not give in.

He frowned as he looked at her. She wouldn't give in, but it would destroy her. She would have died\been destroyed by both the abuse and the fragment and been reborn again.

He would have missed this fragile, beautiful life.

And risked her lifemate's current reincarnation greeting the dawn-or going vampire-by his own account, he was close when he heard her.

The idea of his sister's reincarnation being forced to face her lifemate-gone-vampire didn't sit well with him.

His eyes narrowed as they continued to argue, despite his great niece's obvious pain and he knew he had to do something about it, they didn't seem inclined to stop any time soon. Gathering his power and alpha about him he sent the command into the air with his barked word of "ENOUGH!"

All talking ceased and three sets of eyes turned to him "you will cease this now! This subject has NOTHING to do with the current situation and your negativity is feeding the fragment! Look!"

All eyes turned to the child.

"Hari!" the werewolf wizard cried, kneeling by her side so he could take her carefully in her arms, gently trying to pull her hands away from her face. But she refused, making a small sound mixed between a sob and a protest. "Hari what's wrong?! What is it?!"

Dominic grit his teeth, his teeth reacting to what he smelt under her hands "I suggest we get this done NOW. There is no more time."

The red head nodded and drew himself up fully walking further into the room "place her inside the centre of the runes. Take the place of her guardian" the red head frowned at him "who are you?"

"Dominic Dragonseeker" he bowed slightly "the child is my great niece."

"What do you mean?" he shook his head "no, this isn't the time, tell me afterwards" he motioned at another ward "stand there, family." The Carpathian glided to his spot and waited. The red head moved to another then looked at the last figure in the room "and your relationship in this?"

"Remus Lupin is my godson, making the child my official\unofficial granddaughter. PLUS she has same ability of my line, making her one of my department, one of MY people." The red head looked at him strangely then motioned at another spot before placing an item-a crystal with tiny runes engraved into it-in the centre of the rune circle across from the child but connected to her by the lines of the runes.

Once he had moved around and positioned and lite the herbs and candles around the room he took his own position.

"I need you all to concentrate on the crystal" he said "push your magic into it and the runes."

The three males nodded and did so, the two wizards using their wands, the Carpathian pushing his own strength into it, a measured amount at a time. After all, this was a wizard ritual, there was no telling how his own would affect this. While they did so the red headed curse-breaker began the chant to draw the shard from the child and into the delicately engraved crystal.

A darkness began to gather, accompanied by the child's slowly growing whimpers, a darkness that seemed to being pulled forcibly through the mark on her forehead, no matter how it tried to stop it. However the presence was strong, shrieking in an disembodied fury and denial, and their efforts were causing the child pain as they tried to force it from her and the soul shard tried to remain by digging itself deeper inside her, blood streaming from her scar and now starting from her eyes, nose and mouth.

Before Dominic could move there was something else, another presence, a light gathering around the child and flowing up her body to her head and along to it reached the scar. The light touched the darkness and it SCREAMED! in agony, fear and fury. When the light encompassed it BOTH the light and darkness took a vague humanoid shape-the light a female and the dark a male, and Dominic KNEW the light.

No, not knew it, he knew the feel, family. The female shape was definitely a Dragonseeker, she had the same feel of his line, in fact she felt more like himself, his sister and parents then any of the current Dragonseeker-or Shonski as they called themselves. The female's head turned to look at him for just a second before both her and the darkness met, like two warriors of old.

Without hesitation Dominic threw his strength and will into her, everything he had and was as an Hunter of their Prince, and through the bonds of family he sensed the others doing so too, even the females, all giving her the strength of the purity of their unconditional love and hearts to the spirit of the slain one of their own, trying to save the youngest of their line, a mothers loving soul protecting her beyond death.

What followed was a battle of light and dark as the shard of the evil wizards soul refused to leave his great niece's body and the spirit of her mother refused to let him remain a moment longer. At one point it almost got free and headed back, but he narrowed his eyes "no you do not. You do not belong here" and with a surge of power he leashed the piece and with the light reinforcing his cage of power, FORCED it out completely and into the crystal, strengthening the runes in it with the strongest ones he knew. He was an Ancient Carpathian of a powerful line with knowledge of magic no others knew or had long forgot.

With one last shriek the dark evil presence was moved into the stone, forced out of the child's scar, echoed by her pain-filled cry. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the werewolf wizard's grip on his wand tighten, the look in his eyes showing his need to run to comfort and help his adopted daughter, however forcing himself to stay still, knowing that at this time it was vital to stay were he was and continue what he was doing. The red head continued his chant in Latin, voice firm and more intense, sealing the spirit inside the crystal, not giving it an single way to escape.

The female spirit turned and looked at them, momentarily looking completely solid for a second. He heard the wolf suck in breath and whisper "Lily" before the spirit locked eyes with Dominic for a few long seconds, memories not his own flashing behind his eyes, and the spirit turned, leaning over to kiss the child on the forehead-directly over the scar-and then disappeared.

After the red head had finished and the runes slowly stop glowing they waited the half a minute for the last of the effects of the power to fade before the wolf rushed forward to catch the child as she started to topple, unconscious, from the small platform she was on.

As he eased her down lengthwise on her back, Dominic moved forward to touch her small delicate face "Allow me to scan and heal her." At the werewolfs' nod he shed his body and checked the damage and her core, making sure the traces of the evil was gone and could no longer contaminate her in ANY way.

Finding the damage done from the bleeding from the scar, as well as some minor damage that had caused her to bleed from the eyes, nose and mouth left from the fragment's dark power bursting blood vessels, he healed it carefully, checking her entire body for any other damage or problem before finally pulling back to his own body, surprised to find a goblet of fresh human blood being held out to him by the werewolf "the Goblins brought it for you. They knew you might need it."

After a brief inhale to ensure the blood was still good and untainted he tipped the contents into his mouth and swallowed.  
And realised, by the brief flash of magic and strength, he had been given MAGICAL blood.

Picking the child up he followed the others to another room, the werewolf 's godfather leading and the red head following, eyes and face set and serious.

Once inside he laid his great niece on the bed there and stood by her side where everyone sat down, preparing to tell the red head what was going on and what they learned, after all, this boy was one of the family of nine prepared to swear loyalty to his great niece and her guardian, his family.

Once settled the red head spoke "explain."

"What did your mother tell you about the potions and loyalty spells that had been put over your family?"

"She told me to go see Gringott's about them. After they were removed she sent me a long letter ranting about Headmaster Dumbledore and how DARE HE do that to our family and how we owe both you and someone called Jarius Gryphon a life boon for leading to our freedom. What happened? I was told by him that you had kidnapped Hari Potter and to tell him IMMEDIATELY if I saw either of you. I know you DO have her now, what's going on?"

"HE told everyone Hari was with a good family, being spoiled rotten, he lied" the werewolf looked pissed "in reality he was stealing from the Potter vaults and using THEIR money to pay her uncle and aunt-who hated everything magical-to beat and abuse her. He wanted her submissive and afraid, willing to do anything for a little positive affection when the time came, HIM. He would have himself a little soldier and victim with all that money and heritage willing to do ANYTHING for him, ANYTHING he asked, no matter what it was, just for a bit of kindness. Severus and I got sick of his excuses and tracked her ourselves. When we saw what those excuses for humans had done to her..." he swallowed "we HAD to get her out of there. Severus held him and the Order back while I escaped with her. I ran, I knew if I went back then she would immediately be put back in their hands."

He looked at the red head "your mother and father were there that day, trying to stop us."

The red head looked shocked "but mum and dad would never..."

"EXACTLY!" the werewolf exclaimed "the Molly and Arthur Weasely I knew would NEVER let a child go back to that sort of situation, no matter how much respect they had for that man. I couldn't do anything about it though, I had to remain ahead of anything that he tried, to constantly move to keep her safe. It worked, until I appeared here." The red head frowned "what do you mean?"

"I booked a room for us in the local inn and took Hari with me into the wilds, looking for a spot away from campers and hikers where I could set up an apperation point and wards for the full-moon. On the second night here we were attacked in the clearing. Something hideous, something truly EVIL." He looked at the red head, eyes haunted "he made Voldermort feel and look like a kitten."

Before the red head could speak he went on, voice tinged with those emotions he was feeling at the time, fear, fury, horror. "He took Hari from me, he moved so fast. Before I could stop him he had bitten her neck" his face twisted in fury and his hands clenched in an attempt to control the wolf with the remembered emotions. "I lost it. Moony has NEVER seen Hari as prey or a threat, in fact, he sees her as his cub and to see her blood, her pain and hear her cry..." he forced himself to regain control "I never remember being so filled with fury and fear. The next thing I know I woke up in a bed inside a cabin with Hari handing my a Wolfsbane potion to me."

The red head seemed hooked on the tale "what happened?"

Dominic answered this "one of our hunters, Jarius Gryphon, heard the child's cry when the wolf faced the evil one. Our kind know our mates from first meeting. That can be hearing their voice, seeing them, etc. Hearing her voice the hunter knew her to be his mate so he moved to rescue her...and found them together in time to destroy the evil and take them to a safe house."

The red head blinked "you have creature blood in your line?"

"Not just our line, our entire people our race." As the young male opened his mouth to question the werewolf hurriedly said "think of them as a mix between the elves, veela's, us, vampires and werewolves. They are like us except they have a different culture and magic type like the elves, live off blood and burn in the sun with incredibly long lives like vampires, but they also have a inner animal and can take the form of an wolf like werewolves. The difference is they are connected to nature more than even the nature elves and can take the form of any animal or even insect on earth and even talk to nature itself like an intelligent being-unlike the nature elves who just CLAIM to."

"And because you're this separate race, this male knew Hari was his mate?"

Dominic nodded "our females to us are the most important things to us. Once found our entire existence revolves around them and making them happy and any family that comes afterwards." The red head blinked "sounds like Veela's."

"Which is why I said they are like them." The red head shrugged and turned back to look at them "go on."

"The male healed us both and it was while he was doing so to Hari that he located the soul shard inside her scar. He told me the next night he would bring his people's healer with him to examine her further, since the man had previous experience himself removing such a thing from someone."

The red head frowned "if your people could do so already, why did you come here to pay the goblins for it?"

"We discussed it and decided that the one you call Headmaster MAY already know about the soul-shard. He placed the child in the abusive household, ensuring she was treated as such so after she destroyed the current threat to your world, her abuse would drive her to become the next, giving him a chance to be the hero once again by killing her. He would use the soul-shard as proof of her contamination, as well as a way to his end. IF things didn't go his way and she struggled out of her abuse and became an truly good soul, he could just proclaim her as a Dark Lady in disguise and use the soul-shard as proof of this. IF we removed it ourselves, it would be our word against his."

The werewolf added "but if we had documented proof through Gringotts, INCLUDING a witness to the act as in the very Curse-Breaker who removed it, someone from a purely light family..."

"I understand" the red head nodded and werewolf continued "I had no idea it was you though, I thought you were still in training."

"Gringotts has trained me in this previously, so I was asked to do this one. Probably so I can report what you say to mom and dad without suspicion." He looked at them intently before looking at Dominic "how did you learn about each other? HOW could you be related?"

The werewolf spoke out to him as he didn't look away from the the Carpathian "Lily, Hari's mother, wasn't a Muggleborn."

"WHAT?!" the young man's head snapped around to him "what do you mean? Mom told me all about them! That her father was the last Potter Heir, James Potter, her mother was a Muggleborn witch called Lily Potter nee^ Evans! What do you mean, she wasn't a Muggleborn?!"

"Rose Evans was the descendant of an Squib and her father was NOT Jason Evans, rather a man named Razvan Shonski, one of THIS race. Or rather he was a half-blood, half wizard, half THEM." The red head blinked "half wizard? So she was a half breed herself since her mother was a squib."

The werewolf nodded.

"That means Hari is a pure-blood, like us."

The werewolf nodded again.

"When Lily first came to Hogwarts she was obsessed with researching something, a mark, a mark she was born with and that burned every time there was a threat to her. She had the idea it was some sort of inherited mark, a sign of a wizarding bloodlines maybe. She never found anything. But that was because she was looking for something in WIZARDING Britain."

Dominic spoke "the dragon birthmark is a symbol all females of the Dragonseeker clan bare. The female PLUS her child BOTH had and have such a mark."

"How did this happen? How did one of YOUR KIND become a magical line? Who was this wizard who was Lady Potter's true father's father?"

The werewolf looked to the Carpathian who nodded, giving his permission. "Dominic and his sister are\were the last two pureblood of the Dragonseeker line. His sister Rhiannon was one of a group of their people who were part of a school-like Hogwarts-being taught our spells by an wizard, one of triplets, named Xavier. What they didn't know was the triplets had an ulterior motive. For some reason he was looking for a certain someone, a child of power. The Dragonseeker line-I'm told-is a powerful one. They have had seers and can see the magic around them. As the only female left he wanted Dominic's sister. The trouble is, Rhiannon had a lifemate."

The red head looked at him "I have a bad feeling about what you're going to say next."

"He conspired with the evils of their race-the same as that THING that attacked us-to attack the male, to wear him down enough so he could then kill him. Once bonded to their lifemate, a female dies if they do so Xavier used dark magic to keep her alive, but that's not all."

"No."

"Yes. He forced himself on her, forced her to get pregnant, to conceive triplets to him and then killed her as well, so she couldn't interfere."

"We have no idea why he was stuck on triplets" Dominic said "he was more than upset that his grandchildren were only twins, not triplets."

"Three is one of the numbers of power in the Wizarding World" the werewolf explained.

Dominic nodded at this "The three children, two females and a male, were raised by Xavier, however once they were old and powerful enough, the two females helped their brother escape. However when he did, he took with him an important item, an item his father would hunt him for."

The wizards looked at him "what item?"

"A book, a book locked by the blood of four creature races."

The three wizards shuddered "Black Magic" the twist to their faces showed they were in NO WAY interested in it themselves. "What happened to the male?"

"He went on the run and at some point hid the book. During his travels he encountered his lifemate, his Carpathian blood allowing him to sense her. He took her clan name as his own and they lived together, settling down and having children."

"Let me guess, his father caught up to them, and killed him."

The werewolf and Carpathian nodded at the same time "and his mate, and took their children, raising them as his own, but using them and their skills in his own way. The female was used to invent new spells, the male, strategies."

The red heads eyes widened "the female was a spell-Smith? Those are extremely rare these days. The last child born with the talent to weave and create successful spells was a century ago!* And this male was Lily Evans real father?"

They nodded "the male helped his twin escape their father at one point, bargaining himself to protect her. Their grandfather used him as a experiment for various dark spells, even taking control of his body, but the worse thing he did was use him to rape a woman, a woman, we found out, was NOT a muggle but the descendant of a squib."

The red heads eyes widened "Rose Evans, and he used the Imperious!?"

The werewolf nodded "when his spells told him the rape didn't produce a baby, he obliviated her and left her alone. However for some reason his spell was wrong, she WAS pregnant and since she had no memory of the rape..." The red head understood shaking his head "they assumed the child was theirs in every way, hence being Muggleborn."

"Exactly."

"What line was these brothers from?" he frowned as he asked.

The werewolf shifted and handed the red head a piece of parchment, face serious.

Opening it the red head started to read, eyes widening further as he read. "He...the..."

"I know what you're thinking, Bill, but it turns out Salazar Slytherin WASN'T the guy the Headmaster tells everyone he was. It turns out THE TRIPLETS were the evil ones, when Salazar refused to join them, they murdered him and then used a type of Polyjuice potion to disguise themselves as him to ruin their elder brothers reputation. Salazar KNEW about what Xavier had done to the female and was trying to stop him."

"What do you mean?"

"They were friends, Bill, Rhiannon Dragonseeker and Salazar Slytherin. They were childhood friends. More than that, they were childhood sweathearts. However when she found her lifemate he did the good friend thing and no matter how it hurt he stepped back and let them be together. According to his diary from his vaults, he'd rather be Rhiannon's best friend then be forced to never see her again because he was trying to interfere or break them up. When his own younger brother killed her lifemate and did THAT to her, you can imagine how he felt."

The red head looked furious and nodded.

"He broke in to his brothers base and tried to rescue his childhood best friend, but he couldn't free her, the spells and such he had around her were too complex and dangerous, they would endanger both their lives and despite loosing her mate, Rhiannon still felt the love she had for her friend and didn't want that for him, so they organised a plan together, something that would ruin his brothers plans. He never mentioned what they did, but the end result was Rhiannon was killed after her children were born by Xavier so she would not be able to influence them away from his plans, but they still ended up defying him, Xavier murdered his brother, but discovered the fact he he had created what he THOUGHT was a weapon hidden away in the Chamber Of Secrets, and was forced to take his appearance so he could try and unsuccessfully get inside."

"And that's when he destroyed his reputation" the red head guessed.

The werewolf wizard nodded "the four founders were the best of friends, Bill. What do you think would have happened-they would have done-if their friend turned up like that then suddenly disappeared? Especially with what we know of our house founder."

"They-or he himself-would have done anything to find him. They would have thought something was wrong and tried to help him."

"Exactly, so by acting like a bastard made it seem as if he had "let power and influence go to his head" and ensured they not try to find him, and find out their friend was murdered long before, and either try to avenge him, or reveal the triplets actions and betrayals to the rest of the magical-and possibly non-magical world."

The red head DID NOT look happy.

"But don't worry, even though the real Salazar was murdered, both he and Rhiannon had set out their own plans."

The red head perked up "what did they do?"

"Slytherin disowned his brothers, meaning they couldn't claim ANY of his or their family belongings ever, no matter what, and sealed his accounts in such a way that any of his descendants WOUD NOT be able to claim his true fortune or artefacts. The Gaunt and Slytherins afterwards, despite their blood, only got the small part of his inherited belongings-ensuring any of his future descendants corrupted by his brothers or having anything to do with them, couldn't use anything of his. This also meant the one claiming to be his heir would NOT be able to get the so-called weapon from the Chamber Of Secrets."

The red heads eyes widened "but I thought..."

The other wizard shook his head "apparently not. The new theory is whatever IT is that killed that student before was PROTECTING the weapon, or rather the chamber, and whoever it was was just there at the wrong place, at the wrong time." The younger man looked thoughtful "meaning that someone opened it and either took the student with them as a shield-just in case, or they happened to be in the room, or enter it, just as it was opened."

The werewolf wizard nodded "while Slytherin locked away his vault from his descendants, he ensure only ONE person would be able to enter it, only one being. Only to one being would the full glory of his vaults and property be opened too."

"Who?" the red head.

"Himself, and yet not himself. Himself and his best friend, his childhood sweetheart."

The red head frowned in confusion at his words, trying to understand, and as he moved his hand the parchment made a sound. Almost like he couldn't help himself he looked down at it again. It was while his eyes were running over the names again that it occurred to him and his eyes began to widen as it began to dawn on him. His head snapped up and his eyes searched the child's face for long seconds before rising to search Dominic's own, his eyes almost impossibly large by now "Her, Hari, she's your sister, isn't she, your sister with Salazar Slytherins magic!" When Dominic nodded slowly and added "And our own version of magic combined" he continued-part excited, part exhilarated "that's what protected Lily in the womb when her mother was pregnant from the man! Magic is sometimes sentient and does what it wants, Slytherin would have wanted the child protected so the child he wanted could be born!"

"Perhaps" Dominic commented, not so sure about that, but knowing it was possible. It was as the red heads eyes trailed back to see the child that it happened, he frowned, "what's that?"

The others frowned "what's what?"

The red head rose, headed for the child "that mark, where her scar was."

"Was?" the two other male wizards exchanged looks before rising from their chairs with Dominic as well. "Yeah, under the blood. Any water so I can clean it?" Cassander handed him a clean handkerchief and the other a glass of water.

Dipping the cloth into the water while Dominic gently moved the hair away from the spot the younger wizard began to gently dab at the spot, slowly clearing away the blood that had dried there. To reveal something completely unexpected.

Instead of a jagged looking zig-zag lightning bolt scar they found something beautiful.  
It resembled a tattoo, but more, full of such detail you thought you were looking at the real thing.

A miniature picture of a tree, shaped like a higher case Y, as in the truck-straight and tall, with two branches coming from the top together perfectly straight and diagonally wide. The two branches were covered in leaves, but only Dominics' sharp eyes could see resting in the very centre of the tree and hidden among the leaves, a snake curled protectively around a closed eye.

He had a feeling that eye would be metallic green, his sister's eye, they eyes of their line.

There was something about the pattern of the leaves, something uniform, and looking them over closely he saw it. There was a pattern to all of them, exactly the same, as if the pattern-or maybe a symbol, was there multiple times for some reason. It resembled an star, but without the left and right point, except made up of two diagonal leaves touching tips with another on top vertical intersecting the same point of the others.

 _"Those are Witch runes"_ came a voice in his head. This he spoke out loud. "What do you mean?" they asked _"The mark is hiding ancient rare runes once thought lost to time, three of them. The tree is hiding the symbol for woman-traditional abilities and characteristics-but also healing, being a healer, the home, creativity, nurturing, caring for others and being a mother. Things we see as female, or lifemate."_

"Yes, but also COULD symbolize her mother" Cassander pointed out.

"The eye you see means 'lifting the veil', seeing the unseen, focus, psychic abilities, visual abilities and witnessing" he repeated this and they frowned "what eye" which he also pointed out. "Psychic abilities-OUR abilities could be seen as such" he looked at the older wizard "or\and your sight."

 _"The leaves look like romance-love and relationships, deep emotional connections, soulmate, harmony in the relationship, being in love with someone who loves you back."_

"Lifemates. HER lifemate. Love and relationship and deep emotional connections COULD mean family and friends."  
"And the snake?"

"Not a part of it. By the fact that it's curled around the eye, I assume it's protecting it, and HER."

"Salazar Slytherin was known by symbolized as snakes. Maybe it's his magic protecting her and the most vulnerable part of her" the werewolf wizard suggested. Dominic spoke out "there is also her connection to us and OUR connection to nature."

The werewolf wizard nodded "the tree and snake could symbolize that."

"Why are the 'leaves' colorless?" Bill asked curiously.

The group didn't know.

It didn't take long for them to discover the use of the leaves. That night when Jarius came around to visit his lifemate. He looked her over closely, solemnly, a gentle hand stroking her cheek comfortably murmuring soft words of comfort and dedication, his promise to always protect her. The child smiled tiredly at him, comforted and he gently stroked the hair from her face, looking closely at this mark Dominic had shown him in his memories.

As he touched it, one of the three-connected leaves started to change, first one leaf, then another, then-as he watched-the colours from both leaves seemed to bleed through and combine into the third. Frowning he examined it closely, immediately reporting it to the healer through their mental link.

Later on that evening both the healer and the older wizard turned up. With the healer came his twin children who ran over and immediately climbed onto the couch beside their friend, talking excitedly, asking her about what had happened while the two Carpathian males and wizard discussed the new happening. It took seconds before one of the girls cried "isa (father), look!" Spinning they found the twins pointing to the mark as another two sets of leaves changed, however while one was joined by a second colour, it wasn't blending together into the third and the second lot was alone, no joint colour.

The three approached, Jarius kneeling in front of her, the healer by his side and the wizard standing, leaning over to look closely.

It was the wizard who figured the colours out "aura" he whispered.

"What?" they asked.

"Every person has their own aura, their own personal pattern. This one" he pointed to one of the leaves "is HERS, and this one" he pointed to the one opposite it "is YOURS" he looked at Jarius. "So logically THIS ONE" he pointed to the top joint leaf...

"Is our aura's blending, as lifemates, What it would look like when we fully mate" Jarius said and remember what the leaves symbolise romance, love and relationships, deep emotional connections, soulmate, harmony in the relationship, being in love with someone who loves you back.

They nodded "your connection as lifemates" Cassander motioned at the twins "and her friendship and relationship with the girls opened her up-or rather THEM up to it."

The healer frowned leaning forward to look closer "meaning one of my daughters already has a lifemate somewhere, someone she knows-or has an emotional bond with."

"Except for her lifemate, she has NOT met an unmated male yet, meaning either her mate is human, or..."

"Magical" Cassander said. They all thought this over, trying to think of an male who had touched the child with skin contact who was NOT mated, human or magical. The one who had that night the magicals first found them was out, he never came close enough and he had no sort of relationship with the child. The healer reported that the young male who came around to help the child had NOT touched her. Apparently he had only to tell her what to do, then watch over her or guide her sometimes and she was fine.

When they looked at the older wizard he shook his head "both times I have touched her, I wore dragonhide gloves." He looked at the werewolf wizard "and it is NOT his."

"Could someone have brushed against her when we were on our way to Gringott's?" The werewolf wizard asked.

"No, they symbolize friendship and love, RELATIONSHIP of some sort. She has to have sort sort of feelings for them."

"William Weasely?" Cassander suggested with a frown but the Carpathian males didn't think so "even though his family are now Vesssels, she has no emotional relationship with them yet."

"The only others I can think of are mated males." Jarius, who was thinking deeply suddenly spoke "there is TWO other single males she has or HAD an emotional link with, had past skin touch with, and both are magicals, one more recently than the other."

Every one looked at him exactingly.

"The one you call Sirius Black when she was a baby and toddler and the other, the potion master."

"Severus" the werewolf wizard breathed "Severus is a Dark Elf, or rather his mother was descended from one and his father was non-magical. His kind have mates as well. IF she is his, he'll accept her and become very possessive and protective of her. They are kind of like your people, and the Veela's. Because their mates are destined, not chosen, they know it's the perfect match for them. Even IF his father was non-magical, when he reached maturity the Dark Elf blood burned away his human, making him a Pureblood. He knows from his mothers journals what to expect, even IF his mothers line deny his existence-or rather did."

"What do you mean 'deny his existence?'"

"Severus' mother didn't even wait for her mate, she developed a crush on Tobias Snape and immediately denied every thing she was, hid her magic and what she was, dropped out of Hogwarts, married him and moved away, ignoring her parents and family. This in essence not only shamed her family-their Pureblood daughter marrying an non-magical-but doomed her Pureblood mate, so they did the only thing they could do, they disowned her. When Severus was born and the drinking and abuse from Tobias started due to loosing his job, she became deranged in a way, refusing to let her family have anything to do with him, telling him all his life how her family had cut her off for falling in love with her husband, so on. It wasn't until after his parents deaths when reading his mother's diary that Severus learned the truth, and that he is really a Lord, thanks to his grandparents, though he doesn't acknowledge it right now. With everything going on he can't and he also feels he doesn't deserves it, but as Hari will be Lady Hari Potter-Black when she is of age, he is Lord Severus Tobias Prince."

The older wizard grinned at the healer "your daughter's lifemate is a Lord in our society." Before the Carpathian male could speak, the werewolf wizard did "also a healer in many ways." Eyes snapped to him "what do you mean by that?"

"He's a Potions Master, the best of our century so far, you don't get that without knowing how to heal, extensively. In order to use potions, to CREATE potions, you need extensive knowledge of herbology, biology, chemistry, that sort of thing AS WELL AS healing. You have to know what potions are used for, how best to utilize them, how they affect the body-especially with so many magicals out there with magical creature blood in their line and who could awaken that at any time. While normal wizard potions masters don't understand chemistry and biology past what potions do and so on, Severus studied extensively. He wanted to know everything he could to make it easier to create what he wanted and envisioned."

"So he studied human ways as well as magical" they asked and when he nodded the older wizard spoke out thoughtfully "it explains the Wolfsbane potion. He was able to do something with it no one else could, even the original creator. He must have used his knowledge of the original, human biology and perhaps true wolf biology" he looked at the werewolf wizard "it may explain how your wolf is in balance with you during your human time, the potion is able to balance the two sides coupled with you accepting the wolf. Since the majority of the wolfsbane burns off during the change, leaving only...whatever he did to it to affect it during your full moon. Whatever he did, I wish to know, very few things affect a werewolf during a full moon.

"You would have to contact Severus about that. He is very closed-mouthed about his potions. He gave us the first years so Hari could use it, but anything useful to you would be later years and more. I don't know if he ever intends to let her have the ones only a master would use. He won't even publish them. I don't even know if his masters potions are written down, as far as I know, they are all in his head."

The older man looked thoughtful, he seemed to be thinking through ways to get to or trick the potions master to him.  
The werewolf wizard narrowed his eyes at the man, looking like he wanted to beat him, he KNEW what the man was thinking.

 ** _Notes:_**

I had a thought guys. I originally intended having Minerva being a lifemate, but she is too old and set in her ways, no matter what she is too...different, so I had another thought. She can STILL have a mate though, what do you think of CASSANDER being her mate? I said he was an older wizard, but not how much and I think he would be a good match for her. They certainly would 'feed' off each others stubbornness. Also We all know WHO Anya's lifemate is, but who do you think should be her twins? It would have to be a magical male, but I-for some reason-don't see one of the students. Maybe and older male. Remember, the Carpathian Males are old, ancient, I mean a certain someone implied he had met Jesus! that's more than 2000 years! So having her mated to say someone Lucius or Remus' age would be no problem. For some reason I find the thought of her being mated to Sirius hilarious. I think it's the whole he-would-end-up-Severus'-brother-in-law thing. What do you think? One more chapter as Hari at five, then we skip about two years, and then the awaited Hogwarts years!


End file.
